<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shield of Durin (A Hobbit Fanfiction) by MoHiggins15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602377">Shield of Durin (A Hobbit Fanfiction)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoHiggins15/pseuds/MoHiggins15'>MoHiggins15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, During The Hobbit, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), Dwarves in the Shire, Erebor, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gandalf Knows All, Hobbit Culture &amp; Customs, Hobbits in Erebor, Magical Realism, Overprotective Dwarves, Overprotective Thorin, Sorceresses, Stubborn Dwarves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoHiggins15/pseuds/MoHiggins15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joining the company of Thorin Oakenshield is my only chance. I wouldn't last a week out here alone with Ocs after me. My only chance of going home is helping Thorin Oakenshield reclaim his Kingdom of Erebor and try not to fall in love along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins &amp; Thorin's Company, Dwalin (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Fíli (Tolkien)/Sigrid (Hobbit Movies), Fíli/Kíli/Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All Middle Earth stuff, The Hobbit Fanfics, Thorin fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kidnapped to Middle Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Elena)</p><p>As the flames pierce my eyes, I hear the screams of my people. Looking above I see the dark shadow dart back and forth across the sky. He casts his shadow across the smoke-filled sky captured what little light we have left to see. My eyes sting as the smoke pierces them, and my chest aches inhaling the deadly fog. Everyone from the city rushes past me running from the flame as well as falling debris of our homes. However, I run back into the thick of the smoke. I know what the dragons after and I can't let my love nor my city crumble because of me.</p><p> </p><p>            I awaken gasping for air. Clutching my chest, I sit up looking around my familiar room. The white walls stare back at me whilst the glistening light of my TV plays 'Golden Girls' for its early morning playthrough. While Dorothy and the gang jabber on about Blanche's new honey I fall back onto my mattress. Glancing at my phone the time reads five in the morning. It's not been that uncommon for me to wake up this early from the same recurring nightmare. As a child I always thought adults never had nightmares, but here I am, 21 years old stuck in the same nightly routine. My senior year of college wasn't supposed to start off this way. It was supposed to be perfect. Dragging myself from the warm comfort of my bed I go to the bathroom and fill the sink with hot water. </p><p>          Looking up my short wavy hair is in tangles and half curled messes. Leaning in closer I frown at my tired eyes and fat round face that matches the rest of my short-slumped stature. Huffing I push back my overgrown bangs eyeing the circular baby pink colored birthmark residing in the center of my eyes and brows. As my finger brushes over it I feel the sharp pain and for an instant see the flames hitting the rooftops of the city. Gasping I jump back against my bathroom door banging it against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Elena? You okay?" my roommate calls.</p><p> </p><p>Taking in a calming breath I nod "Y-yeah, I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>Looking back in the mirror I take a step forward. Watching my eyes I clench my fist to stop my shaking hands and shoulders. Tears brim in my eyes only to fall as I exhale.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything is fine."</p><p> </p><p>        My arms wrap my coat tighter to my body. The leaves are almost beginning to change color. Fall is just around the corner and my heart smiles. The cool air and bright colors of red, orange, and yellow fill my mind. I know my mother has already decorated our house with pumpkin spice candles on the table and scarecrows on the front porch. Even now I can smell the sweet scent of our home and the warm mixture of my mother and sister's cooking.</p><p>I jump as I'm pulled from the memory by my cell phone. Quickly I pull it from my pocket seeing my mother's name flash across the screen. Smiling I quickly answer giddily hopping in place.</p><p>"Hey momma."</p><p>"Hey sweet pea! Whatchya up to?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing much, just heading to-"</p><p>       I furrow my brow looking up. Expecting to see the tall buildings of campus, my eyes are met with the tall woodland trees. Looking all around me I see nothing but forest and the faint trail leading onward in both directions.</p><p>"Elena?" my mother calls.</p><p>"Y-yeah I'm here. Sorry, I-uh got sidetracked."</p><p>"Well, I hope you're not too sidetracked. Isn't your class starting right about now?"</p><p>I mentally curse and grumble "It is. Um, listen mom, I gotta go. I-must've gotten turned around. I'll call you tonight?"</p><p>"Sure thing. Let me know when you make it, okay?"</p><p>"I will mom. Love you."</p><p>"Love you too."</p><p>As soon as I click my phone off a hand tightly wraps around my mouth. I try to scream but its muffled and a voice whispers in my ear "Don't make a sound."</p><p>Tears brim in my eyes as my body stiffens and the hand tightens. My capture whispers again "They're out there. They've found you. Their coming."</p><p>As his hand uncovers my mouth I tremble "W-w-who...?"</p><p>"You must trust me. I'm not going to harm you, but you have to follow me if you want to survive."</p><p>        Taking my chance, I elbow my captor in the ribs doubling him over. Without even looking at him I take off running down the trail dropping my phone in the process. My legs go as fast as I command them. I don't dare look back or slow down for a second. Getting back to campus or even to my apartment is my only chance of escape. My lungs burn from sharp intakes of air and beads of sweat break out on my forehead. Up ahead I can see the clearing and the black paved parking lot to the building where my classes are held.</p><p>"Just a little farther." I think. "I'm almost there."</p><p>Narrowing my eyes, I see five figures standing look at the building just in the tree line of the woods.</p><p>"Help! Help me, please!" I shout.</p><p>       The closer I get to the figures the louder I shout, but as they turn my heart drops. The world seems to slow, and I dig my heels in the ground as my sights are set upon them. With a snarl they turn and look at me with their twisted monstrous faces and sharp protruding teeth. Wielding swords and maces they all face me and begin advancing towards me. Before I can turn on my heel they race towards me with swords raising high above their heads.</p><p>      Just before they are on me an arm tightly wraps around my shoulder pulling me close. My eyes are blinded as a bright glowing light erupts from the staff my savior extends. The creatures shriek falling back to the ground and I feel my hand taken up and I'm pulled along in the tree's. I see the older man dressed head to toe in grey robes with a pointed hat and wooden staff.</p><p>"What are those things?! W-who are you?!" I stammer as I'm pulled along.</p><p>"No time to explain." He snaps. "Their nearly on us."</p><p>      My eyes widen recognizing the voice of the man whom had grabbed me earlier on down the path. Following along beside him I hear rustling just behind is. Glancing back I gasp seeing two of the monstrous creatures just feet behind us.</p><p>"Their coming!" I shout and they grey bearded man looks back seeing our pursuers. He grumbles and pulls me quickly to the left and we go sliding down a damp grassy hill. I groan rolling and hitting the ground at the bottom of the hill, but I'm lifted to my feet in no time.</p><p>"Quickly now!" the man commands "To the river!"</p><p>"The river?!" I exclaim looking ahead. I see the deep waters and tug on his arm "We can't go in! We'll get pushed down stream."</p><p>"No, we won't." he assures me the closer we get. As we race to the bank my eyes widen seeing the glowing blue whirlpool on the water's surface. My heart beats wildly in my chest with every stride we take.</p><p>"When we get to the edge, jump. Understood?" he asks.</p><p>"I don't think I can-"</p><p>"Elena! You must jump!" he growls.</p><p>We are just on the edge and my eyes widen seeing the edge of the high cliff. "Jump!" the old man exclaims.</p><p>        With every ounce of courage my feet leave the riverbank. My eyes squeeze shut, and I await the fall. Behind us I can hear the angered screech of the creatures whom barely miss snatching me up from the bank. Squeezing the man's hand, I let out a scream feeling nothing but the air beneath us. We fall down, down, down, and down again. But then, the wind changes. We do not hit the water nor any rocks below its surface. In fact, were not falling down, were falling up.</p><p>      Opening my eyes, I gasp as I see the glowing waters below us as were tossed into the air. For a moment we are suspended and the waters below still and the bright hue fades. The moment ceases and then the air fills my clothes again as we fall back down to the waters. Holding my breath, I once again await the cold waters, but am softly cushioned. Looking around I see a large tree like plant had extending its branches catching the older man and I. Turning it reaches out its branch to the land and we slide off looking back at the gentle giant. The man tips his hat and then the plant stills once more as if it were never alive.</p><p>Taking an uneasy step back I look to the old man and clench my shaking hands "What's going on? Who are you, and where am I?"</p><p>"I am Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey, and you, my dear girl, are now in the Shire of Middle Earth."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bilbo Baggins meets Gandalf the Grey and another surprise guest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Bilbo)</p><p>Inhaling my tobacco pipe, I smile heartily. My belly is all full and the warm sun heats my skin. Past the smell of my tobacco was one of Abigail's tray of cookies she had just pulled from the over.</p><p>"It's half past ten."</p><p>Exhaling I close my eyes and lean back into my bench. My muscles relax as my belly is at work on the food from second breakfast. Sighing contently leaned back I fill the bump on my nose and cough on the smoke pushed back into my face.</p><p>Sitting up abruptly I open my eyes to the tall figure standing behind my fence. His light blue eyes shine from under the hat and a smirk under his long grey beard.</p><p>"Good morning." I say cheerfully.</p><p>"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning, or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?" he asks.</p><p>For a moment I can feel my brain frying like an egg on the stove. Clearing my throat, I nod "All of them at once, I suppose."</p><p>The tall man gives me a disapproving look. Looking back at him I'm sure I'm bewildered. I have no idea in Middle Earth who he is.</p><p>"I'm sorry, can I help you?"</p><p>Leaning against his staff he sighs "That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."</p><p>I pop my pipe from my mouth and smirk "An adventure? Now I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!" I chuckle and stand walking to my mailbox. I pull out my letters and newsletters mumbling to myself. Glancing up the tall grey fellow is still staring at me. I turn on my heel and begin to leave back up to my house. "Good morning."</p><p>The older fellow grumbles "To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door."</p><p>I stop in my tracks and turn back to him. I take my pipe out and point suspiciously "Beg your pardon?"</p><p>He shakes his head in disapproval "You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."</p><p>"I'm sorry, do I know you?"</p><p>He smirks "Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf and Gandalf mean's... me!"</p><p>My lips curl into a smile as the recognition clicks. I can still see the silver and orange fireworks lighting up the night sky from my memories.</p><p>"Not Gandalf, the wandering wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Mid-Summer's Eve!"</p><p>I chuckle and Gandalf shrugs humbly with a smile. I chuckle pulling on my trouser straps "I had no idea you were still in business."</p><p>Gandalf gives me a scathing look "And where else should I be?"</p><p>I gesture with my pipe as my posture tightens "Well... "</p><p>My voice trails off and sheepishly I take another whiff of my pipe.</p><p>Gandalf sighs "Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well then, that's decided. It will be very good for you and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."</p><p>The blood drains from my face and quickly I retreat closer to my home "Inform the who? What? No, no, no!" I exclaim twirling about my pipe. "We do not want any adventures here, thank you! Not today! I suggest you try somewhere over the hill or across the water! Good morning!"</p><p>Right before I can retreat inside my home the wizard calls out "Bilbo, do wait a moment dear fellow."</p><p>I turn back as Gandalf stares back at me intently. The old Wizard nods "When a young woman comes to your door, do let her in. I advise having a pot of your calming tea on."</p><p>"She? Who's she? I don't need anyone or anything here!"</p><p>        In frustration I storm back inside my home. I slam the door locking it while pressing my back to it. Relieved, I lean on it, catching my breath. Suddenly, I hear this odd scraping noise on against my door. Quickly I peer out my window. At first, I look out seeing nothing but my front yard and the blue skies. Suddenly, Gandalf's eye is staring back at me through the glass. I jump back in fright, hiding out of sight. My heart races in my chest and nervously I swallow the lump in my throat. After waiting a moment, I reenter the hallway and look out of the window. I see Gandalf hurrying away from Bag End closing my gate carefully behind him. Sighing in relief I smirk nodding approvingly at my avoidance of any unwanted business or company. The Shire is a small quaint little place, and nothing unexpected ever happened. </p><p>---</p><p>After the wizard had been long gone, I continued with my day. I have second breakfast and then went out tending to my garden.  Dirt and grit get under my nails and my pants get muddied, but a quick bath and change of clothes will clean me up right away. As I continue digging, I put the small tulip flower in the ground. Covering it I hear a voice come from behind me.</p><p>"Uh, excuse me?"</p><p>Looking back over my shoulder I see a girl. Not just any girl, a human. Jumping up as quickly as I can I seem to catch her off guard. She gawks at the sight of me. It's almost as if she's never seen a Hobbit before.</p><p>"Can I help you?" I ask making her jump.</p><p>Nervously she looks around and then back to me "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your day, but, I don't.." she pauses and laughs nervously "I don't know where I am. I was going to school and then these monsters came, they chased me and this old man, and he told me to-"</p><p>"Gandalf. The wizard. He told you to come here."</p><p>Sighing she nods anxiously wringing her nervous hands. The closer I look, the more I see of her face. Her cheeks is scratched and her clothes and hands are dirtier than mine. Sighing I close my eyes 'What am I getting into?' Forcing a smile I motion for her to follow "Come on inside, you can get yourself cleaned up and I can put some tea on."</p><p>Smiling she walks up the steps "Thank you."</p><p>Extending her hand I wait a moment before taking it. Even for a human girl, her hand is only slightly larger than mine. Slowly we shake hands and she gives me a warm smile "I'm Elena."</p><p>"Bilbo Baggins." </p><p>Before we enter into my home she stops "How do you know Gandalf?"</p><p>I chuckle sarcastically "Oh, were old friends."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Uninvited Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bilbo gets more than a house full!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Gandalf)</p><p>She was kind and yet fierce. Her will to live is strong and her rationality stronger. Elena reminds me so much of my old friend. Elena's eyes match hers almost exactly. Perhaps in time Elena will come to understand it all just as Dorothy did all those years ago.</p><p>"What is it?" she asks eyeing me.</p><p>I advert my eyes from her seeing her gazing back. Chuckling I begin cleaning out my tobacco pipe "Oh, I'm sorry dear girl. You just look like an old friend I once knew."</p><p>For the first time Elena smiles a little "Is she your best friend?"</p><p>My smile fades and turns into a frown. Naturally my shoulders slump and I begin scraping at the inside of my pipe again while we walk down the trail "Yes, she was."</p><p>Elena clears her throat uncomfortably "Oh, I-I'm sorry."</p><p>I smirk giving a slight nod, but I have found no more interest in conversation. At least not this one about Dorothy. The memories, no matter how wonderful or joyous they were, I now only find they have soured in my mind.</p><p>"Gandalf, am I going insane?" Elena asks causing my eyes to lift up and back to her. The large shining tears in her eyes threaten to spill at any moment. She bites her lip to keep whatever small ounce of control she has left over the pools in her eyes.</p><p>"Whatever do you mean?"</p><p>"This place, its-its real isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes."<br/>"Okay, so-if it's real then I got here by magic. Your magic, right?"</p><p>"In a way, yes."</p><p>Slowly she begins collecting it all. She swallows nervously and wrings her hands to cease their trembling. Wrapping her arms around herself she nods "So you brought me here, then you can send me back?"</p><p>Her blue hues look back pleadingly. I can see the fear embedded deep within them. She has every right to be frightened, but not of me. Truth be told I couldn't send her back even if I wanted to. Creating or summoning magic like that again can only come from inside of her, but that is the one thing that the Orc's want. That is if she even harbors such powers. Sending her back to her world would endanger not only her but everyone around her. I doubt that's a risk she's willing to take.</p><p>"I no longer have the power to send you back. What I used to rescue you was all that I could muster. Never again can I harbor such power."</p><p>"What?! But you're a wizard, aren't you?!" she exclaims stopping "I'm thankful you rescued me but that last thing I want is to be stuck in this place, especially if those creatures are a part of this world!"</p><p>"Those creatures have found a way to yours as well. They will stop at nothing to find you and when they do, they will certainly kill you and anyone else you love." I snap.</p><p>Her eyes widen and she shakes her head "Why? What do they want with me?"</p><p>I sigh shaking my head "I'm not sure yet."</p><p>Turning her back to me she throws her bag to the ground running her hands through her hair. She looks out through the forest and then up to the sky. Lowering her hands, she balls them into fists and turns back to me. Her jaw is clenched but she still speaks gently "Is there any way for me to ever get home?"</p><p>I nod stepping closer to her "Yes, there is a way, and I know someone who can help you get to where you need to go."</p><p>"Who?" she asks.</p><p>"A King."</p><p>---</p><p>(Elena)</p><p>Bilbo was way more hospitable than anyone I'd ever met. Not only did he wash my clothes, but went out and bought some from his town, allowed me to bath in his tiny, but useable bathroom, and made me an entire four course meal just for lunch.</p><p>"Um, you usually make this much food for lunch?" I ask looking at all the bowls of foods.</p><p>Swallowing his spoonful of mashed potatoes, he nods "Mmm, yes, sometime more, but I wasn't expecting company. I apologize for the slim pickings."</p><p>The heaps of food completely cover the table. I can't even see the wood top anymore.</p><p>"Oh, no worries. I'm not that hungry anyway." I say with a smile trying not to let any form of sarcasm slip through.</p><p>I fill up my plate with all the delicious food and eat until I can't eat anymore. Bilbo, however, shovels down three full plates of food. I watch him as he eats the food as if he's starving. I suppose earlier I could have said the same for myself even though I am beyond starved, but Bilbo puts 'eat' in the word 'eater'. After taking the final bite on his plate, he wipes his mouth and smiles "Ah, well, that was delicious. Suppose trout would be suitable for Supper, any thoughts for dinner?"</p><p>I look up from my small cup of coffee to the Hobbit. Raising a brow, I lean back "Wait, dinner and then supper?"</p><p>Bilbo looks just as confused as I am "Yes? Breakfast at 7 a.m. as soon as I get up. Second Breakfast at 9 a.m. after getting dressed. Elevenses at 11 a.m., Luncheon - 1 p.m, Afternoon Tea around 3 p.m. , Dinner - at 6 p.m. and finally Supper at 9 p.m."</p><p>Blinking rapidly, I feel the slight sizzle of my brain trying to comprehend everything the Hobbit said. He chuckles at my facial expression and grabs both our plates "You would like the Hobbit life if you tried it."</p><p>I snicker "If I ate the way Hobbits do, I'd be three times the size I already am."</p><p>Bilbo places the dishes in the sink and then turns back to me. He twitches his nose and sighs leaning against the sink "Can I ask you something?"</p><p>I nod "Of course."</p><p>"If you're from-where-you say you're from, why did Gandalf send you to me?"</p><p>Looking down at the cup I shrug "I don't know. He said I needed somewhere safe to stay and he and 'the others' returned."</p><p>Bilbo scoffs "Ah, yes, 'the others'."</p><p>"Do you know who he's talking about?"</p><p>The Hobbit adjusts his trouser straps and shakes his head "No idea at all."</p><p>We both fall silent for a moment until I spot the dusty chess board. Smirking I motion to it "You play chess?"</p><p>He nods "Mm, yes, I have since I was a child. Not many willing appointments I'm afraid."</p><p>"Care for a match?"</p><p>---</p><p>(Bilbo)</p><p>Elena is better company than I thought. She's full conversations, seems to have questions about anything and everything. It's overwhelming, but it's nice. This place isn't so quiet anymore. Ever since my parents passing and my sister getting married it's just been me. Having Elena here almost makes me feel as if I have a family again.</p><p>"Here ya go." she says placing the fried fish onto my plate "My father always made the best fried trout. I hope I got it right."</p><p>Sitting down across from me she looks down at her own plate "My mother makes the best casseroles and chicken n' dumplins. Her husband my stepfather cooks the beast steaks you've ever tasted."</p><p>"Your parents are no longer married?" I ask causing her to fall silent.</p><p>Clearing her throat, she shakes her head "No, they haven't been married for over ten years."</p><p>Quickly my eyes go back down to the plate and a change the topic of conversation as swiftly as possible "You know, O'le lady Rina brings in all the fish to the market. Poor lady never got married and never had any little ones. Solitary lie she lives. Wished she had found a fellow fisherman to go out with her."</p><p>"Someone like you?"</p><p>Choking on my drink, I sputter and quickly dab away the water "I-wh-NO! No, of course not. I've known Rina for quite some time.... well, our entire lives, but she-I never..." nervously I whimper and slump in my seat.</p><p>Elena smirks reaching out and gripping my hand "Bilbo, I'm only joking. But you shouldn't be afraid of telling someone how you feel. Even if it means they say 'no' or may not reciprocate those same feelings..." his voice fades and she lets out a sigh looking down at her hands "Tell the one you love that you love them. Or else you'll regret it forever."</p><p>Before I can open my mouth in response the doorbell rings. Both of us jump as I quickly get up and scurry to the door.</p><p>Opening it up a brute of a dwarf turns facing me. As his sights are set on me, he speaks in his gruff voice giving a bow "Dwalin, at your service."</p><p>Nervously I gulp and quickly tie my night robe "Bilbo Baggins at yours."</p><p>He stomps his way in ducking under the threshold. He stops as I ask, "Do we know each other?"</p><p>He scoffs glaring down at me "No."</p><p>Making his way in he moves about searching high and low. He yanks off his coat looking around the living room "Is it here laddie?"</p><p>Furrowing my brow, I look from the Dwarf to Elena who is now peering from around the corner from the kitchen. Slowly I turn back confused "Is what here?"</p><p>The dwarf turns back to me tossing his coat "Supper. He said they'd be food and lots of it!"</p><p>"H-He said?" I stammer fumbling with his coat "Who said?"</p><p>Dwalin walks towards the entrance of the kitchen and stops in his tracks seeing Elena. Even for a dwarf he was tall. He was as tall as Elena seeing her eye to eye. For a moment he seemed just as surprised as she is.</p><p>"Hi." she says meekly as the Dwarf looks her up and down as if he's sizing her up. Grumbling he turns away "Never mentioned a human."</p><p>---</p><p>(Elena)</p><p>Bilbo and I sat quietly in the corner of the kitchen. We watched the dwarf scarf down both our plates, hungrily biting off the fish heads whole. My stomach turns hearing the crunching of the bones and squish of the eyes.</p><p>"Very good this!" Dwalin compliments making me slightly smile "Anymore?"</p><p>Bilbo nods "Oh, ah, yes." He gets up retrieving the plate with the stack of fluffy biscuits. Looking at the biscuits to the dwarf her snags two hiding them behind his back before giving the rest of the dwarf. Before the plate hits the table the dwarf digs in shoveling the warm bread by the handful. </p><p>Our attention goes to the door as it rings again. Both of us sit still and silent until we hear Dwalin's deep growly voice "That'll be the door."</p><p>Bilbo stands and cautiously walks towards the entrance. Dwalin goes back to eating but I do not wish to sit here alone with him. After his first interaction with me, I'm guessing he doesn't care for 'humans' as he made so apparent.</p><p>Getting up I quickly hurry out of the kitchen and catch up to Bilbo. He eyes me nervously as he takes the handle opening the door again. This time it's another dwarf, but he is much shorter than Dwalin. He's only a few inches taller than Bilbo and has solid white hair and beard to match the separates into two separate curls. His crooked nose beds stopping just above his lips that both turns flashing a smile.</p><p>"Balin, at your service." He says cheerfully extending a bow.</p><p>"Good evening." Bilbo says flatly.</p><p>Looking to the sky the dwarf nods "Yes, yes, it is. Though I think it might rain later." He enters in and pats Bilbo on the shoulder "Am I late?"</p><p>Bilbo raises a brow "Late for what...?"</p><p>"OH!"</p><p>I jump back into the corner I'm hiding in. Balin's shout of glee caused me to leap from my own skin. He smirks walking towards Dwalin who has his hand caught in a cookie jar. Literally.</p><p>"Evening brother." Balin says cheerfully catching Dwalin's attention.</p><p>The taller dwarf chuckles "By my beard your shorter and wider last we met."</p><p>Balin smirks giving a wink "Wider, not shorter."</p><p>Both laughing heartily Dwalin grips Balin by the shoulders. Both chuckle and rare back before forcefully butting their heads together in an almost sickening thud.</p><p>"Oh my gosh...!" I exclaim and both Dwarves look to me. Freezing up I tense and wait to see if I should flee or not. However, Balin's look of surprise turns into a warm smile.</p><p>"Ah! My apologies my lady. I did not see you over there sitting so quietly. Balin, at your service." Taking my hand, he offers a deep bow along with his warm smile. Nodding I smile back "I'm Elena, it's nice to meet you."</p><p>Balin smiles and looks back to his younger brother, but Dwalin only quickly turns away from me. Balin grumbles as if to push him to speak but Bilbo chimes in.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry. Hate to interrupt, but I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house."</p><p>"Have you eaten?" Dwalin asks Balin and the older Dwarf makes his way into the kitchen "I have but I could eat again."</p><p>The Hobbit looks baffled and shakes his head causing his brownish red curls to bounce "Wh-what? Elena can I speak to you for a moment?"</p><p>I nod and watch as both Dwarves disappear into the kitchen. Bilbo locks his front door and huffs turning back to me "Elena, we don't know who these two dwarves are, now, we need to tell them to leave immediately!"</p><p>"Well, they seem to think they're in the right place for...whatever reason. And I believe if we give them food like they want then maybe they'll just leave."</p><p>"And what if they don't?"</p><p>Looking back over my shoulder I sigh and turn back to Bilbo "Well, from where I'm standing, I see a girl and a Hobbit against two dwarves and one with a very scary looking axe."</p><p>Bilbo clenches his fist and grumbles "Axe or no axe, they are leaving, now."</p><p>As I watch Bilbo stamp into the kitchen confronting the dwarves, my eyes catch a glimmering light in the distance. Just down the road two handsome, younger looking dwarves' approach.</p><p>"Uh, Bilbo?" I call but get no answer. Looking back out the two young dwarves get closer.</p><p>"Bilbo, you need to come here please."</p><p>They're opening the front gate now and walking up the cobblestone steps.</p><p>"Bilbo!" I call out just as the doorbell rings.</p><p>The Hobbit snaps his attention to the door and sees my worried expression. Motioning to the door I step back "You've got two more visitors."</p><p>"Oh, you've got to be pulling my leg hair...!" he hisses under his breath and yanks the door open.</p><p>The two young dwarves stand side by side. The blonde one stands on the left and the dark haired one to the right. Both of them look like two Princes out of a story book. In fact, they both look related in some way. Yes, brothers.</p><p>"Fili."</p><p>"And Kill."</p><p>"At your service." They say in unison giving a bow.</p><p>Kili's once warrior like expression explodes into an almost goofy smile "You must be Mr. Boggin's!"</p><p>"And you must be..." his voice trails off as they both look directly at me.</p><p>"Elena, a-at your service." I say awkwardly.</p><p>"Wow, I've never seen a girly human have the hips and carry of a girly dwarf before."</p><p>I cross my arms and look down at my shoes as the redness in my cheeks spread. The words of the dwarf nearly strike me to the bone, and I suppose they could see my offense.</p><p>"O-oh, no, we mean, you're a human but you look and are built like a woman of our kind." Fili stammers.</p><p>"Yes! All except for the beard..." Kili finishes "We dwarf men like a woman with some meat on her!"</p><p>I raise a brow and Bilbo look from one another back to the dwarves. Fili elbows the dark haired brother and grumples "Nice going." Both brothers shuffle awkwardly but I can't help but feel the smirk creep onto my lips. Still, I uphold the unamused expression and watch the squirm a little under the uncomfortable atmosphere.</p><p>"Well, we can't wait to dig into the delicious food!" Kili exclaims and steps forward.</p><p>"Nope! You can't come in you've got the wrong house." Bilbo snaps trying to close the door. Kili pushes against it stepping inside "Has it been canceled?"</p><p>"No one told us." Fili says eyeing us both suspiciously.</p><p>Bilbo furrows his brows "Can-no nothings been cancelled."</p><p>Kili smiles entering the house "That's a relief." He looks around and nods in approval "Nice place you got. Did you do it yourself?"</p><p>My eyes widen as he begins scrapping the mud off his shoes on Bilbo's things. The dark goopy mess plops onto the floor and dirties Bilbo's carpet.</p><p>"No, it's been in the family for generations-Can you please not do that?!" Bilbo exclaims "That's my mothers jewelry box!"</p><p>As the brothers mosey their way in Kili gives me a wink "Does my heart good to see such a pretty."</p><p>I can't help but giggle as he makes his way to the kitchen as is greeted by Dwalin. I hear Bilbo grunt and turn back seeing his arms overloading with weapons Fili is piling on.</p><p>"Careful with these. Just had them sharpened." He drops one final sword onto the pile and passes by me giving me a side glance. He gives a small smile but then turns his attention to the other three dwarves moving Bilbo's furniture in the other room.</p><p>"Come on now lads give us a hand." Balin asks "If we don't move it around, we won't be able to fit everyone."</p><p>Following after the blonde dwarf Bilbo and I look to one another and then to Balin. "Everyone?" we say in unison and the front doorbell rings for a fourth time. In anger Bilbo drops the pile of swords and storms to the front door shouting "No! Go away! There is no one home! Go and bother someone else!"</p><p>I wince at his words of anger as Balin and I watch him approach the door. He stomps and huffs continuing his fit of anger "There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is! If-if this is some clot heads idea of a joke-HAHA- then I must say...it is in very poor taste!"</p><p>As Bilbo open up his front door a pile of Dwarves coming stumbling in. They all trip up and fall one on top of the other with the biggest laying on all of them. They grumble, complain, and snap at each other whistle trying to find their feet.</p><p>Just behind them the tall familiar figure leans his head in looking over all of them. His eyes then look up to Bilbo and then back to me. Relief washes over me but Bilbo only grumbles in aggravation "Gandalf."</p><p>(Elena)</p><p>Looking over all the dwarves bustling back and forth, they raid Bilbo's pantry. The Hobbit goes back and forth trying to save what food he can as well as any furniture lifted overhead. The Dwarves dig into the pantry raiding all the cheese, meat, wine, veggies, fruits, and every other food under the sun. Every crumb is wrenched from the pantry and carried to the dining room. As they hustle and bustle about, I try my best to stay out of the way. The wide and cheeky red-haired dwarf carries out a stack of cheese barely able to see over the top.</p><p>"That's a tad excessive don't you think?" Bilbo asks as the dwarf walks by "Do you have a cheese knife?"</p><p>Bofur, wearing his special hat scoffs walking by "Cheese knife? He eats it by the block."</p><p>Bilbo then turns his attention to Oin who carries wooden chairs under his arms. As the older dwarf happily carries the chairs to the next room Bilbo shakes his finger "No, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair!"</p><p>Oin lifts up his metal trumpet to his ear unaware of anything Bilbo's said, "I can't hear what you're saying laddie." And wiggles free of Bilbo. Oin neatly sets the chairs down and I take one along with Gandalf neatly arranging all the seats. Dori, another one of the dwarves, approaches the wizard carrying a tea tray "Excuse me Gandalf, may I tempt you with a cup of chamomile tea?"</p><p>Gandalf politely refuses ducking his head down "Oh, no thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me I think."</p><p>Before the dwarf leaves the room, he gives a small smile "Uh, perhaps you would like some?' he asks extending the tray to me. I smile and take one of the very small cups "Yes, thank you."</p><p>With a nod, Dori walks off. Gandalf and I exit the dining room, the wizard ducking as to not hit the doorway. Taking a sip of the tea my nose crinkles and I hold back the gag of disgust "More like ca-ca tea. Holy mother of..."</p><p>"It seems you and Bilbo had fared throughout the day." Gandalf say forcing me to straighten myself up.</p><p>We step out into the traffic of dwarves as they pull more and more food from the pantry. As Gandalf beings counting the dwarves I nod "Yes, Bilbo has been very nice to me. We've had..."</p><p>I stop and listen as Gandalf counts the dwarves as they pass us by. Moving back and forth my eyes follow them whilst Gandalf lists them off.</p><p>"Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Balin and Dwalin. We appear to be one dwarf short."</p><p>"A dwarf short? There's someone else coming?" I ask but Dwalin speaks from his lounging place in a nearby corner.</p><p>"He is late, is all. He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come."</p><p>Before I can question any further, an arm wraps around my shoulder. Looking I'm met with the dark-haired brother who sports his same goofy grin "There you are lass, say how about you help me fill up some mugs with ale, hmm?"</p><p>I nod and give a small smirk "Alright then."</p><p> </p><p>(Bilbo)</p><p>All the dwarves are seated around my dining room table. They are causing more of a mess than I've ever seen. All my good food is sprawled out in heaps across the table and the pantry behind me is completely empty. Gandalf sits in the middle of the chaos, calm and collected, with Elena by his side. Fili gets atop of the table stepping on the food and my plates while spilling ale from the large mugs he gives out to some of the dwarves.</p><p>"Ale for you and an ale for you!"</p><p>Taking his own mug, he plops in his seat and they begin eating their food again. Shoveling it all in and tossing food back and forth. Crossing my arms, I fume at the sight but a very small part of me enjoys the sound and laughter. No longer is there the deafening silence.</p><p>(Elena)</p><p>It is an uproar of laughter, conversating, and shouting. The dwarves dive into the table of food taking in and grabbing as much as they can. Fili had squashed some of the food, but I have managed to snag a few bowls out of his path. Sitting next to Gandalf he helped me get some food on my own plate, but I was too busy watching everyone else eat.</p><p>Bofur with a mouth full of food calls out to his brother down the table "Bombur, catch!"</p><p>The round red-haired dwarf catches the boiled egg with ease in his mouth and lifts his fist in triumph. The dwarves get in an uproar of cheers pounding the tables and laughing.</p><p>"Wow, you think he'd gotten a touchdown." I mumble snickering at their reaction.</p><p>"Bottoms up boys!" Fili exclaims and they all tilt up their mugs practically inhaling the ale. Slamming their mugs on the table the dwarves releases their belches one by one. Chuckling and pointing at who can belch the loudest. Ori, however, takes the cake giving the loudest and longest belch.</p><p>"Oooh! We have a winner!" I exclaim pointing to the young dwarf who blushes and slides back into his seat as the others cheer.</p><p>Taking my plate into the kitchen, Fili follows behind me as we walk past Bofur leaned against the wall and Bilbo he grumbles at us all.</p><p>"What's eating' him?" Fili asks.</p><p>I giggle nervously "Uh, well, a lot I think."</p><p>"He doesn't like us being, here does he?"</p><p>Beginning to scrub my plate I shrug "It's not that- he's just surprised is all."</p><p>"And what about you? What is the mysterious human, Elena Hise doing in the Shire amongst dwarves, a Hobbit, and Wizard?"</p><p>I flash a smile, but it fades as I sigh looking back at my reflection in the sink water. Gripping the side of the sink I take in a shaky breath "Just trying to get home alive."</p><p>Fili's eyes look back at me as if he's reading my mind. Under his gaze my cheeks burn, and I smile looking away "Um, I-Gandalf invited me along. He's going to help me get back home. Hopefully I won't bother you guys for too long."</p><p>Fili cracks a smile taking a sip of his ale. I smirk "What?"</p><p>He shakes his head "Nothing. I just enjoy hearing you speak. You sound, like..."</p><p>"I'm from a different world?"</p><p>He nods eyeing me taking another sip of ale. I nod rinsing my plate and setting on the drying towel "You might be right."</p><p>(Bilbo)</p><p>"Bebother and confiscate these dwarves!"</p><p>Gandalf enters the kitchen looking concerned "My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?"</p><p>I scoff "What's the matter?" My eyes look to the sink where Fili and Elena converse. The blonde dwarf eyes me picking up on the conversation. Lowering my voice, I whisper "I'm surrounded by dwarves! What are they doing here?"</p><p>I watch as Kili leaves Elena's side at the sink. He and his brother both hoist my chain of sausages over their shoulders, both tugging back and forth. Gandalf however seems amused watching them. He smiles looking back down to me "They're quite a merry gathering, once you get use to them."</p><p>"I don't want to get use to them!" I snap and leave the kitchen with Gandalf and Elena following not far behind. Out in the hall I point to my mud splatter rug "There's mud trod into the carpet; they've pillaged the pantry! I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing! I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"</p><p>Elena looks worried and clenches her hands over and over again as she has done several times throughout the day "Bilbo, it's going to be alright. They're..."</p><p>Ori interrupts and approaches me giving a tap on the shoulder "Sorry, I hate to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"</p><p>Fili walks up to him taking the plate "Here you go Ori give it to me."</p><p>I nearly have a coronary as Fili takes the plate, quickly turning and throwing it to Kili, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Kili throws the dish into the room where Bifur stands at the sink catching the dishes before placing them neatly into the sink.</p><p>"Excuse me, that's my mother's West fathering crockery, it's over a hundred years old!"</p><p>Completely ignoring me the dwarves continue to throw the plates about. The beating and scraping erupts from the dining room and I peek in investigating. Bofur and Gloin sit at the table with their utensils, pounding them on the hard wood surface and then scraping them together.</p><p>"C-Could you please not do that?" I ask, "You'll blunt them!"</p><p>Bofur chuckles "Oooh, you hear that lads? He says well blunt the knives."</p><p>As the dish throwing cycle continues the dwarves burst into song. The melody forms and their all chanting the song.</p><p>Kili sings "Blunt the knives, bend the forks."</p><p>Fili joins "Smash the bottles and burn the corks."</p><p>All of them "Chip the glasses and crack the plaaates...that's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"</p><p>The dwarves continue to throw the dishes from the dining room, to the hallway, to the kitchen, and back to the dining room, singing all the while.</p><p>"Cut the cloth, tread the fat! Leave the bones on the bedroom mat! Pour the milk on the pantry floooor, splash the wine on every door! Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl, pound them up with a thumping pole! When you're finished if they are whoooooole, send them down the hall to roll!!!"</p><p>Bofur pulls out his flute adding to the melody. He stands on the table dancing around as the dishes are thrown all about. Making my way to the kitchen to see what shattered glass is on the floor, my eyes look to the stacked sparling dishes.</p><p>"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"</p><p>All of my dishes stacked neatly I sigh a breath of relief. Gandalf and the dwarves laugh looking at my expression knowing good and well their musical piece and throwing the dishes about made me a nervous wreck.However, the laughter and bantering quieten down with the loud knocking on my front door. </p><p>Nervously Gandalf looks around the room and whispers "He is here."</p><p>"I'll get it!" Elena calls unaware of the disturbance hushing the group.</p><p>"Elena, wait!" I call but she is already opening the door. </p><p>We all watch her as her eyes widen when her sights are set on the individual on the other side of the door. Clenching her fists as she does when she's nervous she opens her mouth to speak but no words come. She just stares at them almost as if she's in shock. Finally she musters out the word "Hi."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Misty Mountains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Thorin)</p><p>The nights are slowly getting colder. Even here in the low valley the night air has a chill. All the homes of the Shire are lit up with warm fires inside. I can hear the children laughing and the content hushed whispers of couples in their homes. Walking up the path I for the third time I grumble in frustration "Bloody hell."</p><p>I've been up this pathway twice and cannot find the Hobbit hole where we are to gather. I know I'm already late as is, but it's too dark to see which door is which. Looking around again my eyes catch the glistening blue symbol at the base of the door on top of the hill. Taking quick strides up the steps I approach the door. Pounding my fist against the rounded wooden frame I wait. After a few moments of silence, I hear the door handle turn. However, instead of seeing the small Hobbit or the grey wizard, I am face to face with a blue-eyed human girl.</p><p>Deep down inside of my it feels as if I know her. Perhaps we had known each other in another lifetime or have crossed paths before, but regardless, I know her face. She stares at me just as baffled as I am. Her cheeks redden and her eyes widen as she stands frozen like a statue. Neither of us speak for a moment until she breaks the silence speaking "Hi."</p><p>Clearing my throat, I nod "Hello-ah, Gandalf." My eyes catch the grey wizard approaching from behind the girl. Quickly I step in and she steps away almost disappearing from sight. Taking off my cloak I look around seeing all the familiar faces of the company.</p><p>I sigh dropping my cloak "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."</p><p>As the girl closes the door the short Shire fellow emerges from the group "Mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago."</p><p>Nervously Gandalf chuckles trying to subdue the little fellow "There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."</p><p>Approaching him I size him up "So, this is the Hobbit." Circling him I begin the questionnaire knowing full and well of the answers "Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"</p><p>"Pardon me?"</p><p>"Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?"</p><p>The Hobbit straightens and narrows his eyes at me "Well, I do have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."</p><p>Chuckling I look to the others "Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."</p><p>The rest of the dwarves laugh at my jest. I give them all a smile, but my eyes look to the girl who is staring at me. Her face is different from before. She almost looks angry but tares her eyes away the moment I look at her. Seeing me looking at the girl the rest of the dwarves stop, and I make my way towards the girl. She tenses up now looking nervous and almost frightened of me. Even though I'm a dwarf I still stand a few good inches taller than her.</p><p>Her eyes widen and look so bright even in the golden dimming hue of the Hobbit hole.</p><p>"Who are you?" I ask more gruffly than intended.</p><p>"I'm Elena." She states sweetly giving a small smile. However, I can see the suspicious way she looks at me.</p><p>I raise a brow and give a sarcastic smirk before turning back to the others. As my back turns it seems as if she lets out all her air. Holding her breath afraid to even breathe around me. Typical reaction I seem to give everyone I encounter, especially women. As the rest of the company looks at my facial expression, they all snicker and murmur amongst themselves, obviously speaking of the human in our midst.</p><p>"Bow and arrow." she says.</p><p>Stopping I turn back on my heel facing the human. Crossing my arms I stare her down awaiting for her to repeat herself. Nervously she shifts but clears her throat trying not to pull her eyes away. I scoff "Beg your pardon?"</p><p>"It's just-you asked Bilbo what his weapon of choice was. I-I figured you'd want to know mine. Suppose you forgot to ask. I'm sure you didn't assume I didn't have a weapon of choice because I'm a woman."</p><p>Hearing the chuckle of the others behind me I clench my fist withholding my flaring temper. It wasn't often others spoke to me in such a way. It wasn't intended to serve disrespect, but burned me all the same.</p><p>"Hmm, no, I did not assume. I just looked at you once and knew."</p><p>"Knew what?" she asks.</p><p>"That you are no warrior."</p><p> </p><p>(Gandalf)</p><p>The dwarves sit around the table with Thorin, who picks at his soup. I sit beside him, smoking my pipe with Elena sitting between Dwalin and I. Bilbo watches from the doorway suspiciously. Some of the dwarf's sip on more ale and Elena keeps her head down.</p><p>"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin asks "Did they all come?"</p><p>Thorin nods "Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms."</p><p>The dwarves murmur in excitement. However, I can sense a looming shadow of disappointment radiating off Thorin.</p><p>Dwalin leans in forcing Elena to lean into me "What did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?"</p><p>Thorin hesitates, frowning. All eyes are on him. I glance at him from the side awaiting knowing what answer he will give.</p><p>"They will not come."</p><p>The dwarves gasp and exclaim in disappointment. Setting his utensil down Thorin continues "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."</p><p>Bilbo enters the room speaking meekly "You're going on a quest?" He looks to the dwarves, confused. I tap him on the shoulder "Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light."</p><p>Bilbo leaves the room and comes back with a candle. He sets it down near me as I stand pulling the map from my pocket. Spreading it across the table everyone leans in.</p><p>"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."</p><p>Bilbo leans in with the Gandalf as does Elena. The Hobbit murmurs to himself "The Lonely Mountain?"</p><p>In red ink, the drawing of the dragon snaking around the mountain burns on the map. Even I can imagine the heat of the flame.</p><p>Gloin speaks fiercely "Aye! Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time."</p><p>The other dwarves groan. They have heard this all before. By now they believe it all rubbish and the signs are a myth or some falsified superstition.</p><p>Oin stops their groans of disbelief "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: when the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."</p><p>Bilbo and Elena look up from the map, both concerned.</p><p>"A beast?" Elena question looking at me. I avoid her gaze and Bilbo speaks up "Yes, what beast?"</p><p>Bofur puffs his pipe from his mouth "Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals.</p><p>Bilbo nods beginning to look sickly "Yes, I know what a dragon is."</p><p>"Dragon?" Elena stammers looking to me and the dwarves. "Dragon's aren't re-"</p><p>I give a swift kick to her leg. She shoots me a look and I fall silent and she reads my expression. Nodding she stops speaking and lowers in her chair.</p><p>Balin sighs "The task to win back the mountain would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best. Nor brightest."</p><p>The dwarves object to this insult, shouting retorts and protests.</p><p>Fili bands his fist on the table "We may be few in numbers, but we're fighters. All of us, to the last dwarf."</p><p>His brother grins agreeing "And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf must have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."</p><p>Nervously I wave my hand "Well, no, I wouldn't say that I.."</p><p>"How many then?"</p><p>Looking to the girl next to me I raise a brow "What?"</p><p>"How many dragons have you killed?" she says just above a whisper obviously knowing my answer. She looks disappointed and almost betrayed as if I have lied to her. Perhaps in some way I have.</p><p>(Elena)</p><p>I can't believe it. That is why the dwarves are here. It's what Gandalf was planning all along. I'm meant to go with them to their mountain, and yes, perhaps I shall be able to get home from there, but he did not tell me about slaying a dragon.</p><p>"Go on, give us a number!" the dwarves shout.</p><p>An embarrassed Gandalf starts to cough on his pipe smoke. Little sputters coming out from the corners. The dwarves groan, hopeless. Soon they all erupt in an argument. Some believing Gandalf is more than capable and others not so easily persuaded. Some rise from their chairs, one being Dwalin, who shouts to the ones across from him threatening to bash them.</p><p>Worriedly I look around listening to all the arguing. If all of these dwarves who have been warriors for so long and a powerful wizard can't slay the dragon, then who can? Certainly, I cannot and if the dragon rests between me and home, then I fear I shall never see my family again. Turning my head, my eyes lock with the ocean hues of Thorin Oakenshield. For a moment his expression of brooding and sternness fades. He looks at me as if he shares my feelings of worry and lostness. It seems as if everything around us has fallen silent. The arguments have faded to almost hushed whispers. Breaking our gaze and the now abrupt and resurfacing arguments, Thorin jumps to his feet shouting "SILENCE!"</p><p>All of the dwarves fall silent. Slowly they lower themselves into their seats. Gandalf even lowers his head at the dwarf's command.</p><p>The dark-haired leader looks around to all of them "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back as others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!"</p><p>Inspired by the speech, the dwarves jump and cheer. Balin gets to his feet and raises his voice</p><p>"You forget, the front gate is sealed! There is no way into the mountain."</p><p>My eyes watch as Gandalf reaches into his sleeve, twirling an iron key between his fingers "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true."</p><p>With a twiddle of his fingers, Gandalf produces the dwarfish key, ornately wrought. Thorin looks at it in wonder. His eyes widened in disbelief "How came you by this?"</p><p>"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safe keeping. It is yours now."</p><p>Gandalf hands the key to Thorin. Everyone looks on in a proud astonishment. With the key in his hand Thorin smirks. For a moment he closes his eyes holding it tightly.</p><p>Fili speaks up "If there is a key, there must be a door."</p><p>I snicker speaking aloud "You don't say."</p><p>Gasping I cover my mouth afraid of what they will all say, but the room only fills with chuckles. Even Dwalin gives a little laugh glancing at me from the side. Gandalf nods giving me a small smirk "These ruins speak of another passage into the lower halls."</p><p>Fili smiles leaning towards the others "There's another way in."</p><p>Gandalf sighs "Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."</p><p>Ori nods "That's why we need a burglar."</p><p>Bilbo pulls on his trouser straps "A good one too. An expert, I'd imagine."</p><p>"And are you?" Gloin asks.</p><p>Bilbo freezes, half confused, half afraid "Am I what?"</p><p>Oin, with his metal hearing horn in his ear, chuckles "He said he's an expert!"</p><p>Several dwarves chuckle with joy. Bilbo's face is livid with shock. His eyes look wild and he fidgets shaking his head "Me? No, no, no, I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."</p><p>Balin nods "I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material."</p><p>Beside me Dwalin agrees holding his pint of ale to his mouth "Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."</p><p>Bilbo nods in desperate agreement, ignoring the insult. I can feel the uneasiness radiating off Gandalf. He is almost seething in anger. Gandalf shakes his head, irritated "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet! In fact, they can go unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage."</p><p>Gandalf turns to Thorin, determined to make his point "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."</p><p>Thorin sighs. He scans the room, weighing the outcome. All the dwarves wait eagerly for his answer. Even I lean in awaiting to see what the deciding factor for Bilbo shall be. Whatever fate awaits the Hobbit, mine will surely be the same.</p><p>"Very well, we'll do it your way. Give him our contract."</p><p>As Balin hands over the contract Bilbo steps into the other room reading it over. Chuckling Gandalf watches his as do most of the dwarves. The Hobbit paces reading aloud "Terms: cash on delivery, up to, but not exceeding one eighth of total profit, if any. Seems...fair. Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to - lacerations? Evisceration?.... Incineration?!" he stammers wide eyed looking to the dwarves.</p><p>Bofur nods "Oh, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."</p><p>Bilbo seems breathless. He drops the contract to his side, holding a hand to his chest.</p><p>Balin leans forward concerned "You alright, laddie?"</p><p>Bilbo nods trying to stay composed "Yes, but I feel a bit faint."</p><p>Bofur stands inching closer to Bilbo "Think furnace with wings. Flash of light, searing pain, then - POOF! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!"</p><p>"Bofur...!" I hiss trying to silence the dwarf. He smirks at me, but our attention goes back to the Hobbit. Bilbo starts panting, trying to compose himself as I and the others look on. Finally, Bilbo rises, turning to us.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>Falling back, Bilbo faints hitting the floor like a log. With a hard thud he's out cold. I gasp jumping up and hurry to his side. Gandalf rises and the dwarves snicker. The grey wizard glares at the instigator "Very helpful Bofur."</p><p>As I attend to Bilbo Gandalf settles back in his chair. Gandalf awkwardly clears his throat "Uh-erm-well, there is however one more..."</p><p>Thorin looks alarmed "One more...what?"</p><p>"On more member to add to the Company."</p><p>The grey wizards turns to me. Sitting up straight my eyes widen, and I scan the room. All dwarfs' eyes are on me.</p><p>"What?!" I exclaim.</p><p>"A young lassie can't embark on our expedition! She is neither warrior nor dwarf!" Gloin shouts.</p><p>"She'll be picked of easier than the halfling." Dwalin grumbles.</p><p>Gandalf scoffs "Come now, you uphold your women to be warriors. None of you even know the first thing about this girl or her capabilities."</p><p>Even though they potentially speak truth, my heart sinks and the fragile board of my feelings fracture. Once more, all the dwarves get in an uproar. Most of them picking fun at me, some vouching to give me a chance, and one or two voicing concern for my well-being.</p><p>The room begins to shake, and I look to Gandalf. He balls his fists and stands with a dark looming shadow filling the room. His voice roars like a deep thundering boom "IF I SAY ELENA GILES IS A WARRIOR THAN A WARRIOR SHE IS!"</p><p>The room falls silent and everyone shrinks in their seats. Holding Bilbo's head in my lap I watch the scene unfold. Slowly Gandalf composes himself seating quietly back down. Breathlessly he grumbles "It's an extra member added to the company who could be of use. Elena and Mr. Baggins are far more capable than any of you think or believe. That includes themselves. Besides, on accounts of Elena, if she were to fall victim to the dangers of the wild, what loss is it to you?"</p><p>The remark from Gandalf stung but he winked at me from the side. Immediately the dwarves stumbled over their words.</p><p>"Now wait a minute!" Gloin exclaims "We don't want no harm coming to the lass!"</p><p>Dori shakes his head "We didn't mean it like that."</p><p>"Do you think she has a boyfriend?" Ori asks leaning on the table grinning with his face in between his hands. I smile at him feeling my cheeks powder a slight shade of red. All the other dwarf's groan and roll their eyes teasing the young dwarf.</p><p>Kili nods "Yeah, me."</p><p>"Enough!" Thorin commands in an irritated tone. All of us look to him and his eyes rest on me. He looks back to Gandalf "I cannot guarantee her safety."</p><p>He's almost glaring as he sits there watching me as if he's waiting for me to say something.</p><p>Sighing I look down at Bilbo then to the dwarf "I know I'm a stranger to you all, but for me, this is a strange land. I have to get home and going with you all is my only chance of seeing my family again. I won't get in the way. Please, I need your help."</p><p>Hesitantly Thorin waits, but his head lowers and he mumbles to himself. Turning back to Balin he sighs "Give her a contract."</p><p>Balin takes out another copy and distributes both to Bilbo and I. Graciously I take it smiling to Balin who returns the favor.</p><p>"Thorin." Dwalin grumbles but the dark-haired dwarf raises his hand silencing him.</p><p>Taking the contract in hand I sit back in my chair. It was lengthy and very detailed, but important. Probably one of the most important documents I will read and sign in my life.</p><p>---</p><p>Bilbo sits at his chair, shivering and clutching a mug "I'll be alright, just let me sit quietly for a moment."</p><p>Sitting in another chair across from him, I look from Bilbo to Gandalf who is less than happy. The grey wizard snaps gazing down at him, a look of disappointment in his eyes "You've been sitting quietly for far too long. When did doliles and your mother's dishes become so important to you?"</p><p>Bilbo remains quite as Gandalf comes over sitting beside of me "I remember a young hobbit who was always running off in search of elves in the woods. He'd stay out late, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire."</p><p>Still ignoring him Bilbo stares down into his mug. Obviously, he's reflecting on his childhood, but sitting here now I can tell Bilbo is not the same Hobbit Gandalf speaks of. I can't blame him for hesitation.</p><p>I chime in "Gandalf, you didn't tell me that I would be accompanying dwarves on some long journey. And you also failed to mention I'd have to slay a DRAGON."</p><p>The wizard groans rubbing his temples "No-I...Elena, Thorin Oakenshield is the leader of the dwarves. He is the King I spoke of. He is your only chance of returning."</p><p>Running my hand through my hair I grumble feeling the impending departure of this perilous journey "Gandalf, what if they go, slay the dragon, and then Bilbo and I join you later?"</p><p>"Yes, I-I agree with that." Bilbo stammers.</p><p>Shooting the Hobbit, a cross look, the wizard places his hand on mine "My dear girl, you do not yet understand, but you will. These dwarves will need you."</p><p>I scoff "Need me? Gandalf, they barely think anything of me. And Thorin...he HATES me Gandalf. He looks at me like I'm this disgusting little-human-bLLeeuUACH!"</p><p>Gandalf chuckles slightly holding my hand in his "Elena, the dwarves will come around. Do not fear Thorin Oakenshield. He is not as bad as he seems. Any negative feelings he has towards your presence is my doing. Not yours. He will soon learn as well in due time."</p><p>Nodding I feel the warmth of hope again. The small Hobbit hole brings comfort, but from the shimmering light of the moon outside creeping into the glass window, I know my destiny awaits. Going out into this world on a journey is something I dreamed of doing as a child. Bilbo was not the only young kid trailing in mud and fireflies into his home.</p><p>Looking to Bilbo I shrug, and he shakes his head "No! No, I cannot just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins....*gulp*..of Bag-End."</p><p>Gandalf grumbles at the Hobbits stubbornness "You are also a Took! Did you know your great-great grandfather was large enough that he could ride a real horse?"</p><p>"...Yes."</p><p>"Well he could!" Gandalf shouts "He led the charge against the Goblin hoard. Swung his club and knocked the Goblin King's head off and it fell down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won....and the game of gold invented at the same time."</p><p>I stile my laugh "I think you made that up."</p><p>Gandalf smirks "Well, all good stories deserve a little embellishment." Looking from Bilbo to me he has a twinkle in his eyes "You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back."</p><p>Bilbo's face turns serious "Can you promise that I will come back?"</p><p>Gandalf's face falls. He looks to me and the look on his face sends shivers down my spine. I know that look. I've never seen it for myself before, but I know it. Like a sixth scenes. He shakes his head morbidly "No. But if you do, you will not be the same."</p><p>Scoffing Bilbo gets up from his chair "That's what I thought. I'm sorry, Gandalf, but I can't sign this. You've got the wrong hobbit."</p><p>Bilbo leaves the contract on the mantle and exits the sitting room. Gandalf watches him leave, disappointed. Quickly I stand "Bilbo, please!"</p><p>Watching the Hobbit disappear into his room I slump into my seat. The two choices bounce back and forth in my mind. If I risk the journey and we succeed I get to go home, but if we fail, I die. Adrenaline courses through my body and I shake nervously. Looking up into the hallway I see Thorin and Balin conversing. The older dwarf's eyes meet mine and he gives a warm smile. However, in his eyes I can see the pain. All the turmoil and loss he's experienced in his life. What they've all experienced.</p><p>"The dragon...he destroyed their home, didn't he?"</p><p>Gandalf, now puffing on his tobacco pipe nods "Yes."</p><p>"Did he kill their people? Kill their friends and families?"</p><p>The silence filling the room answers my question. As my eyes scan the dwarves out in the hall and other rooms, my heart swells in pity. Tears nearly brim in my eyes thinking of what it must have been like to have your family and home ripped from you.</p><p>Standing to my feet I turn to the grey wizard. He awaits my answer but smiles as if he knows the response. I smirk "Okay, I'm in."</p><p>(Thorin)</p><p>Balin and I watch the conversation unfold from the hallway. As Bilbo enters his bedroom Elena jumps to her feet "Bilbo, please!"</p><p>As he disappears Balin sighs "It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers; hardly the stuff of legend."</p><p>I smile "There are a few warriors amongst us."</p><p>"Old warriors." He says defeated.</p><p>"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart; I can ask no more than that."</p><p>Balin looks back into the sitting room "Well, perhaps your getting more of a willing heart than we realize."</p><p>I watch him smile and know he is looking to the girl in the other room. Closing my eyes, I shake my head leaning against the wall. Balin senses my distress "She needs our help Thorin."</p><p>I my teeth in aggravation "Balin, we do not know this girl. If she embarks on this journey with us she will either hinder it or get killed as soon as she steps out into the wild!"</p><p>Balin nods "Yes, but, its a chance she's willing to take. We are not the only ones far from home."</p><p>Looking over my shoulder at the girl I see her expression. Her eyes look distressed and fearful. Her face nearly looks as grave as mine did all those years ago when I knew the mountain was lost to us. Balin leans forward "You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built us a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."</p><p>Withdrawing the Dwarvish key from my pocket I hold it out for Balin to see "From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."</p><p>Balin nods in agreement "Then we are with you, laddie. We'll see it done." With a deep sigh, Balin places a supportive hand on my shoulder and we walk into the living room with the roaring fire.</p><p>All dwarves sit around the fire in the dark sitting room. They hum that familiar somber tune Smoking my pipe near the mantle, I begin to sing "Far over the Misty Mountain cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old, we must away ere break of day to find our long-forgotten gold."   The rest of the dwarves rise from their seats, joining in with me.</p><p>"The pines were roaring on the height, the winds were moaning in the night, the fire was red, its flaming spread, the trees like torches blazed with light." Gandalf stands near the window, staring out and listening to the song. Elena sits next to him, her eyes looking empathetically to us all. As the notes and tones of our voices rise and fall her eyes grow heavy and I watch as she falls asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Sorry this was a lengthy chapter! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far and I can't wait to continue on this wild adventure with you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Adventure Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Bilbo)</p><p>Sunlight streams into my bedroom. I awake squinting and yawning from the kiss of my early morning light show. My ears pick up and my eyes widen. Its quiet. Jumping out of bed I silently tip toe out into the rest of the house. I sneak along the hallway peering into all of the doorways. They are all empty.</p><p>"Hello?" I call but there is no reply.</p><p>The horrid mess from the party last night is gone. All that remains are spick and span tables and fluffed pillows. It's as if it never happened. Victorious, I waltz into the sitting room. Gazing at the tidiness of the room I smile.</p><p>"Elena?" I call out "Those pesky dwarves are gone!"</p><p>There is still silence that fills the Hobbit hole. Furrowing my brow, I swiftly make it to the guest room. Tapping on the door I call out again "Elena, are you awake?"</p><p>Creaking the door open I peer in. All that is left is any empty room and made up bed. All the clothes I'd given her are gone along with the beg she brought and Elena herself. Slowly my joy deflates leaving me almost defeated. On the bed it a scribbled down letter with my name on the exterior. Picking it up I hurry back to the sitting room to unfold it and read. Just as I my eyes go to scan the first words written; my attention falls elsewhere. On my table lye's the contract with Thorin and Balin's name scribbled at the bottom. However, the last line remains blank. It's almost beckoning me the longer I stare at it. That old but familiar itch returns. An itch that I could never scratch as a child unless I found myself out in the wood. However, this itch is determined to be scratched.</p><p>I dart out of my home and down the hill. The heavy pack strapped around my shoulders seems light as a feather. The contract in my hand whips in the air as I run. I jump over fences, animals, and crops. My neighbors look befuddled and shake their heads in disapproval, but I'm in too big of rush to care. Just as I jump the last fence, I see Mr. Worrywort.</p><p>"Mr. Bilbo, where are you off to?"</p><p>"Can't stop I'm already late!" I call back.</p><p>"Late for what?"</p><p>"I'm going on an adventure!"</p><p>With a grin, I leave my home behind me and rush into the world ahead. Unbeknownst to me I had dropped Elena's letter and it now lays on the wooden floor awaiting my return.</p><p>The Company is trotting down a dirt road just on the outskirts of the Shire. Their all mounted on ponies and I see Elena by Gandalf's side. Breathless I call out to them as I continue running "Wait!"</p><p>As they all stop their horses and turn their eyes see me. I wave the contract above my head and grin as I come up to them "I signed it!"</p><p>Handing the contract to Balin he pulls out his eyeglasses. As he reads it over, I look to Elena who is grinning excitedly from ear to ear. She's wearing one of the outfits I bought for her along with the pair of odd blue pants.</p><p>Balin smiles at me "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."</p><p>All the dwarves give an applause. Some cheering more happily than others, but none quite so happily as Elena. However, Thorin looks thoroughly unimpressed "Give him a pony."</p><p>Nervously I shake my head "No,no, that won't be necessary, I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-ahhh!"</p><p>Fili and Kili come up from behind and place me on a pony. Both brothers chuckle as I awkwardly grip the reigns. I shrivel my nose at the animal catching its dirty scent. Sneezing I groan and fumble to find my kerchief "Ah, all this horsehair. I'm having a reaction. Panicked I can't find my kerchief "Oh no...I can't..."</p><p>"Bilbo?" Elena calls and I look seeing her extending her own kerchief "You need this more than me."</p><p>Smiling I take it graciously blowing my nose. The grey wizard grumbles shaking his head as we ride on. We pass through vast, rolling hills and plains. Forests are visible in the distance and as far as we can see. Darkness creeps between the tree's as if it is watching us.</p><p>Gandalf speaks to Elena and I both as we ride "You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach out journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills or the Shire, and Elena, world beyond ours. Home is now behind you; the world is ahead."</p><p>Now, the company treks up a mountainside, which looms over the flat plains below. The sun is setting, and nightfall will be on us soon. As we reach the bottom we enter into a thick woodland area. Clouds roll in and a downpour of rain falls onto our heads, soaking us to the bone. Every one of us seems cold, wet, and miserable. Everyone except for Gandalf.</p><p>Dori calls out through the hiss of the rain "Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?"</p><p>"It is raining master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done..." Gandalf calls back "If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard."</p><p>"Are there any other wizards?" Elena asks from under her oversized raincoat lent to her by Bomber.</p><p>Gandalf smirks at her appearance and nods "There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the white."</p><p>Elena raises a brow "Sounds like the name of a villain in a story book."</p><p>Gandalf only chuckles "Saruman is a decent wizard and very wise. He would never fall into any forms of evil in this world."</p><p>Elena nods but I can see the uneasiness in her eyes. As we ride on Gandalf continues talking "Then there are the two blue wizards...you know, I've quite forgotten their names."</p><p>"And who is the fifth?" I ask from behind Gandalf.</p><p>"Well, that would be Radagast the brown."</p><p>"Is he a great wizard of is he more like you?"</p><p>"Bilbo!" Elena snaps looking behind her shooting me a look.</p><p>"What?" I whisper, awaiting Gandalf's answer.</p><p>Slightly offended Gandalf sighs "I think he is a very great wizard I his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye to the vast forest lands to the east, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Story of Orc's and Dwarves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whilst Balin tells the tale of Thorin in the battle of Moria, Elena contemplates on what may have taken place after her departure from her own world. As the others sleep on into the night, Thorin and Elena are left alone to confide in one another.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>( Elena)<br/>	It has been years since I’ve ridden on a horse. However, it’s just like I remember it. The saddles are uncomfortable and the thought of just walking along the trail isn’t far from mind. As the sun begins setting Thorin motions forward pointing just ahead to an overlook. Just as we reach the open space of the overlook we stop.<br/>“Set up camp. We’ll continue in the morning.” Thorin commands and the dwarves mumble in agreement. Quickly I get off of my horse and slide to the ground groaning form the soreness in my rear. Seeing none of the others are paying me much attention I give it a slight rub and stretch out any discomfort. <br/>“It gets easier.”</p><p>	Jumping at the sound of his voice behind me I turn facing Thorin. For a split second his brooding and cross looking face seems to be amused. I know he saw me rubbing my ass and the embarrassment spreads across my burning cheeks.<br/>“What gets easier?” I squeak out causing the Dwarf to smirk “The ride. I know the saddle can be uncomfortable at first, but once you get used to it the pain will dull.”<br/>	Without another word Thorin puts a small feather filled pillow in my hand and walks off. Graciously I take it and awkwardly call out “Thank you!” bringing attention from the others to myself. Sheepishly I get my pack down from my horses’ side and begin making my own set up trying not to overthink Thorin’s simple, yet unexpected act of kindness. <br/>	As the night falls the air grows cooler send most of the Company into the safety of their sleeping bags. Unable to sleep I sit around the warm fire with the two young brothers, Fili and Kili, whilst they converse and toss sticks into the crackling furnace. Besides the natural sounds of the night and fire, the dwarf’s snores fill up the noise around us. Bilbo pops his head up from his sleeping place clearly annoyed. Getting up he stretches and makes his way to the pony’s secretly slipping his own an apple. A loud crack from the fire catches my attention making me jump. Kili smirks “Jumpy, are we?”<br/>Folding my arms and tucking them to my chest I furrow my brows “No…just startled me is all.”<br/>As Fili puffs on his pipe Kili throws another stick into the flame. I believe I’ve earned more silence until the younger brother breaks it unable to contain himself “Is your family dead?”</p><p>“Kili!” his brother snaps punching his shoulder. </p><p>The younger brother shrugs “What? Obviously, something happened to them. Explains why she’s here and they are not.”</p><p>Shaking my head, I scoot closer to the fire “No, they’re alive. I was-I was taken from them. Orc’s tried kidnapping me when I was on my way to school. That’s when I met Gandalf. He saved me, but it cost me leaving my family behind.”</p><p>	An ear-piercing shriek rings out in the night. Bilbo looks just as frightened as me as he hurries over to the fire. Thorin who had been asleep leaned against a rock sits up wide eyed looking around our campsite.</p><p>“What was that?” I ask looking to the brothers. Both of them look stone cold serious as their eyes look to the night sky. </p><p>“Orcs.” Kili says darkly sending shivers down my spine. </p><p>“Orcs?” Bilbo questions.</p><p>Fili nods “Throat cutters. There will be dozens of them out there crawling in the lowlands.”</p><p>“Do they know were here?” I stammer trying to keep my composer. </p><p>Kili nods “They always know. They attack in wee small hours of the night while everyone’s asleep. Real quiet, no screams, just lots of blood.”<br/>	Once more the screech comes again and I’m on my feet. Looking out over the lookout I scan to see if there is any sign of the monsters. My mind reels back replaying the chase in the woods before my coming to Middle Earth. Trembling I think of what might have happened if they had caught me then and I dread thinking of what would happen now.<br/>“They’re after me…” I whimper under my breath but all emotions of fear fade as I hear the two brothers chuckling. Looking back, they snicker and laugh at my reaction humored by the fear instilled in me. Feeling just as embarrassed as I am angry my cheeks burn, and I shake my head “That’s not funny.”<br/>“No, it’s not.” Thorin says gruffly standing by my side. Staring down the two brothers he narrows his fierce eyes “You think a night raid from Orcs is a joke? Did you find pleasure in playing off the fear and experience of others?”</p><p>	As Thorin motions to me both brother eyes meet mine. For an instant I see their look of regret and they avert their eyes. Kili tosses another stick in the fire “We didn’t mean anything by it.” <br/>Growling under his breath Thorin hisses “No, you didn’t. You know nothing of the world…!”<br/>We all watch as Thorin storms off away from the others. He walks over to the overlooks edge crossing his arms and looking out and to the night sky. Perhaps Thorin was defending me, but perhaps it was his own experiences he was speaking of. </p><p>Balin joins us speaking to the boys “Don’t mind him laddy. Thorin has more reason than most to hate Orcs.”<br/>Furrowing my brow, I look from Thorin to Balin “What do you mean? What happened to him?”<br/>	Balin scratches his beard looking at the campfire. He looks as if he shares the same painful memories as Thorin. Resting his arm against the rock he begins telling us the painful tale “After the dragon had stolen the lonely mountain King Thror tried to go and reclaim our ancient Dwarf Kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had gotten there first. It was legions of Orcs led by the vilest of their race. The pale Orc, Azog. He had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin, and he began by beheading the King.”<br/>	Hesitantly Balin stops as if he’s afraid to tell the tale or maybe because the memories are too painful. Either way, I wouldn’t blame him if he stopped now, but that didn’t seem to be the Dwarves style. </p><p>“Thorin’s father, Thrain, was driven mad with grief. He had been captured or killed…we didn’t know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young Dwarf Prince facing down the Pale Orc. Wielding nothing but an Oaken branch as a shield Thorin stood alone against this terrible foe!  Azog the defiler learned that day that the line of Durin wouldn’t be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and pushed the Orcs back! Our enemy had been defeated…. but there was no feast or song. Our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then there is one I can follow. There is one who I can call King.”<br/>	All Dwarves were awake and on their feet. Some of them heard the tale and others had been a part of it. Dwalin being amongst the ones with the battle scars to prove so. They all stand triumphantly looking to Thorin who now faces us all. Looking from the Dwarves his eyes settle on me. He looks with utter surety that what Balin speaks is truth and all I can feel for the Dwarf Prince is as sense of pride and pity. </p><p>Bilbo raise the question I dare not ask “And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?”<br/>“He slunk back into the hole from whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.” Thorin hisses and disappears around the corner of the rock he once rested on. We wait for him to come back or say something else, but all there is left is silence. As I look at Balin he doesn’t seem so convinced of Thorin’s words and neither does Gandalf who looks more worried than I have seen him so far. </p><p>	One by one the dwarves all fall back onto their sleeping bags and drift to sleep. Even Gandalf and Bilbo fall into a gentle slumber and I only remain. I poke at the fire to keep what little light we have up. Ever since the sound of Orc’s screeching in the night and the tale of the battle of Moria sleep was an impossibility. Looking around I noticed that Thorin had yet to return and it had been well over two hours. No one was awake to come and help me go in search of him, but I couldn’t just sit here doing nothing. <br/>	Getting up from the fire I shake out my jitters and head the way Thorin did earlier. The moon lights my path steering me away from the ledge. As I go around the rock, I see Thorin just a few feet ahead of me. Sitting on the ledge of the cliff he is looking out to the night sky and the magnificent view below. He seems so content and yet sad. I think he looks just as lonely as I feel at times. <br/>“Are you going to join me or linger there staring?” he asks sharply.<br/>Gasping I quickly step out into view “I-I’m sorry-I…I was just making sure you were okay.”<br/>“Why wouldn’t I be?” he asks in his usual agitated tone. Awkwardly I shuffle as he glares at me before turning his attention back to the view “I don’t-No, your right I shouldn’t have…I’m just gonna head back.”</p><p>	Before I leave, he lets out a heavy sigh “You sure you don’t want to look for a bit?”<br/>I turn back looking at the view and then to Thorin who glances back at me “It is quite spectacular.”<br/>	Now he seems almost happy I’m here. Or at least like he’s not bothered by my presence. It is difficult to read him and his moods and more precisely what he wants. Leaving seems like the more rational answer, but for some reason I find myself sitting next to the Prince. The overlook is spectacular with the dew of the trees glistening in the moonlight. Even more so is the mountain range the moon hovers above. Around us is silence and the butterflies in my stomach begin to flutter in my chest by being near Thorin. As much as he seems to despise me, I can’t find it in myself to harbor the same feelings. No matter how snappish or crude he may be, I can’t dislike him even a little. It’s quit irritating. <br/>	Glancing over to Thorin I speak to him nervously “I’m sorry about your dad and your grandfather.”<br/>Caught off guard Thorin furrows his brows looking at me puzzled. For a moment I think he looks angry that I said anything about it at all, but his face relaxes, and he nods sadly “So am I.”<br/>I smirk and nod back to him before looking out again at the view. Deep down inside of me I think of Thorin’s family. It’s not too long before I think of my own. Biting my lip, I mumble “I lied to Kili earlier.”</p><p>Thorin turns to me “What do you mean?”</p><p>Looking down at my hands to avoid his gaze I draw in a shaky breath “When he asked if my family was dead, I said no, but…I’m not so sure.” </p><p>Thorin awaits silently for me to continue. He doesn’t ask me to stop or press me with questions, but he gives his undivided attention as if what I am saying has high value. Its more than I’ve ever gotten from anyone, even my closest friends. <br/>“I’m not from here. My world is so much different from yours. I was walking alone in the woods. I was trying to get to class when they saw me. There were a group of Orc’s. They chased me and it was clear they intended to kill me. Gandalf showed up and helped me escape by bringing me here. When Gandalf and I escaped through the portal the Orc’s didn’t come with us. If they were after me what’s to say they didn’t go after my family as well?”</p><p>	The more I spoke about what happened the more my mind thought of the possibilities. My guts twist in knots at the thought and an exasperated choke comes out of me. Tears brim in my eyes and I desperately fight to hold them back.</p><p>“What if-while I was running like a coward, they were tearing my family to pieces…?!”</p><p>	All of the painful thoughts and images of my family being slaughtered haunts my thoughts. Like some horrific move the images reel through my mind uncontrollably. I can feel my body trembling and the tears fall from my eyes. Even the thought of Thorin seeing me like this didn’t pull at me to get a grip on myself. Just as I feel like I’m going to fall apart I feel Thorin’s strong warm hand grip my own. The trembling of my hands slowly but surely ceases being comforted by Thorin’s grip. My cheeks burn and I look back to him as he leans closer to me “Surviving is not for the cowardly or weak of heart. Dying is easy, living is harder.”</p><p>“And what if I go back and they’re gone? I will be left with nothing. Ever here I’m all alone.”</p><p>Giving my hand another squeeze Thorin looks down as if he’s lost in thought. Looking back up he smirks “So am I.”</p><p>	Another screech rings out in the night instilling fear within me once more. Out of reaction I lean away from the noise and feel myself press up against Thorin. Shamefully I pull away and Thorin withdraws his hand from mine. Scanning the overlook, I look for any sign of the creatures lurking or coming after me. As the night stills again Thorin stands to his feet. Extending a hand, he motions for me “Let me show you some of the good things of the night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thorin shows Elena some wonders of the night in Middle Earth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Thorin)<br/>	Perhaps it was her calming presence or her kind words. I’m not sure why I allowed myself to be free with her even for a moment. An instinct deep inside of me felt the overwhelming need to shield her from any harm. Rather it be brash words or a sword. It was the way she would look at me I suppose. How she looks to everyone. When I look at her, I do not see what I see in others here in Middle Earth. I see kindness, love, empathy, and understanding. To her cruelty and malice are words unknown to her. They are as foreign to her as the actions of being so. <br/>	As we wonder through the tree line just below the pathway leading to the others, I stop. Following not far behind me she comes up next to me looking fretfully around us. Smirking I rest a hand on her shoulder “It’s alright. We’re not far from the others.”<br/>Following closely, we step into the woods walking further in. The crickets are chirping, and the forest is alive with its night life. As we come to a clearing I stop and turn back to Elena. She looks at me suspiciously “Okay, just so you know if you brought me all the way out here to murder me, I’m going to make you work for it.”<br/>	Chuckling I shake my head stepping closer to her. For a moment she looks as if she’s going to take a step back from me. Holding her shoulders she stands arm length from me. Slowly my hands slide down her arms until I’m holding her forearms. The red color powders her cheeks and I quickly let go. Clearing my throat, I step aside giving her view of the clearing. <br/>“What are we looking for exactly?” she asks confused “Am I not seeing it or…?”<br/>I see the spark of light and quickly cover her mouth with my hand. Holding her close I whisper softly “Try to be quiet. They scare easily.”<br/>Pulling my hand from her mouth she whispers “They?”<br/>I glance at her from the side and then guide her pointing “Just ahead. Look for the flicker of light. You’ll see them.”<br/>Slightly pushing her forward she steps closer to the center of the clearing. Looking back over her shoulder she desperately motions for me to follow her. Shaking my head in disagreement I cross my arms and motion her along with the nudge of my hand. Grimacing nervously, she looks back and keeps going. Halting about ten feet in front of me she stands in the dark. Just as I suspected the moon comes out from behind the clouds lighting the clearing. As if on cue the blue lights appear from the forest and come out into view. <br/>	The celestial mermaids swim around Elena in the moonlight night. Three of them circle her and admire her from where she stands in awe of them. Coming together they all look at her and giggle at her expression. Lifting her hand slowly, Elena goes to touch one. Cautiously the celestial creature reaches a small hand out touching Elena’s. With another giggle she excitedly swims around Elena before flowing along the forest floor grazing her hand along the plants. Each blade of grass and dew-covered flower lights up in a florescent hue beautifully lighting the forest floor around us. Slowly I make my way to Elena admiring all of the light-colored plant life. One of the celestials circles me and eyes me up and down. Getting closer to my face she smiles before planting a kiss on my nose. Scrunching up my nose I rub it with my sleeve whilst sheepishly backing away. <br/>	Turning around I watch Elena as she interacts with her newfound creatures. They seem to enjoy flowing through her hair and swimming around her torso. The electric light from them reflects in Elena’s eyes. Her bright smiles match the celestial’s own light. The stars seem to shine in the reflection of Elena’s eyes as they begin rapturing me. Bit by bit she’s pulling me in and some emotion I have never felt before begins to grow.<br/>“Thorin, they are so beautiful.” She breathes admiring the creatures. <br/>I smirk watching her admire then “Yes, they are.”<br/>	Elena looks back at me with her eyes meeting mine. Blinking I avert my eyes from her as she looks back at me concerned. Turning my back on her I cross my arms again walking away. Over my shoulder I call back “We should get some rest. Sunrise will be on us soon.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this was such a short chapter! The others will be longer I promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Trolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elena comes face to face with three giants of middle earth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Gandalf*<br/>	The day had been long. Possibly longer than the day before. Only two days into this journey and already some of the Dwarves are griping. Looking over to Elena I see her tired eyes and slumping shoulders as we ride along. She’s slowly losing herself to her mind. The longer we travel on our journey the more she will begin to absorb and understand, and I fear the day she does. I fear for her and what truths she will discover of who she is and how everyone’s lives depend on her. If she cannot save us from the darkness, I don’t know who will.<br/>“We’ll camp here for the night.”<br/>	Removing myself from my thoughts I look to the dwarves who have stopped. Huddling around an old torn down farmhouse, they gather removing their packs and already laying out their bedrolls. Sliding off my horse I sneer at the house as the sickly feeling sinks in. Stepping inside I look around examining the ruin “A farmer and his family used to live here.”<br/>Just outside, Thorin orders the dwarves, sending them off to their tasks “Oin, Gloin, get a fire going.”<br/>“Right you are.” The bushy haired Dwarf agrees whilst Bombur and Elena begin gathering sticks and kindling. While they disappear into the edge of the wood, Thorin enters into the abandoned farmhouse.<br/>“I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley.” I suggest knowing full and well my advice will be ignored. <br/>Narrowing his eyes Thorin growls “I have told you already, I will not go near that place.”<br/>“Why not? The Elves could help us! We could get food, rest, advice. It would do Elena good to meet Lord Elrond. Perhaps he can help her move than I.”<br/>Thorin huffs “I do not need their advice. Elena, will be better off with me helping her than an Elf.”<br/>“Better off with you?” I question catching the Dwarf off guard “Do not tell me you have come to care about the girl’s well-being.”<br/>Turning away Thorin looks to the back of the crumbling home fist clenched “We are not going.”<br/>“We have a map we cannot read; Lord Elrond will help us.”<br/>Whirling back around Thorin seethes in anger “Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrating our sacred halls, and the Elves looked on. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather…betrayed my father?”<br/>I lean in closer desperate to get him to see reason “You are neither of them. And besides, it was not Lord Elrond who abandoned you at Erebor. That was of King Thranduil’s doing. Besides the point, I did not give you that map and key so you could hold onto the past.”<br/>“I did not know they were yours to keep.” Thorin snaps and I feel the anger rise up within me.<br/>Scowling at him I turn away as my anger builds. I pass Bilbo who looks fretfully and then meet Elena’s eyes. For an instant, she looks as if she will run after me.<br/>“You okay?” Elena asks.<br/>“Gandalf, where are you going?” Bilbo calls.<br/>Storming through the camp I grumble “To see the company of the only one around here who’s got any sense.”<br/>“And who’s that?”<br/>“Myself, Mr. Baggins! I’ve had enough of dwarves for one day.”</p><p> </p><p>*Elena*</p><p>	Fearfully I watch as the grey wizard disappears from sight. Slowly the thoughts of the wizard leaving me to the dwarves care alone frightens me. I can see my chances of returning to my family slipping away with every angered stride.<br/>“Is he coming back?” fearful I turn to Balin who doesn’t look so convinced. <br/>Thorin emerges from the old farmhouse not looking too pleased himself “Come on Bombur were hungry.” </p><p>	As night falls the fire roars heating up the large pot of stew with bits of meat and vegetables. It’s not the best taste in the world, but my growling stomach doesn’t complain as I take a salty bite. The warm liquid slides down my throat and warms my aching stomach. Bilbo looks out in the direction Gandalf left hours ago. I try not to let my nerves get the better of me, but I still wonder.<br/>“He’s been gone a long time.” Bilbo states coming to sit next to me by the fire. <br/>I nod in agreement “I hope he comes back. I don’t know what I’ll do if he doesn’t.”<br/>“He’ll come back.” Bilbo assures “He has to.”<br/>“He’s a wizard!” Bofur exclaims pouring more stew into two separate bowls “He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor: take these to the lads.”<br/>	As Bofur puts the bowls in Bilbo’s hand’s, the Hobbit sighs and begins heading towards the edge of the woods. As I watch him disappear into the tree’s I think of Gandalf. I think perhaps he’s hiding out until morning to give himself time to calm down, or maybe the Orc’s have him. Standing I look to the dwarves, some asleep and some still eating. Thorin is the only one who sits under the cover of the fallen farmhouse watching the rest of the Company. Wringing my nervous hands, I approach him until he looks up at me. <br/>“G-Gandalf’s been gone a while. I think we should go look for him.”<br/>“We?” he snaps.<br/>“Well, me. I can go look for him. Just wanted to tell you in case-…”<br/>“I am not your babysitter.” Thorin growls “If you wish to go seek out the old fool, do it yourself. You need no permission from me.”<br/>Taken back by his words I feel the tightness in my throat and nod “I understand.” and I turn away heading out to find Gandalf.</p><p>“Don’t be dead-don’t be dead.” I mumble to myself while pushing my way through the woods. There is no sign of Gandalf or any proof he even headed this way except for a few muddy prints. As my nerves rattle the farther, I go, the more I think on Thorin’s words. All I can think about is how he must hate me. I would love more than anything for him to like me. Even if it were just as friends. Perhaps I misread Thorin the night before on the mountain’s ledge and later in the clearing. His acts and words of kindness were that of manner and tolerance of me. Now it has obviously worn thin. <br/>	The sound of voices catches my attention. Just ahead through the tree’s I see a shining light and immediately my mind thinks “Gandalf.” Quickly I make my way down the overgrown path trudging through without any caution or thought of danger. As the deep voices become louder, I realize it’s not one or two but three. Just before I step out into view, I see the giant trolls huddling around a fire with a large bolder size pot over the flames. My body freeze’s and my eyes widen. All doubt that this place is real disappears in an instant. In the back corner I see the makeshift fence where many of our horses are held captive. I can only imagine the plans the trolls have for them, but what of me?<br/>	The voices of the trolls become distant as my eyes look to a bloody pile of clothes nearby. An old tattered pile of farmers clothes, a ripped dress and apron, and two sets of children’s clothes. Trembling I lower myself to the ground crawling backwards into the tree line. The only thing that stops me in my tracks is the screaming howl of the smallest one, who holds a snot covered Bilbo in his hands.<br/>“Blimey! Bert, look what’s come out of me hooter! It’s got arms, and legs, and everything!”<br/>The other two trolls gather around him looking puzzled and amazed at Bilbo. The Hobbit freezes up, not daring to make a move.<br/>“What is it Tom?” the one to the left asks.<br/>Turning up his nose the troll pulls from Bilbo “I don’t know, but I don’t like the way it wriggles around.”<br/>	Tom shakes Bilbo to the ground, the Hobbit hitting with a thud. Watching helpless from the sideline I see the Hobbit scramble to his feet. The largest Troll points a jagged knife to Bilbo right at his chest.<br/>“What are you then? An oversized squirrel?”<br/>“I’m a burgl- a Hobbit!” Bilbo exclaims nervously trying to lean as far from the knife as possible.<br/>“A Burgla-Hobbit?” Tom questions looming in closer.<br/>“Can we cook him?” Bert asks.<br/>Tom grins menacingly reaching for Bilbo “We can try!”<br/>	As the trolls go after Bilbo, the Hobbit dodgers them left and right. All I can do is watch in hopes Bilbo will see me and make a run for it. Waving my arms from my hiding spot Bilbo thankfully sees me. As he races for the trees towards freedom, Bert steps in front of him, blocking his way. <br/>“He wouldn’t make more than a mouth full, not when he’s skinned and boned!”<br/>The other agrees “Perhaps there’s more Burgla-Hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie!”<br/>All the trolls try to grab Bilbo, but he outruns them at every turn and attempted snag. Growling in aggravation, the trolls result to swinging at him trying to even get a hit in.<br/>“It’s too quick!” Tom exclaims as Bilbo runs through the Trolls legs and Bert swings his handle aiming for the sly Hobbit. Instead, the handle slams into Tom’s knee, making the troll yelp in pain. Just as Bilbo makes for the other way the third troll grabs him up by his feet.<br/>A pit in my stomach forms and I don’t know rather to run and get help or stay and try to save my friend. Either way, one choice or the other could get Bilbo killed or all of us. <br/>“Are there any more of you little fellows out here?” the largest asks. <br/>Bilbo looks to me but shakes his head fiercely “Nope.”<br/>“He’s lying.” Tom hisses.<br/>“No, I’m not!” <br/>“Hold his toes over the fire! Make him squeal!”<br/>Out of nowhere Kili emerges from the bushes striking Tom’s leg. The troll shrieks in pain falling back, coddling his leg. The other two look down at Kili startled. <br/>“DROP HIM!” Kili demands. <br/>The larger one raises a brow “You what?”<br/>Grinning devilishly Kili flicks his sword and points the sharp edge “I said, drop him.”<br/>	Growling, the troll tosses Bilbo in the air. I watch the Hobbit go flying and he collides into Fili who catches him falling back. Thorin and the rest of the Company come running from the tree line with weapons raised. Thorin gives the first blow to the closest troll and the fight breaks out. Weaponless I sit back and watch the scene play out. Bravely they fight against the trolls, hacking and hammering their feet and legs. Tom’s knife falls from his felt and Bilbo and I lock eyes at once. Nodding the Hobbit creeps through the chaos grabbing up the oversized weapon. From a distance I see him cutting the ropes holding our horse’s captive. As soon as their freed the larger troll catches Bilbo from the corner of his eye. <br/>“Look out!” I shout but the Hobbit is in their clutches once more. <br/>As the dwarves gather Fili spots the Hobbit in the clutches of the two trolls with the third grinning triumphantly.<br/>“Bilbo!”<br/>“No!” Thorin stops Fili from any further action as the trolls threateningly parade Bilbo.<br/>“Lay down your arms or will wip his off!”<br/>	Hesitantly Thorin eyes Bilbo, clearly seething with silent anger. Contemplating he awaits until he stakes his sword into the ground. The Hobbit looks defeated and disappointed in himself as he watches all the dwarves drop their weapons one by one. I, however, watch from my hiding spot as all of my friends are tied up and most held over the roaring fire. </p><p> </p><p>*Bilbo*</p><p>“That’s hot! It’s hot-it’s hot!” Fili exclaims while he, Bofur, Dwalin, Ori, and a few other dwarves are spun over the fire tied together. Lying on the ground tied up in a smelly sack with Thorin, Balin, Fili, Oin, and Bombur, I look around for Elena. As I try to find her in the tree line all I see it darkness. Has she abandoned us? No. Not Elena. She would never, but maybe that’s wishful thinking. I wouldn’t blame her if she did. The dwarves may say otherwise.<br/>“Where’s Elena?” Kili whispers looking over to me “Did you see her? Is she alive?” <br/>“If she is, maybe she can get us out of this…situation.” Oin mutters. <br/>“Yes, she’s alright. I believe she’s gone to find Gandalf.”<br/>Thorin releases the rope around the sack from between his teeth “That’s all she is. Gone. The human has left us to our own devices as well as the Wizard. We are on our own!”<br/>“No.” I snap “They wouldn’t do that. I may not know Elena or Gandalf that well, but they wouldn’t leave their friends behind.”<br/>“Friends?” Thorin scoffs “What friends are we to them?”<br/>“You should know, Elena has a heart bigger than any ocean I’ve seen. She’d fit the whole world into it if permitted. Don’t assume you know all there is Thorin, son of Thrain. She will come for us.”<br/>	The larger dwarf, William, tosses more logs onto the fire. Bert tends to the spit, continuously turning the dwarves around and around. Tom becomes antsy as his large stomach growls “Don’t bother cooking them. Let’s just sit on them and squash them into jelly.”<br/>Bert scoffs “They should be sauteed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage.”<br/>“Oooh, that does sound quite nice.<br/>“Never mind the seasoning!” William exclaims “We aint got all night! Dawn aint far away and I don’t fancy being turning to stone.”<br/>	From the corner of my eye, I see movement. As I turn to look, I see Elena who nods to me reassuringly. Lifting up a glimmering object I see her arms full of almost is not all the troll’s weapons and cooking utensils. Motioning to the trolls I catch her meaning and an idea pops into my head. <br/>“Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!”<br/>From the spit Gloin calls “You can’t reason with them, they’re half-wits!”<br/>“Half-wits?” Bofur questions “What does that make us?”<br/>Getting to my feet I hop along as the three trolls look to me “I meant with the seasoning.”<br/>“What about the seasoning?” Bert asks slowly turning the wheel.<br/>I chuckle “Have you smelt them? You’re going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up.”<br/>“Traitor!” Thorin shouts and the rest yell in protest.<br/>“What do you know about cooking dwarf?” William growls.<br/>Bert shoves him “Shut up! Let the uh, fluraburburrhobbit talk.”<br/>I nod smiling graciously to him “Yes, well, the secret to cooking dwarf is-..”<br/>	From behind the trolls, I see Elena cautiously stepping out behind them. Watching the trolls, she reaches grabbing the last knife. Picking it up she clutches it to her and then her eyes lock on me. My mind blanks and I fumble over my words.<br/>“Yes?” Bert says leaning in “Come on! Tell us the secret!”<br/>“Yes, I’m telling you the secret!” I say through clenched teeth. <br/>As I look back, I see Elena has disappeared with the last of the weapons. Relieved I smirk looking out in the air for a made-up cooking secret “The secret is toooo skin them first!”<br/>	Every dwarf begins shouting at once and flailing about in a panic. Dwalin, who is spinning from the spit points a shaking finger at me “I won’t forget that! I won’t forget it!”<br/>“What a load of rubbish!” William protests “I’ve eaten plenty with their skins on. Scruff em, I say, boots and a-…”<br/>“AAAGGGHHHHOOOOO”<br/>	The eerie moan erupts from the trees surrounding us. Everyone falls quiet including the trolls. Looking around worriedly Tom cowards “B-Bert? Did you hear that?!”<br/>“What is this?” William growls suspiciously<br/>“AAAGGGHHHHH!!!!!” the high pitched shriek rings out and it sends chills down my spine.<br/>“Elena.” Thorin breathes now scanning his eyes along the forest.<br/>“Something got her!” Bombur says fretfully as another ghostly moan rings out.<br/>“OOOOAAAA!!!”<br/>“GHOSTS!!!!!” Tom shouts as all three trolls jump and stand back-to-back.<br/>“Get the knifes!” Bert commands as they frantically search.<br/>“Th-there not here!” William frantically begins digging in the dirt as if he would find them there.<br/>“Spirits of the wood! They’re coming for us!” Tom whines as me and the rest of the dwarves watch on. From the corner of my eye, I see the wandering wizard make his way through the trees. I smirk and put on my most frightened face “G-g-good sirs! Please-don’t let us fall victim to the Banshee of Bree!”<br/>“B-b-banshee?” Tom stammers.<br/>I nod “Yes, the wailing woman. Says she collects souls of the dead and they tell her their tale of ruin. If she finds their story worthy of revenge, she goes after those who had wronged the poor souls in this life. She takes theirs and drags them down to the bottomless pits of fire!”<br/>“AAAARRGGGHHH!”<br/> “SHE’S GOT ME!” Tom yells covering his head with his large hands.<br/>William. Although fearful, stands up “I ain’t afwaid of no ghoul! We can take ‘er on!”<br/>“The dawn will take you all!” Gandalf’s voice booms as he stands on the large bowlder blocking out what little light is coming over the horizon.<br/>The trolls drop any notion of fear and look to the wizard “Who is he?” William asks.<br/>Bert shrugs “No idea.”<br/>Tom smiles “Can we eat him too?”<br/>	With a forceful crack, Gandalf’s staff strikes the rock splitting it in two. Sunlight radiates all around us from the light of the new day. The trolls whimper and cry out as the sun nearly burns their flesh. Stiffening up and joints cracking, we watch as they come to a standstill and completely turned into cold, hard, stone. <br/>	Elena steps out, the sunlight radiating behind her and she smiles to us all. Pulling out a hollowed old horn, she yells into it as the deep radiating sound of a howl rings out above the Company.<br/>“AAAOOOOO!”<br/>	The Company erupts into laughter and cheers. Relief floods through us all and the dwarves shout they’re thanks to Elena who takes a small but humbled bow. The dwarves howl in response mixed in with more laughter. Laughing along with the others, her and Gandalf come down and begin freeing the dwarves one by one. Out of all of them, Thorin smiles the brightest and I can’t help but notice the way he looks at Elena.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Visions on Cave Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elena witnesses terrifying past events.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Thorin)</p><p>	I struggle to free myself from the sack. While Gandalf helps the other dwarves down from the spit Elena comes to my aid. Crouching down she quickly begins untying the ropes. Before I can look up and catch her gaze I’m freed, and she is upright extending her hand. Hesitantly I take it and she hoist me to my feet.<br/>“There we go.” She says cheerfully and takes a quick glance up at me. <br/>I smirk seeing the red in her cheeks. She is so easy to get flustered over nothing. Perhaps it’s the nearly closed space between us as we stand face to face. I give her hand a light squeeze and her eyes lock back with mine.<br/>Gently I give my gratitude “Thank you.”<br/>She nods “Your welcome.” and steps away looking to the ground.<br/>“Wait!” I grab her arm and she looks back and I feel my cheeks flush. Quickly I release her crossing my arms “How did you accomplish all of that?”<br/>I motion to the trolls and she shrugs “I just…improvised.”<br/>“Improvised?” I sound more angered than intended “You saved us based on luck?”<br/>“But did you die?” she asks with a snort and I give her a smirk “No, I suppose not. That was very brave. Clever.” I tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, my fingertips brushing against her cheek. <br/>Blushing her eyes widen and she smiles looking to her feet “Oh, um, th-thank you.”<br/>	I chuckle and nod when she looks back up to me smiling back. The unfamiliar feeling arises in my chest. Elena, for some unknown reason, brings me comfort and fear all at once. Her presence is comforting and her continuous kindness despite my brooding and sharp bite of words. However, the thought of her being in danger, getting injured, or worse, terrifies me. Clearing my throat, I place my hands behind my back and leave her without another word.<br/>“Brave one, isn’t she?” Gandalf asks as he’s leaned against the stone statues. <br/>Glancing back at Elena as she helps the Hobbit free, I nod “Yes, if you consider scampering in the shadows brave.”<br/>Gandalf narrows his eyes “Hmm, yes, but, still in one piece.”<br/>“No thanks to your burglar.”<br/>“He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that.” <br/>Repentantly I nod before taking one more glance at the Hobbit who locks eyes with me. Giving a reassuring nod he turns and joins Elena and Bofur in conversation. Gandalf turns, examining the trolls suspiciously “They must have come down from the Ettenmoors.”<br/>I raise a brow “Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?”<br/>“Oh, not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands.” Gandalf’s face darkens and I feel my stomach twist. For a moment I feel like I may be sick. Taking a calming breath, I look around “They couldn’t have moved in daylight. There must be a cave nearby.”</p><p>	The smell could burn the hair from my chin. The sickening feeling from earlier is nothing compared to this. I’m gagging, trying not to lose what little food I have on my stomach. We all follow Gandalf into the troll cave that is stocked of dusted weapons and treasure boxes. <br/>“What’s the stench?” Kili retches.<br/>“It is a troll hoard.” Gandalf calls back “Be careful with what you touch.”<br/>“Why did that just make this ten times more disgusting?” Elena asks following behind me. <br/>I glance back “Because you know exactly what it means.”<br/>	Elena groans and the rest of the Company follows suit. As we go deeper within the cave, I catch Gloin and Bofur open a chest that is filled the gold coins. Bofur eyes it “Seems a shame to leave it lying around. Anyone could take it.”<br/>Gloin turns speaking loudly “Agreed. Nori, get a shovel.”<br/>Shaking my head, I turn away from the dwarves as they begin digging as quickly as they can. Over at the bottom of the cave Elena stands next to Gandalf expecting the weapons. Joining Elena, she smirks at me from the side as she reaches for a long, slick, black bow with silver markings. <br/>“I wouldn’t if I were you…” I say reaching for the bow “You don’t seem like the sort to handle such a weapon.”<br/>Pulling back and holding the bow to her she scoffs “Trust me, I think I can handle it.”<br/>I scoff “Do you now?”<br/>	I see the small flicker of anger in her eye, but she keeps her composure. Smirking she grabs the quiver filled the arrows and places the bow across her body. Sighing I nod and turn away looking to all the swords made with precise crafting. <br/>“These were not made by any troll.”<br/>Gandalf picks up his own sword examining the markings “Nor were they made by any smith among men. They were forged in the Gondolin by the High Elves of the First age.”<br/>Once more my stomach churns, but not from the smell of the cave. Before I unsheathe the sword, I pull back ready to cast it aside in disgust. Glaring at me the wizard snaps “You could not wish for a finer blade!”<br/>I look to Elena who looks from the sword to me. She gives a nod of approval and I reluctantly unsheathe the weapon, holding it high above me. Picking up my torch, I extend it to Elena “Here. Hold this.”<br/>	Just as soon as she takes hold, I feel her hand touch mine. As soon as we touch, I hear a pained gasp leave her lips and her eyes widen. She looks into the flames of the torch as if she were <br/>seeing a monster. The light pink birth mark between her brows erupts in a silver light and she lets out a petrifying scream.</p><p> </p><p>(Gandalf)<br/>	My blood runs cold. Every fiber in my body ceases movement as the scene unfolds. The glow from her mark erupts in a silver light the moment she touches Thorin’s hand. I can see the look of Elena’s petrified face. Her blue eyes now turned to a silver white as the vision before her unfolds. Screaming, she clutches her chest, eyes darting around the cave walls. Flinching and crying out for ghost of another’s memory.<br/>“GRANDFATHER!” she screams reaching out before Dwalin lays a hand on her shoulder.<br/>“Lassy, wake-..”<br/>Her body jolts and as her grip on Thorin tightens, constricting his hand. The King drops the torch as the embers scatter along the cave floor. Cupping her cheek, he speaks to her trying to wake her from her horrific visions.<br/>“My lady, its me. It’s Thorin. Elena, look at me-its alright.”<br/>“What’s wrong with her?” Balin asks as he too lays a hand on her, but she only screams louder and results to sobbing. <br/>Pushing into the dwarves O shove them off one by one “Don’t touch her for God sake!”<br/>All dwarves step back and Elena crumples to the stone floor. Sobbing tears streak her face as she hides herself within her hands. Gently I wrap an arm around her shielding her from the others. Many of the other Dwarves and Bilbo look puzzled and no short measure of worried.<br/>“The fire! I see the fire! The heat b-b-burning my skin!” Elena cries “I-I saw the bodies! Piles-and-piles-and-piles of bodies! Dead…. Th-they were all dead.” She whimpers trembling as I cradle her to me. I look to Thorin who stares wide eyed at the girl before setting his fretful gaze upon me. Without words he knows. Thorin has figured out more than what I’ve told him. Whatever is inside of Elena is powerful and also dangerous. Even now, as I cradle her, I’m not even sure I realize how much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Radagast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Elena)</p><p>	I could see it. I could see everything. Any nightmare I had before of the city that went up in blaze those years ago was as vivid as if I were there. I could feel the heat upon my skin and the terror along with hatred Thorin felt that day. With Dwalin, I could feel the overwhelming sorrow and sense of loss with the blurry image of a young dwarf woman being engulfed in flame. Now, as my vision only consists of the plush green forest, I tremble with my knees brought up to my chest. Bilbo sits next to me silently whilst looking to his new sword given by the wizard.<br/>“Elena are you alright?” he asks gently resting a hand over mine.<br/>Flinching I pull away mumbling a “Yes” just under my breath. <br/>From the corner of my eye, I can see the disheartened look of Bilbo’s face. I shift closer running a hand through my hair “I’m sorry Bilbo…I didn’t mean anything-…”<br/>“No!” he gently pats my shoulder “I understand.”<br/>The smirk on my lips quickly fades as I feel the overwhelming sickening feeling “What’s wrong with me?”<br/>	The Hobbit looks from me to the ground with no words to say. If I didn’t know what was wrong with me then how could he? It’s an unfair question to ask him, but maybe I wasn’t. Perhaps I was asking the question to anyone who may hear. It seems as if someone or something were coming just through the trees to answer that very question. The snapping sound of twigs alerts everyone as Thorin calls to us “Something’s coming!” and we take up arms. Thorin immediately looks to me and grabs me up, pushing me behind him whilst holding out a shielding arm. Shakily I draw my bow with an arrow aimed straight ahead into the trees. Riding at full speed straight to us on a sled led by large rabbits is a man dressed all in brown. As he comes upon us, he seems just as startled as we are “Thieves! Fire! Murderers!” he shouts coming to a halt.<br/>With weapons drawn we await Gandalf whose grip loosens on his sword “Radagast! It’s Radagast the Brown.”<br/>Lowering my bow, I mutter “The fifth wizard?” to Thorin who cautiously lowers his sword. Joining by my side Thorin, Bilbo, and I join the group inspecting the odd-looking man. Approaching his fellow wizard, Gandalf seems glad about this new arrival. <br/>“Radagast the Brown what are you doing here?” Gandalf asks with a hint of worrisome suspicion. <br/>“I was looking for you Gandalf. Something is terribly wrong.”<br/>“Yes?”<br/>The funny fellow opens his mouth to speak but nothing, but silence stands between him and us. Gandalf leans in raising a brow and Radagast hits is leg in aggravation “Ooh, it was right there! I had a thought and-oh…” his voice fades and he look directly at me. His blue eyes widen and a look of fear, yet awe instills within him. <br/>“It’s you.”<br/>All the dwarves turn looking at me all except Gandalf. Much to Gandalf’s attempts to snatch his friend, the Brown wizard scurries over to me but is stopped by Thorin who stands in his way.<br/>“Keep your distance old man.” But with the tap of his staff Thorin is pushed to the side by an unseen force.<br/>Eyeing me closely Radagast eyes twinkle and begin to fill with the shine of tears. Tears? Yes, those are tears in his eyes. Sniffling he leans against his staff “You look so much like her. I can’ believe I’ve lived to see you here. The prophecy is true.”<br/>“Prophecy?” I question just as Gandalf pulls Radagast away “Come now Radagast. Too many mushrooms for lunch I see.”<br/>“Nonsense!” the brown wizard retorts “I haven’t eaten a single bite all day!” and they disappear behind the brush. <br/>Bewildered I stand amongst the other Dwarves before turning to Thorin who is trying to pick himself off the ground. Giving a hand he takes it and I hoist him up as we look to where the two wizards disappeared. <br/>“What did he mean prophecy? How does he know me? Thorin, do you know what’s going on?” I ask looking to the dwarf who narrows his eyes in the direction the wizards left “No, but I’m sure we’ll find out.”</p><p> </p><p>(Gandalf)</p><p>	I smoke on my tobacco pipe as I listen to Radagast. I’ve known him for quite some time and I’ve never heard him sound so unnerved. Luckily, we both can speak freely being several paces from the dwarves, Elena, and the Hobbit.<br/>“The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness had fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore, at least nothing good. The girl has arrived just in time. The air is foul with decay, but the worst are the webs.”<br/>I pull my pipe out turning “Webs? What do you mean?”<br/>Radagast shivers “Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldor.”<br/>“Dol Guldor? But the old fortress is abandoned.”<br/>“No, Gandalf, it is not.”</p><p>“Now, try and concentrate.”<br/>	Elena looks worried with her brows drawn as she takes the small piece of Radagasts blue gem from his staff. As she holds the small diamond shape in her hand, I settle in front of her and lean in. From the side, Thorin stands watching leaned against the tree to keep a watchful eye on Elena. I sigh looking back to her but put on a smile “Now, concentrate. I’m going to try something, and I need your full attention.”<br/>Elena looks suspicious “Wh-what are you going to do? This isn’t like some satanic ritual is it?”<br/>I chuckle “No dear girl, far from it. Radagast and I believe that you hold some hidden power inside of you. It has awakened upon your arrival in Mid-Earth. If you can help us see what Radagast has, then perhaps we can uncover some hidden truths.”<br/>Elena looks over to Thorin for permission and he nods reassuringly “It’s alright.”<br/>Smirking Elena nods “Okay, what do you need me to do?”<br/>“Hold the gem in your hand. Feel it. Now, think of one of your happiest memories. Focus on it and try to put yourself back into it.”<br/>Taking a calming breath Elena closes her eyes and I see her shoulders relax. As she breathes steadily, I look to Thorin who watches her intently ready to spring to her aid if need be. Radagast mutters to himself worriedly but gasps as a flicker of an image forms in a blurred scene above the girl’s head. <br/>The voices are echoed and distant, but I see Elena, a younger Elena. She stands with her small toes in the sand looking out to a roaring ocean. The sea breeze flowing through her messy hair as she looks over her shoulder.<br/>“Elena!”<br/>	Another voice calls as Elena begins running to the ocean followed by a younger girl with short blonde hair. The two children giggle as they run into the ocean splashing up water onto one another until they are soaked head to toe. As the memory begins fading the giggles of young Elena and the girl echo out before ceasing to silence and the image is gone. <br/>Opening her eyes, Elena looks frightened and excited all at once “D-did it work?”<br/>“BRAVO!” Radagast exclaims erupting in a frantic clapping.<br/>I raise a brow as we all look to him and he sheepishly ceases clapping and sits back in his spot on the ground. Thorin looks just as surprised as Elena as he looks to me “How did she do that?”<br/>I smirk “Because Master Dwarf, she is a Seeker and a very powerful at that.”</p><p> </p><p>(Elena)<br/>	“Fear. This will be the easiest yet hardest emotion to control your powers. It can help them be summoned quickly and your sixth sense to be ignited. However, it can be very taxing as well as hard to manage once in the state of mind. Lingering too long could cause you to become trapped or even result in death.”<br/>	I blink a few times taking in all the information. Gandalf looks as serious as ever including Radagast the brown who wrings his hands nervously while avoiding my gaze. My stomach begins to flip over and over, and I feel the wave of sickness begin to take over. A few days ago, before all of this I would have thought having powers was insane and downright impossible, but after what I’ve seen and experienced, I have no doubt.<br/>“Is this a life-or-death situation?” I question and the Grey wizard nods “I believe it to be true my lady, yes. There is no shame in refusing-..”<br/>“I’ll do it.”<br/>Gandalf smiles to me with pride but I can see the worry in his eyes. Looking over to Thorin who now sits next to me, I look to him for reassurance. He nods back to me and gently places his hand over mine “I promise I’ll be right here.”<br/>	I nod swallowing feeling the dryness of my throat and turn back to Gandalf. Holding the gem tightly in one hand I hold out the other to Radagast who shuffles over to me. Taking a seat, he awaits Gandalf who nods giving the go ahead. I hold the older mans callused hand and he tightly grips mine. For a moment there is nothing. No emotion or terrifying vision that unfolds before me, but the moment I open my eyes I am alone. There is no forest, Gandalf, Radagast, or Thorin. Just me and a crumbling fortress just ahead.<br/>“G-Gandalf?” I call but hear the wizard’s voice above like an echo “I’m here.”<br/>“W-what is this? Where am I?” I stammer beginning to panic.<br/>“It’s alright Elena. Calm yourself. You’re in Radagasts memory. You’ve put yourself in his place. Remember it’s just a memory.”<br/>“Just a memory…” I mutter walking forward across the stone bridge “Just a memory.”<br/>	I cross the bridge with each heavy step feeling the sickening feeling become more and more prominent the closer I get. Some form of weight seems to press on my shoulders, but I continue to venture forward unable to seem to get myself to stop. As I enter the dark fortress, I look to the darkened sky that has settled above. Even now I can feel it. It’s all around me.<br/>“A dark power dwell’s here…” I say aloud for Gandalf to hear “…I-I’ve never felt anything like this before. It’s almost suffocating me.”<br/>“It’s alright.” Gandalf reassures “We can see. Keep going.”<br/>	Before I can go any further, I hear the hissing of distant whispers. I stop and I listen in trying to pick up on the jumble of voices, but it’s not voices, it’s a voice. Just one calling out in the dark. His words are on some haunting and bone chilling chant. As the voice grows louder, I find the source from where it comes from. Looking down the hall it seems to expand and stretch as a dark shadowed figure emerges from within rushing its way towards me. I scream falling back as it disappears in smoke, only for a bright ghostly form of a king with a sword emerges from a crumbling statue. As he raises the sword, I let out another scream holding my arms out to shield my body. With one swipe I feel the sharp pain cut across my forearm before I blink seeing the forest and Gandalf again. A pair of strong arms hold me, and I’m cradled into Thorin’s chest. Trembling I cling to him as the terror courses throughout my body “I-it was a sh-shadow….a man-or monster. He c-could see me…he was calling to me.”<br/>	Gandalf crouches near Thorin and I and carefully takes hold of my arm. I feel the stinging pain again and look to see the bleeding cut from where the sword met my flesh. My eyes widen and I feel Thorin squeeze me tighter “You said it was just a memory! How did the apparition touch her?”<br/>	Ignoring the dwarf, Gandalf stands facing Radagast who had now gone pale in the face. As Gandalf touches his shoulder he flinches before immediately apologizing. Offering a hit from his pipe, Gandalf watches as the Brown wizard inhales before breathing out the smoke. I look away from the two and cover my face embarrassed letting out an exasperated sigh. It wasn’t until now I realize I was sitting on Thorin’s lap and my cheeks burn in humiliation, but I can’t bring myself to even dare move.<br/>“Elena?” Thorin calls tugging at my hand “Are you alright?”<br/>I shake my head “I don’t know…. maybe.”<br/>	Taking hold of my wrist, Thorin brings my hand down looking over my bright red face. He looks from me to the cut on my arm that he has now wrapped in a piece of his torn tunic. I slightly wince at the stinging feeling as he gently wraps it over and over again.<br/>“This will heal. I don’t think it’ll scar.”<br/>“That’s a shame.” I mutter earning a quick but obvious smile from Thorin.<br/>I snicker as well but quickly look away as Thorin and I gaze lingers too long. However, the dwarf will not let me go so easily. Tilting his head, he meets my eyes again staring back “Any scratches?” and he tilts my face either which way holding my chin.<br/>“N-no…” my face flushes again and I catch Thorin staring. “W-what is it?”<br/>He blinks out of his daze, his brows crossing again, and he goes to stand. Quickly I get off his lap standing to my feet and backing away. Thorin straightens his coat and turns to the side almost embarrassed himself “Come. We must get back to the others.” and he walks away leaving me flustered and confused. Watching Thorin disappear to join the others I feel another presence beside of me. Slightly jumping I look seeing Radagast staring in the same direction as Thorin went. He sighs and looks to me giving a nod "It is a privilege to have met you Elena. I can't wait to see what you'll do next."<br/>My heart sinks "I don't even know what I'm doing now Mr. Brown. I'm lost."<br/>He grips my shoulder tightly "Remember dear one, not all those who wander are lost."<br/>I smirk in agreement and extend the piece of his gem back to him. Taking it he quickly pulls out some thin rope tightly wrapping and tying the gem to it before placing it around my neck "It is yours now. Wear it well." and he takes leave of me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Rabbits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Thorin)<br/>	Waiting for Gandalf, I watch Elena speak with the brown wizard before he gives her a bow and scurries off back to his sled. Looking down in her hand she looks at the object he gave her. SHe admire's it and holds it gingerly. The way she studies it and looks longingly brings a some unwanted form of jealousy. <br/>Oh to be that stone.<br/>Gandalf walks up towards the rest of the Company and I pull my eyes away quickly straightening my coat. Eyeing me he grumbles trying to avoid my presence, but I have questions that need answers. However, the questions and answers can wait. A haunting howl rings out over the group instilling fear in all of us as we fall silent and still.<br/>“Is that a wolf? Are there wolves out here?” Bilbo asks looking to Bofur who stammers “A wolf? No. That is not a wolf.”<br/>	A low grumble from just behind Gloin turns into a snarl as a large Warg lunges onto the group. Quickly I pull out my sword cutting it down in one blow. The sword refuses to budge from the Warg’s skull no matter how hard I tug. The other deep growl from behind doesn’t bode well for the situation either.<br/>Elena’s bow is already drawn as she takes aim right at me “THORIN, DUCK!”<br/>	I fall to the ground as the arrow whizzes straight through the air and striking the Warg in the chest. With a yelp is trips up falling only to find Dwalin’s axe in its spine. Dwalin rips it out exposing the vertebrae of the beast. <br/>Finally, my sword wrenches free “Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind.”<br/>“Orc pack?!” Bilbo exclaims looking from me to Bofur.<br/>Gandalf storms to me seething in anger and fear “Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?”<br/>“No one.”<br/>Who did you tell?!?!”<br/>“No one I swear!” I snap back seeing the wizard’s eyes widen “What in Durin’s name is going on?”<br/>Gandalf looks to Elena “You are begin hunted.”<br/>I see the terror written all over her face. This is not her first encounter with Orcs, this much I know. However, the look shared between the wizard and the girl answers one of my most pressing questions. <br/>Hoarsely she whispers, “They’ve found me.”<br/>The Orcs are not after the Company. Their coming for Elena.</p><p>(Elena)<br/>	The look on Thorin’s face almost terrifies me more than the Orcs coming for us. Before I can blink Thorin has me by the arm pulling me close as he looks down on me in anger “You?!” he hisses under his breathe “You force yourself upon this Company and put us all at risk?!”<br/>“I-I didn’t mean to-I didn’t know they’d find me!” I stammer “Thorin, I’m sorry-…”<br/>“This is not her fault!” Gandalf snaps shoving Thorin off of me “The girl is with me and if you must outlash at anyone then it shall be me, understood?”<br/>Sneering Thorin seethes in anger staring up at the burning wizard. Clutching my pack, I step towards them trebling “No, he’s right, it’s my fault. I can take another path and maybe distract them long enough for you all to escape.”<br/>“NO!” Thorin exclaims causing everyone to fall silent and look to the three of us. Thorin shoots them a look and then walks back to m gripping my arm once again “Despite your withholdings you still singed a contract. Your part of this Company and no harm is going to befall you as long as I’m alive. Do you understand?”<br/>His eyes fiercely stare back at me and I try to stop myself from shaking. Quickly I nod swallowing the lump forming in my throat. Despite Thorin’s angered expression, I can see the gentleness and understanding in his eyes.<br/>“No need for all this fuss!” Radagast scolds marching to Gandalf “I’ll hold them off while you escape.”<br/>“It is out of the question. These are Gundabad Wargs. They’ll run you down!”<br/>Radagast puffs out his chest “These are Rhosgobel rabbits! I’d like to see them try.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Bilbo)<br/>
The howling of Wargs echoes throughout the valley. As Radagast sled bursts through the thicket his maniac laughter rings out as he shouts behind “COME AND GET ME!!!”<br/>
“Move! Quickly!” Gandalf commands as he ushers us out in the fields. Bit by bit we move along getting farther and farther from the woods. Each stop we hide behind large boulders scattered amongst the field. Elena runs staying by my side with Thorin right on her heels. His hand ever so often lightly pushing her back and telling her to keep her head low.<br/>
Stopping at another bolder we await to see Radagast and the Orcs run by. Ori, not noticing we have stopped, is merely inches away from running smack into the path of Radagast and the Orc pack.<br/>
“Ori no!” Thorin reaches out grabbing the back of the young dwarf’s coat just in time. Stumbling back into safety he exasperatedly gives thanks and leans against the rock. While Dori and Nori check on the young dwarfling I look to Gandalf. The wizard looks just as grey as his cloak and fear resides in his eyes<br/>
“Alright…” he whispers “Onward.”<br/>
All the Dwarves followed by Elena head to the next rock. Before I follow suit, I hear Thorin “Where are you leading us?” but only earns silence from the Wizard.<br/>
Taking up his staff Gandalf heads after the others as Thorin and I follow close behind. Just before we can join the others, I notice an Orc from the pack looking around, separating from the others. Just as we hide up against the boulder, we freeze hearing the low growls of his Warg and the unsheathing of his sword. The Orc and the beast are right above us. It doesn’t move or call out to the others, but it listens. Waiting to hear a noise or see movement.<br/>
Cautiously Thorin looks to Kili motioning to his bow. Nodding Kili silently draws his arrow and steps out swiftly releasing his arrow. The Warg screeches and Kili releases another as the Warg falls to our feet and the Orc jumps up with weapon raised. However, the Orc doesn’t go for Kili, Thorin, or anyone else. His sights are set on Elena. Screeching he lashes out tackling Elena to the ground. Its clawed hand raises the sword but is met with a hard blow to the head by Dwalin. The Dwarves join in battering and stabbing the Orc as it screeches in pain. Then, the world goes silent. There are no screeches or howls. It’s still for a moment. Then we hear it.<br/>
“Ul vok ukcum ayh ovas avhere!” (The Dwarf skum are over there!)<br/>
Immediately the howls ring out and the sound of Wargs and Orcs come our way. Quickly I grab up Elena and stand her to her feet. Gandalf takes off “Move! Run!”<br/>
All of us begin sprinting across the field. We don’t stop or hesitate for a moment. Our eyes never leave Gandalf who runs ahead of us hopefully leading to our safety. As we come to a clearing the Orcs and Wargs come to a slow stalking pace. The Dwarves gather in a circle sizing up and counting the Orcs.<br/>
“Were surrounded.” Dwalin grumbles as the Dwarves pull out their weapons. Shakily I unsheathe my sword and look to Elena who has an arrow draw ready to fire. She stands nearly back-to-back with Thorin who grips his sword. He looks challenging to the Orcs as if daring them to try and take her. Face against this many, they can slaughter us all in a minute.<br/>
“Where’s Gandalf?” Dori asks as we all frantically search.<br/>
Dwalin curses “He’s abandoned us!”<br/>
“No!” Elena protests scanning the area for the grey Wizard “H-he wouldn’t…he can’t-he can’t leave us.”<br/>
Abandoned or not, Gandalf is nowhere in sight. Rather he is somewhere nearby or safely hidden in the woods, were going to die. I can see the looks in everyone’s eyes and none clearer than Thorin’s. No matter how many times he commands Kili and Elena to shoot the Orcs and Wargs, it’s not enough. They get closer and closer until their nearly on us. Then a voice rings out.<br/>
“This way you fools!”<br/>
Gandalf signals us from the mouth of a nearby hidden cave. He motions for us to follow and one by on the Dwarves follow him in. I follow behind them but stop at the top looking to see Elena, Thorin, and Kili out in the field.<br/>
“Quickly!” Gandalf commands and Thorin looks back at us. Ushering Elena, they hurry to the cave and I slide in followed by Elena. In the shade of our hiding place Elena looks up to Thorin who hesitates entering in.<br/>
“Kili!” he calls to his young nephew who has still not come in.<br/>
“Kili, run!” Thorin commands.<br/>
All of us wait anxiously until the nephew and uncle slide down and join us inside the cave. We all look around but hear the roars of the Wargs above. All of us wait for a swarm of Orcs but a horn rings out silencing the Orcs and Wargs. In an instant, the pained cries of the Orcs call out and a corpse comes falling down the tunnel. The Dwarves sneer and Gandalf pokes the body with his staff insuring its dead.<br/>
Thorin pulls an arrow from the Orcs chest studying it over “Elves.” He slams the arrow down with a sneer and stands glaring at Gandalf.<br/>
“There’s a path!” Elena calls from down the stone hall “I’m not sure where it leads. Should we follow it?”<br/>
“Follow it of course!” Bofur exclaims quickly passing everyone to join the young woman as she scurries down the path.<br/>
We all follow single file down the winding path. The stone walls drip with water and seem to loom in on us as we pass through. Finally, the walls begin opening up and becoming wider until we make it out to see open sky. Just ahead in the valley I spot the gorgeous architecture and flourishing trees.<br/>
“The Valley of Imladris.” Gandalf approaches from behind looking more relieved “In common tongue it is known by another name.”<br/>
Staring admirably, I let the word pass my lips “Rivendell.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Rivendell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Elena)<br/>	Rivendell is probably the most gorgeous places I’d ever seen or visited before. The waterfalls seem to be made of diamonds even this far away. I can hardly withhold my excitement until I hear Thorin’s angered tone “This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy.”<br/>Looking back, I see Thorin toe to toe with Gandalf. The angered Dwarf glares up at the Wizard with his own look of unpleasantness. My once uplifted spirit flatlines and I find myself sulking listening to their bickering.<br/>“You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield.” Gandalf snaps “The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself.”<br/>Thorin grumbles “You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us.”<br/>“Of course, they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me.”<br/>	I smirk as Gandalf looks at me giving a small wink. Chuckling to himself he takes leave of Thorin beginning to take the others down the mountain. Watching them file in line one by one I gather my own belongings and start heading down. However, I stop looking back seeing Thorin standing still. His back remains on Rivendell and his fists are clenched tightly. I should join the others, go down the mountain, and leave Thorin to work through whatever may be hindering him, but I can’t. A sigh leaves my lips and I nervously walk back over to the dark-haired Dwarf. I stop just behind him and meekly speak “Thorin? Are you okay?”<br/>Clearing his throat, the Dwarf turns around giving a forceful smirk “Yes, quite.”<br/>“Really?” I question “Because you seem a little…frazzled.”<br/>	Thorin raises a brow confused and completely unamused by my words. I sigh and stick my hands in the pockets of my coat “I know you don’t trust them.”<br/>He scoffs “Really?”<br/>I frown and look to my feet “All I mean is that I know what it feels like, betrayal. To put your trust in someone and…. It-it’s not fair and it sucks. But right now, they’re the ones with the answers.”<br/>For a moment Thorin is silent as he looks back at me then to Rivendell. I’m afraid he’s going to jump on me and start yelling, but instead his eyes look sadly down on the Elven city.<br/>“Why does it have to be them?”<br/>I glance back at the city and then to Thorin taking another step closer “Because there’s no one else.”<br/>	We stand silently together looking down at Rivendell. It feels kind of like that night a few days ago when the two of us took in the scenery under the night sky. Moments like these with Thorin are nice. He actually seems to enjoy my company or at least that’s what I’d like to believe. Hearing a defeated sigh, he glances my way catching my eye “We have to go down there.”<br/>“Yep.”<br/>“The others will be waiting.”<br/>“I know.”<br/>“Do you feel-“<br/>“Nauseous?”<br/>“Absolutely.”<br/>“Me too.”<br/>	We both chuckle taking side glances at one another. Thorin’s smile makes the butterflies in my stomach take flight as he looks at me. Flashing my own smile, I motion for him to follow “Come on your highness, I’ll escort you.”<br/>Smirking Thorin nods extending his arm to me “Please, lead the way.”</p><p>	Thorin and I catch up with the rest of the Company. Bofur glances over his shoulder back at us. I look back at him with a smile. He glances down seeing my arm looped with Thorin’s. When he looks back up a cheeky grin spreads across his face. My cheeks burn and I grow more nervous than I already was with Thorin’s arm locked to mine. Awkwardly I draw my arm back quickly catching Thorin off guard. I smirk quickly at him before averting my eyes back to the ground just as Bofur faces forward again. <br/>	Up ahead, Gandalf leads the Company into the courtyard of Rivendell where a handsome, dark haired Elf descends down a flight of stairs. He gives Gandalf a courteous smile “Mithrandir.”<br/>“Ah, Lindir!” Gandalf happily exclaims embracing the Elf.<br/>“I must speak with Lord Elrond.”<br/>The Elf-man frowns regrettably “My Lord Elrond is not here.”<br/>Gandalf seems to shuffle uneasily as I try catching a glimpse of his face. I hear him speak again “Not here? Where is he?”</p><p>	I jump at the sound of Elvish horns ringing out across the courtyard. Armed horsemen begin approaching and the Company gathers together up in arms forcing Bilbo and I to the center. Thorin draws his sword pressing himself up against me. The feeling of his hand around my waist frightens me more than the circling horsemen. All of them look down at us in confusion and disdain. Slowly one by one they come to a halt. One Elf in particular removes his helmet and greets Gandalf.<br/>The Wizard smiles giving a bow “Lord Elrond!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Elrond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Gandalf)<br/>“Lord Elrond!”<br/>	The Elvish ruler looks down from his horse with a smile. His eyes glancing at Elena, Bilbo, and the rest of the Company for a brief moment. I smile back stepping forward speaking in his Elvish dialect “My friend! Where have you been?”<br/>“We’ve been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the south. We slew a number near the hidden pass.”<br/>	Elrond dismounts his horse and embraces me in a hug. I give a pat to his shoulder and smirks pulling away. He begins tending to his armor as we continue conversing in English “Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near.”<br/>Nervously I chuckle “That may have been us.”<br/>	Thorin steps forward with Dwalin by his side. The Dwarf King looks anything but pleased to be here or in the presence of probably the only Elf in Middle Earth who respects Dwarves. Elrond looks to Thorin with recognition “Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain.”<br/>The King speaks lowly sizing up Elrond “I do not believe we have met.”<br/>“You have your grandfather’s bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain.”<br/>“Indeed; he made no mention of you.”<br/>	The insult sting’s probably every Elf present including myself. I can feel my blood boiling as I shoot daggers back at Thorin who only seems pleased with the discomfort he’s caused. However, before the heavy air lingers for too long, a voice of reason and grace cuts through the silence. <br/>“I have never seen a more beautiful place.”<br/>	Everyone looks to Elena who shyly steps forward and in front of Thorin. He seems caught off guard and a little irritated as she stands in the way awkwardly bowing to Lord Elrond. I see the smile formed on Elrond’s face as Elena smiles up at him brightly.<br/>“Were really sorry about the intrusion. We didn’t mean to cause any trouble for you. Gandalf was quick on his feet and led us to safety. He hid us but you truly saved our skins. I’m grateful for your help. I’m sure we all are.” Elena looks back over her shoulder to the Dwarves making sure they at least pretend to have manners. <br/>	For a moment Elrond is silent and then speaks in Elvish. He speaks slowly in an almost hushed tone. Elena looks confused and glances from Thorin to Elrond. All the Dwarves become rattled but none more so than Gloin.<br/>“What is this?” the red-haired Dwarf growls “DOES HE OFFER HER INSULT?!”</p><p>The others nod in agreement and ban together as if their ready to run Lord Elrond through. Chuckling to myself I look at Elrond who meets my eye with an amused look. I shake my head “No master Glion he is offering you food.”<br/>Elrond, Elena, and I chuckle at the Dwarves facial expressions as they huddle murmuring for a quick moment then disbanding. Gloin, now red in the face, nods “Well, in that case, lead on.”</p><p> </p><p>(Elena)<br/>	Lord Elrond wasn’t quite as intimidating as I thought him to be. Yes, he is formal, royalty, and respectable, but he is also kind, generous, and relaxed. When I look at him, I see someone who reminds me of my uncle. Elrond had graciously escorted me inside the main palace of Rivendell. He offered his arm, and I took it shyly just as I had with Thorin before. The customs of Middle Earth are still very foreign to me. <br/>“So, where is it you’re from?” he asks as we walk just ahead of the Dwarves.<br/>I chuckle nervously “Ugh, well, it’s kind of a long story.”<br/>“Then I’m sure it’s worth hearing.” Elrond offers me a warm smile patting my hand “You must tell me after dinner.”<br/>I nod “Yes sir. Er, I mean-sorry I don’t know how to um, address you.”<br/>Elrond stifles his laugh at my clumsiness “Please, just Elrond.”<br/>Before I can embarrass myself, further Elrond calls on the Elven maids of his home. Two of them come before us and give a small bow. Elrond smiles from me to them “Would you be so kind as to escort lady Elena to her chambers for the night. See to it she gets all she needs for this evening.”<br/>He extends his arm for me to follow. Nervously I look back at him “Oh, th-thank you so much! I don’t-uh-I will see you later?”<br/>My eyes had drifted from the Elf to Thorin who only gives me a side glance as his arms are crossed against his chest. I furrow my brows while my head reels with a million different reasons as to why Thorin acts like he hates me all over again. Suppose I will know at supper. <br/>	The warm lavender scented bath was just what I needed. Had it not been for keeping everyone waiting I could have stayed in the bath all night. Now I sit before a mirror in an Elvish dress that had to of been taken out for some other big-boned woman. Taken out or not, its lovelier than any other dress I’ve worn. The real task at hand is figuring out how to fix my mess of hair and Elvish makeup. <br/>“Lady Elena?”<br/>	My eyes look up in the mirror to see a beautiful young Elvish woman. She seems about my age and barely peeks through the door. Seeing my smiling face, she enters in and I turn facing her. She gives a bow as do I before were staring again. She had fierce blue eyes highlighted by her black colored eyelashes and long raven hair. Her skin is fairer than my own and her lips a bright pink. Smiling and speaking ever so softly she steps forward “My name is Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond.”<br/>My eyes widen and I quickly bow again “Oh! My lady, so nice to meet you.”<br/>She giggles “Please, call me Arwen.”<br/>I nod with a smile, but the room falls to silence and it becomes awkward. Thankfully Arwen breaks the silence motioning to the brush, pins, and other Elvish items. <br/>“Do you need some assistance?”<br/>I snort and flush in embarrassment “Please! I have no earthly idea how to use hardly any of this.”<br/>Arwen, who seems quite ecstatic, hurries over as I sit down “Don’t worry, you’re in capable hands.”</p><p> </p><p>(Thorin)<br/>	It’s already been excruciating being here. Even as polite and inviting Lord Elrond has been, I almost hate him more. Probably would have been better if he was hateful and arrogant as most Elves are. At least, the ones I use to be familiar with. To numb myself from the now dull conversation going on between Elrond and Gandalf, I take small quick sips of my flash hoping nightfall will be upon us soon. The dinner plates are served, and the Company already have their noses turned up at their green plates. <br/>Oin nudges Ori “Come on, try it. Just a mouth full.”<br/>The young Dwarves shakes his head “I don’t like green food.”<br/>“Where’s the meat?” Dwain snaps shuffling his hands through the greenery. <br/>Ori looks down the table with wide hopeful eyes “Have they got any chips?”<br/>	From the end of the table, I see my nephews sitting side by side. While Fili tries stomaching the greenery, Kili has his eyes set on one of the Elf maids. They each exchange looks while Kili gives a wink. Dwalin and a few others stare at him and his eyes immediately go back down to his plate “I can’t say I fancy Elf maids myself. Too thin. They’re all high cheek bones and creamy skin. Although, that one there’s not bad.”<br/>	The Dwarves including myself follow his line of sight to the Elf that had just passed by. I want to hide under the table or fall onto my own sword. Dwalin leans in “That’s not an Elf maid laddie.”<br/>Kili looks as the Elf turns, and turns a bright shade of red. He looks to the other Dwarves who now all uproar in laughter. I myself even chuckle as I take another swallow from my flask. Still roaring with laughter, the Dwarves bang their fists and utensils on the table in their amusement. <br/>“It’s not funny.” Kili grumbles shoveling a mouthful of greens. <br/>	As we all continue on in laughter, none of us realize the doors opening. As I look down to my plate, I catch movement from the corner of my eye. Looking up I see Elena stepping outside from the shadows of the doorway. She’s dressed in a long flowing gown that has a small train of fabric behind her. Her brown hair shimmers in the final lights of day and her eyes are blue as emeralds. Her cheeks are a bright red as her eyes lock with mine. The laughter and noise of the others seems to silence and fall away with the rest of the world. I don’t even realize that I’ve stood from my seat and am slowly making my way to her. She almost looks radiant standing there dressed in the shades of pink and gold. As her eyes look up into mine, I realize I’m standing before her merely inches away. For a moment were still not uttering a word or even letting a breath past our lips. Slowly my hand extends out and my fingertips barely touch hers. Before they can interlock the world comes whirling back in at the sound of Kili’s voice “Oi! Are you wearing a dress?”<br/>	The entire table is silent as all eyes are on us. Elrond and Gandalf seem to be smiling to Elena in greetings while everyone else gawks at us both in confusion and some amusement. I glare back at Kili who sinks back in his seat sipping on his drink. However, Elena is quick to recover snapping back “No, Kili, it’s a kilt. Can’t you tell the difference?” <br/>	The Company chuckles and Fili shoves his younger brother playfully. The Dwarves soon go back to conversing and picking at their unwanted food. I however turn back to Elena who blushes at my gaze. <br/>Her shyness amuses me, and I extend an arm “Shall I escort you my lady?”<br/>She bites her lower lip trying to conceal her smile “Why yes, I believe you may have to. There is a very good chance I could get lost between here and my seat.”<br/>	I snort and she lets her own laughter escape. To some of the others we must seem like children snickering and whispering with our own little jokes. Perhaps it is her that makes me more relaxed and giddier or just the booze getting the job done. Either way, I find this moment actually pleasant. Perhaps the evening hasn’t gone to complete waste after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Moon Runes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Bilbo)<br/>	The Dwarves laughed, conversed, drank, laughed some more, and drank some more. Without hardly any food in their bellies the alcohol seems to go straight into them and took effect. Elena seemed more amused than worried about their behavior. Before we all left the table to go do our own exploring or lazing about, Elena had taken Gloin to the side. She gave her thanks for his consideration of her honor when he thought Elrond had spoken out of turn to her. The red-haired Dwarf responded in drunken tears saying “No man nor beast shall ever say cross words with you miss. That I promise.” Which Elena gave him a quick hug before he staggered off with Dwalin who actually gave Elena a sincere smile. <br/>“Weepy drunk this one.” Dwalin said with a snort as Gloin blew his nose into a worn-out kerchief. <br/>“Just spirited is all.” Gloin croaked as the two went on their way joining the others. <br/>	Now I wander aimlessly around Rivendell. I take in all the sights and enjoy the warm rays of the setting sun. Sitting down on a bench I stretch back and almost feel as I would if I were back home looking out over the Shire. However, the view here is much more miraculous. If I’m honest with myself, given the choice, I’d stay here until the end of my days. Maybe someday I’ll come back. Maybe. Just maybe. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Elena)<br/>	Last night after dinner I had wished to of stayed out exploring Rivendell. However, my aching body and tired eyes wouldn’t allow it. After my encounter with Thorin I must admit I couldn’t wait to scurry back and hide within the walls of my borrowed chambers. Thankfully Arwen was waiting for me as I spilled every detail of my encounter with the Dwarven King to her. It was the way Thorin looked at me. The moment I stepped outside I figured I’d get a few glances and grumbles speaking of my tardiness. What surprised me most was that no one looked up. No one even noticed I was there all except for Thorin. I would be lying if I said I didn’t feel something towards him. Never again would I speak of honesty if I said his very presence let alone gaze terrified and enthralled me all at once. Those damnable ocean hues, like large crashing waves engulf me every time pulling me under their surface. Perhaps it was my own imagination running wild when I thought Thorin was looking at me as if he admired me. For a moment I thought he may think me beautiful. No, I didn’t even allow myself to believe that Thorin Oakenshield harbored any sense of romantic feeling or attraction towards me either. Thoughts like that are dangerous, unpredictable, and downright foolish. <br/>“Elena?”<br/>I look up to Dwalin who motions to the marble chess board “Your go.”<br/>	Clearing my throat, I shuffle nervous whilst my eyes scan the board. I’m winning, but I still feel lost. Staring at all of my chess pieces on the board I can’t decide which to move. In fact, it’s as almost as if I’ve forgotten how to play. The board has now become this large widespread field and the troops are surrounding me. 	<br/>“What’s the matters lass?” he asks with a hint of suspicion in his eye “You got your mind on something or…someone else?”<br/>	I snap my head up staring like a deer in headlights. Dwalin, however, is grinning from ear to ear. He chuckles heartily looking giddier with each passing moment. As the laughter dies down, he leans in motioning for me to do the same. As I lean in, he mumbles speaking in a hushed tone “Would you rather be here losing chess to me, or being escorted around on the arm of the King?”<br/>He knows.<br/>	For a moment I feel as if I may be sick. If Dwalin knows he’s sure to tell Thorin. Why wouldn’t he? That’s his best friend. Just before my thoughts can run amuck, he gives me a strange smile. The look on his face says it all. My secret is safe with him. Smiling I chuckle relaxing a bit “Well, I do believe I should forfeit. I wouldn’t want you to have to explain to the rest of the Company how you managed to let a woman beat you.”<br/>Dwalin chuckles slapping the table “Aye! That’s the spirit lassie!”<br/>“Having fun, aren’t we?”<br/>Thorin walks up to the table with a slight smile in the corner of his mouth. He looks from me to Dwalin “So, who’s win-..”<br/>“BLOODY HELL!”<br/>CRASH!<br/>Dwalin swipes the entire chess board clean until it clatters to the ground startling both Thorin and I. The Dwarf’s face turns red as he stands stomping his foot. Shaking his finger at me he grumbles “That’s makes three times! THREEE!”<br/>Baffled I look from Dwalin to Thorin who seems completely unaffected by the dwarf’s outburst. Chuckling Thorin motions to the disheveled pieces of chess “I’m guessing you beat him?”<br/>Before I can answer Dwalin whirls back around “Beat me? Beat me?! She DEMOLISHED ME! The game was over before it had even begun!”<br/>Confused I stare at the Dwarf as he continues stomping, snorting, and cursing through clenched teeth. However, it’s the side glance and the devilish smirk the clues me in. <br/>“Dwalin you ole dog.”<br/>Thorin extends his hand to me as I look back up to him. Smiling he motions for me to follow “I believe I better rescue you before he starts swearing in Khazul.”<br/>I smile taking Thorin’s hand as we begin leaving the table where Balin is still performing his artificial tantrum until Thorin and I are out of sight surely leaving the tattooed Dwarf pleased with himself.<br/>“Who knew Dwalin had such a temper?”<br/>Thorin chuckles as we walk side by side in the gardens “It’s the quiet ones you got to watch out for. The nice ones too. I suspect that means I better keep an even closer eye on you.”<br/>I hum in agreement “Ah, yes. Better safe than sorry. I’m bound to explode into a ball of fire at any moment.”<br/>	We both laugh again until we result to silence. Our pace is slow and steady. The atmosphere is quiet except for the sound of the waterfalls just ahead. I’m thankful for at least some form of noise so that I’m not completely drowned in the silence. It excites me that Thorin even speaks to me let alone seeks out my company. Not noticing Thorin’s stare I continue walking smiling to myself. Thorin however doesn’t “What is it?”<br/>Quickly I look up oblivious to his question “W-what?”<br/>He smirks stopping on the path “You’re smiling. What for?”<br/>“Oh…” my cheeks burn red “No reason. Just thinking.”<br/>	Before I can continue on walking to escape this conversation, he stops me by blocking my path. My face heats up by the second as he forces me to meet his gaze. I lock eyes with Thorin. He looks intensely back at me as if he were searching for something. Like he was trying to figure me out. It makes me quite flustered. He stands only a few inches away and almost seems to be looming in closer “Tell me.” <br/>The gentleness in his voice melts me but I can’t allow myself to speak this truth. So, I quickly think up something to appease him “My family.”<br/>His smile fades a little and he nods looking to the ground “You miss them.”<br/>“Very much.” </p><p>(Thorin)</p><p>Looking in her eyes I see the pain and turmoil. If I’m honest, I see the reflection of my own eyes staring back. Unsure of the world and how to survive in it without family. So far from home. Not noticing before, I find my hand cupping Elena’s cheek. Her gaze never leaves mine even as it feels we are pressing into one another. Why? What is it I’m doing?<br/>“Thorin.”<br/>	Looking up Gandalf stands just a few feet from us. He rests his hand on his hip with a worried look. I can’t quite tell. Elena quickly takes a step back from me sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.<br/>Gandalf clears his throat “Lord Elrond is waiting for us inside. He wishes to speak with us.”<br/>	I glance back at Elena who looks anywhere but at me. Her discomfort is apparent from her expression and red color of her cheeks. Perhaps I overstepped but she is the one who leaned into me. Either way, I can’t stand here and decipher it all out. Giving her arm a light squeeze I let go and follow after Gandalf. The wizard stops and looks back at Elena “All of us.”<br/>“Our business is no concern of Elves’.” I hiss glaring at Elrond and then to Gandalf. Balin stands by my side slowly pacing back and forth. Bilbo, however, stands by Gandalf’s side pleadingly looking back at me to comply. <br/>The wizard narrows his eyes “For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map.”<br/>“It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets.”<br/>“Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves! Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who can red that map. Show it to Lord Elrond!”<br/>Everyone looks to me, waiting. I know I have no other choice. Despite my feelings on the matter, I must set them aside. It’s our only chance of gaining access to our stolen homeland. My eyes look to Elena who stands by my side. She gives me a reassuring nod as I reach into my coat. Reluctantly I pull out the map and extend it to Elrond.<br/>“Thorin, no!” Balin exclaims but I hold out my hand as I extend the map to Elrond. <br/>As soon as his eyes look to the map his gaze comes back up “Erebor. What is your interest in this map?”<br/>I go to speak but Gandalf stops me “It’s mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read ancient dwarvish, do you not?”<br/>	I catch Gandalf’s side eye that shines with a knowing sparkle. I conceal my smile and give a discreet nod of thanks as we follow Elrond into the moonlight on the balcony. Silently Elena follows behind me and I give her a quick glance back seeing the anxious look on her face. Something’s wrong, I can tell. I’m sure to get to the bottom of this after. We step out into the balcony which is more or less a flat-topped cliff. Waterfalls rush on every side, roaring deafeningly. Elrond lies the mal on a large crystalline table centered with the moon above. <br/>“Moon runes.” Gandalf says with realization “Of course; an easy thing to miss.”<br/>Elrond nods “These runes were written on a Midsummer’s Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight.”<br/>Peering in closer, the light beams of the moon shine down onto the map. Glowing white runes fade into view as Elrond reads them aloud “Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin’s Day will shine upon the keyhole.”<br/>“Durin’s Day?” Bilbo questions looking from Balin to Gandalf.<br/>The wizard looks down to the Hobbit “It is the start of the dwarves’ new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together.”<br/>“This is ill news….” I mumble as I look to the stone floor “Summer is passing. Durin’s day will soon be upon us.”<br/>“We still have time.” Balin reassures,<br/>The Hobbit raises a brow “Time? For what?” <br/>“To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened.”<br/>“So, this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?”<br/>Agitated I look to the Elf “What of it?”<br/>“There are some who would not deem it wise.”<br/>I quickly take back the map as Gandalf looks to Elrond “What do you mean?”<br/>“You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth.”<br/>“But that’s…. autumn ends in at least two months.” Elena pipes up after being silent all this time. I along with the others look back at her seeing the worry on her face “Are-are you saying I’m going to still be here-this far from home for least two months…?!”<br/>“So, it is true…” Elrond says just above a whisper. He steps forward to Elena who looks pleadingly at him as if he could help her. <br/>“After all these years, and you have finally arrived.”<br/>	Elena, now getting more frustrated, looks from me to Elrond taking a step back “Arrived? Wh-No! No, I’m not supposed to be here. Gandalf saved me from-from Orcs who, for some reason, were after me. He brought me here to Middle Earth but now I’m trapped. The only way I can go home is to reach Erebor. We-we have to go, we have to make it. My family is waiting on me. Their-….” Her voice fades as she looks down to her feet taking in a calming breath. Elrond nods reaching out for her “Trust me, all will be well my lady. Destiny will guide you yet.”<br/>The moment Elrond takes hold of Elena’s hand, she inhales a sharp gasp as her entire body tenses. Her grip on Elrond tightens and her body begins to tremble and fall into herself as her eyes turn white. There is a mere moment of quiet until Elena opens her mouth releasing a piercing scream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Pendant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Elena)</p><p>“It is because of men the ring survived.”</p><p>Piles of bodies decorate the battlefield.</p><p>“Death is upon us!”</p><p>The world is burnt to ashes.</p><p>“Cast it into the fire!”</p><p>The heat is upon my skin.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>The Darkness has come again.</p><p>“ISILDUR!”</p><p>My grip on Elrond releases as I stumble back clutching my hands to my chest. The echo of my scream still rings out around us before being drowned out by the falls. Frozen I stare wide eyed at the Elven King who looks back, speechless. Trembling I look to the others who look just as perplexed as Elrond.</p><p>“I-it’s as if you were there.” The Elf stammers “How did you see it? How did you-…?”</p><p>Tears threaten to fall from my eyes. The horrific images play over in my mind adding to the ones that were there before. I can see and even feel them all now. The dragon, the ring, and the darkness. Yes, the darkness. It’s staring at me. I know it’s watching me. Now it’s here in my mind. Trapped in my thoughts along with myself. </p><p>“It’s coming after me….” I whimper but my words are carried away with the wind.</p><p>“My lady-…” Elrond reaches out, but I flinch away “No! Don’t touch me! Please…please don’t. I can’t. I’m sorry, I-I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Turning on my heel I quickly flee from the balcony leaving the others behind. However, as I run from the others, I hear Thorin calling out to me, but I will not stop.</p><p>In mere moments I find myself back outside in the maze of Rivendell’s garden. Despite being out in the open air I feel the tightness of my chest. It’s becoming harder to breathe. Every horrible thought of never seeing my family again, the horrific images of battles, dragon, and the darkness come flooding in. My fear is beginning to swallow me up.</p><p>“Oh no, I’m panicking.”</p><p>I hear quick footsteps approaching me. Their heavy and I hear his voice “Elena, wait!”</p><p>“It’s Thorin.”</p><p>My body trembles and my hands shake uncontrollably. Desperate to cease their shaking I clasp my hands together tightly. I can’t let Thorin see me like this. I’ve got to get out of here. I have to run. I have to hide away. I turn to flee once more but Thorin doesn’t let me go so easily</p><p>Taking hold of my arm he whirls me around facing him. His chest presses up against mine as he looks down at me with concern. As one hand holds my chin the other is in my hair keeping me from turning away. As he looks down at me, he leans in close “It’s alright, Elena. I’ve got you.”</p><p>My heart beats wildly against my ribs as I stare up at him giving a small nod. I hold onto his arm as if the very ground beneath me would shift and I would fall into a darkness that I would never escape. Fighting back my tears I stand as firmly as I can locked on with Thorin. Slowly I press my forehead to Thorin's shoulder wanting nothing more than to hide away from the world, and he lets me. His arm wraps around my shoulders as if he were a shield. My own piece of armor. I don’t know why I’m pressed into him, why I’m so vulnerable. I feel as if I could melt in shame and humiliation, but the feeling of Thorin’s arm around me seems to silence all thought and doubt. I’m safe here. I’m safe with him. Well, at least for now.</p><p>(Thorin)</p><p>I don’t know what came over me. The moment I saw the look of terror on her face I went into a defensive state. When she moved, I moved. As I watched her fleeing my body didn’t hesitate to react and chase right after her. I don’t know why I followed her or even why I truly care. Something about this woman has me entangled. Perhaps I feel entitlement to protect her or a strong sense of responsibility. Either way, I can’t let harm befall her. I just can’t.</p><p>“I saw it…” she mumbles into my shoulder. Standing in the garden with my arm securely around her shoulders I take a step back “What did you see?”</p><p>Her eyes now look to the ground as she hesitantly speaks “…The darkness.”</p><p>I’m not sure how to respond or take her answer. I don’t know of this darkness if it is just some nightmare, illusion, or if its real. Even if it is a figment of her imagination, its real to her. Elena believes it’s there then so do I.</p><p>“It’s in my head now…” she whispers “Its searching for me. It wants me. It’s going to find me I know it.”</p><p>“Elena.” I stop her holding her hands in mine “They are just images. I don’t know how, or why you can see them but…they're just memories. It’s memories of others past. That does not mean it is part of your future.”</p><p>She nods closing her eyes letting out a long, drawn out sigh. Her shoulders seem to relax a little as does the rest of her body. Slowly her eyes open again but her frown remains “I’m sorry.”</p><p>I tuck the same loose strand of hair behind her ear earning a small smile. I smirk and step back taking a seat in the grass. Patting next to me I look up at her as she complies sitting next to me on the grass. Slowly we both lay back and our eyes look up to the night sky. Were both silent as the only noise in the air is the wind rustling the leaf’s in the trees.</p><p>Glancing over to Elena I see her eyes studying over the stars in the sky. Her brows still furrowed in worry. I remember such a time of being so afraid I couldn’t hardly stand it. It is only until now I think of it.</p><p>“I want to show you something.”</p><p>Elena looks to me meeting my eyes. Reaching down my tunic I take hold of the necklace and remove it from around my neck. Holding it above me I graze my thumb over the metallic pendant with the diamond shape.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” Elena says gently leaning in to where her head nearly rests on my shoulder. I smirk “Yes, it was my mothers. She gave it to me when I was very young.”</p><p>I glance at Elena who listens intently. As I look back to the necklace, I lean my head in closer to hers until I feel her breath tickling my neck. I allow the necklace to dangle above us “I use to have nightmares as a child. Terrible dreams of being alone in the palace. No one to hear me calling out to them. Just quiet. Abandoned. My mother would always be there by my side when I awoke. One night she took off her necklace and put it around my neck. She said “No matter where I go, or how far I am, I’ll always be with you. Keep this as a reminder. Whenever you’re afraid or feel alone hold it tight and know I am there.” I’ve held onto that promise and I will never forget.”</p><p>I can hear the admirable smile in Elena’s voice “Your mother sounds wonderful. I know she must love you dearly.”</p><p>I sadly nod encasing the necklace in my hand “Yes, she did. Very much.”</p><p>It is quiet again and only the sounds of the night life fill our ears. Suddenly I feel Elena’s hand on my shoulder. I turn my head back facing her studying her features. Sympathetically she looks back but gives a small yet warm smile. I smirk and look down at her hand on my shoulder. I put my hand atop hers and sigh allowing my eyes to close until I quickly but gently drift to sleep.</p><p>---</p><p>I can hear the crickets chirping around me. The cool breeze still flows through the trees and then into my long hair. However, the chill of the air doesn’t affect me feeling the warmth from Elena. I had drifted to sleep as we were laying side by side. Opening my eyes, I’m met with the crystal-clear night sky and its shining stars. Looking down I see Elena fast asleep on my shoulder with my arm wrapped protectively around her. I smile to myself watching her sleep and hearing the ever so light snore coming from her. However, as I study her face, I can still see the lingering expression of worry. I’m then reminded of the events that took place earlier in the night. The terrors Elena has had to face in the short amount of time she has even been in Middle Earth.</p><p>For some reason a surge of anxiety overtakes me followed by a strange form of anger. The more I hold onto Elena and think of the Orcs coming after her the more my anger rises. She shouldn’t be here with us. Against my better judgement I allowed her and the halfling to come along and already her life’s in more jeopardy than before she left the Shire. Even now she shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t have allowed our interactions to go beyond a few small words exchanged or side glances. Vulnerability is a good way to get yourself killed as well as others close to you. This is dangerous. I am dangerous, and I can’t let Elena pay the price.</p><p>(Elena)<br/>	The morning sun shines through the silk curtains of the room. Rubbing my eyes, I yawn and start to come alive again. As my arms stretch out on the bed, I sit straight up realizing I am back in my borrowed room. Quickly I yank back the covers and my feet hit the floor. Hurrying from the room I make it down the staircase to see the Elf maids and second hands going about their chores. Some of them look to me but put their heads right back down.<br/>“Elena?”<br/>	My eyes look to Arwen who approaches me leaving her handmaiden. She can tell I’m concerned as she rests a hand on my shoulder. I can feel my shoulder flinch, still wary of what may happen, but luckily no horrific visions appear. <br/>“Is everything alright?” she asks.<br/>“The Dwarves…” I stammer “Am I late? I’m sure their ready to go. I can’t believe I slept in.”<br/>Arwen raises a brow “You did not know?”<br/>I feel a sense of dread “Know? Know what?”<br/>“They’re gone. The Dwarves have left.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. White Council</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Telepse isil: Silver Moon<br/>(Gandalf)<br/>		“With or without our help, these dwarves will march on the mountain.” I walk next to Elrond as we ascend the staircase “They are determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he’s answerable to anyone. Nor for that matter am I.”<br/>Stopping at the top of the stairs Elrond has an odd smile on his face “It is not me you must answer to.”</p><p>As I step out onto the pavilion, I see her. The long flowing locks of her blonde hair shine in the moonlight. Turning to face me I see her warm smile form.<br/>  “Lady Galadriel.” I breathe stepping forward with a bow.<br/>  “Mithrandir.”<br/>*In Elvish*<br/>“It has been a long time.”<br/>Lifting my head, I smile feeling my heart swell “Age may have changed me, but not so the Lady of Lorien.”<br/>Galadriel smiles back at me until I look to Elrond “I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you.”<br/>A familiar voice sounds from the darkness “No, I did.” Turning I force a smile meeting eyes with Saruman the white who stands in the far corner. If the dwarves are to reach the mountain, they must make haste before the night is over.</p><p>---<br/>“You've been busy of late, my friend.” Saruman says suspiciously as I lean into the table. Dawn breaks behind the council just over the mountain range. The sunlight already warding off the chill of the night. <br/>Saruman however does not improve my mood “Tell me, Gandalf. Did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?”<br/>“Unnoticed?” I stammer “No, I'm simply doing what I feel to be right.”<br/>Glancing over at me Galadriel continues her slow pace around the table “The dragon has long been on your mind.”<br/>I nod “It is true, my lady. Smaug owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy, a dragon could be used to terrible effect.”<br/>Elrond raises a brow “What do you mean?”<br/>I look down at the table trying to collect my thoughts. For so long I’ve kept this to myself, but it is time others know. <br/>“There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful. We can remain blind to it, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen who live there now call it Mirkwood, and they say...”<br/>My voice trails off as uncertainty comes back into the playing field of my mind. Saruman however will not let me slip by so easily “Well, don't stop now. Tell us what the woodsmen say.”<br/>“They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur, a sorcerer who can summon the dead.”<br/>“That's absurd. No such power exists in this world.” The white wizard objects “This Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic.”<br/>“And so, I thought too, but Radagast has seen –..”<br/>Saruman looks appalled “Radagast? Do not speak to me of Radagast the Brown. He is a foolish fellow.”<br/>“No…!” I protest “I have seen what he has found. Not just proof but a memory. Others as well. I can assure you.”<br/>“The girl.” Elrond murmurs giving me a worried glance.<br/>I nod “Yes, Elena, she is the key. I believe she is the one to save us all.”   <br/>“A human girl?” Saruman snaps “She is not great sorceress or warrior. In fact, she could be nobody at all.”<br/>“She is the guardian.” Galadriel interrupts giving us all a daunting look “I have dreamed of her since the dragon claimed the Lonely mountain. Hence then, she has long been on my mind. I knew she would come to us. She is here now?”<br/>Shifting uncomfortably, I look to Galadriel “Yes, she is here, but I am afraid she did not come to Middle Earth in the way we expected.”<br/>“How do you mean?” Saruman asks as all three await my answer.<br/>I know I can’t keep it a secret. The truth must be known “I went to Other Earth to find her. Since the departure of Dorlien I-….I knew there must have been someone of her bloodline to be the one. To be the next guardian of Middle Earth.”<br/>“You STOLE her?!” Saruman roars.<br/>“No, I-I found her. Her abilities had already taken hold. It was a matter of time before she would find out for herself, but that could have taken another decade. Besides, the Orc’s were already there waiting for her-…”<br/>“Orcs?” Elrond questions “How were the Orcs to be there? They hold no magic.”<br/>“I do not know how they came to be there, but I knew they were there for her. They have been chasing her ever since. Whatever master they serve wants Elena. I fear if they should claim her all hope is lost.”<br/>“This is preposterous!” Saruman snaps “There is no proof this girl is Middle Earth’s next Telepse isil. She cannot be a guardian.”<br/>“But what if she is?” Elrond asks looking to the perplexed white wizard “What if she is the next Telepse isil?”</p><p>	As Elrond and Saruman debate back and forth I lean back in my chair. My eyes are tired and my body weak. I know the young girl. I know Elena. I know who she is and who she is destined to be. Even if she doesn’t know, but I now can see I can’t hide it from her any longer.</p><p>“You carry something.” Galadriel’s voice speaks in my mind “It came to you from Radagast. He found it in Dol Guldur.”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Show me.”<br/>From out of my robes, I slowly lift out<br/>Radagast's package he had given me. Resting it on the table, letting out a<br/>Dull thud.<br/>Elrond leans closer “What is that?”<br/>Galadriel’s eyes are widened with fear “A relic of Mordor.”<br/>Elrond reaches towards the package, unwrapping it. The blade from Dol Guldur rests inside. The White Council looks shocked just as I had been.<br/>“A Morgul blade.” The Elven King whispers. <br/>Galadriel begins pacing again “Made for the Witch-king of Angmar and buried with him. When Angmar fell, men of the north took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried them, in a tomb so dark it would never come to light.”<br/>Saruman bangs his fist on the table “What proof do we have this weapon came from Angmar's grave?”<br/>Defeatedly I sigh “I have none.”<br/>“Because there is none!” Saruman raises his voice now becoming more and more agitated “Let us examine what we know. A single Orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen, a dagger from a bygone age has been found, a human sorcerer who calls himself the Necromancer has taken up residence in a ruined fortress, and you, my old friend, have kidnapped another Earth dweller all because she has visions about fire and monsters. It's not so very much, after all.”<br/>Elrond quickly stands with his eyes blazing at Saruman “I believe her to be who Gandalf claims she is!”<br/>“On what proof?” Saruman snaps back.<br/>“Me.” Elrond hisses in a cool tone “I have seen how her abilities work. She may not understand or be in control, but they are there. Similar yet different to those who came before her.”<br/>The table falls silent. I await along with Galadriel for Saruman to say something, but the wizard holds his tongue as he tries to contradict Elrond’s claims. However, words fail him. Galadriel looks back to me “Does she know?”<br/>I shake my head shamefully “No, but I do believe it is time. I had hoped the need for her assistance was an old fool’s fretful imagines. However, I do believe we may need her yet.”<br/>“Should the need for her arise, what then?” Saruman asks, “Who shall teach her to use her powers to save an entire world and then the next? And how would she contain these…talents of hers?”<br/>Hesitantly I reply “I will. To the best of my ability, I will teach her.”<br/>Elrond frowns “But first you must tell her.”</p><p>Stopping the meeting Lindir rushes into the pavilion, breathless. Not far behind is Elena who is just as exasperated. The council turns to look at them. Composing himself Lindir looks to the Elven King “My lord Elrond, the dwarves, they've gone.”</p><p> </p><p>(Elena)</p><p>	The tightness in my throat is indescribable. I feel like I’m going to faint because of the anticipation. Lord Elrond had escorted another man, or wizard, from the pavilion into the palace. While Elrond had given me, a reassuring smile the wizard harbored nothing but a sneer of disapproval. Perhaps he and Dwalin could be related. <br/>“Elena…” Gandalf says gently “I would like to introduce you to Lady Galadriel.”<br/>I look to the beautiful blonde haired Elf woman as she smiles softly to me. Her eyes are kind, and her very presence embodies the word ‘elegant’. I try my best to form a sincere smile but the looming feeling that something unexpected is going to happen overtakes me. <br/>“It’s nice to meet you.” I say meekly “But, I get the feeling something is wrong.”<br/>Gandalf and Galadriel exchange glances at one another and the knot in my stomach only tightens. Wringing my nervous hands, I step forward “It’s about me, isn’t it?”<br/>Gandalf rests a hand on my shoulder “You may want to sit down.”<br/>“Ever since the need had risen in Middle Earth, we’ve needed a guardian during the ages of our existence. Each one is different but still one in the same. A guardian not just of Middle Earth but of Other Earth as well. Someone to stand guard at the door between this world and yours.” Gandalf pauses for a moment watching to see what my reaction will be. This is the third time he’s explained it to me, and I have yet to react.<br/>“So, you see, you were born with the mark of a Middle Earth guardian. The honor was bestowed upon you and your gifts formed as you did. Even now they are still taking shape, but you are the next guardian. We believe you to be a Seeker but that could all very well change when the time comes.”<br/>“When the time comes or what?” I mumble before looking up to Gandalf.<br/>	The old wizard can see my astonishment as well as my hesitation to believe this madness “The time may come when you would have to defend this world, your own world, and the ones you care for. If that need should ever arise, we want you to be prepared. That is why you will need an anchor to harness your powers.”<br/>“No!” I snap “I am not some-some destined hero in a fairytale. I’m in a world where dragons, trolls, and Elves abide, fine, I’ll believe that. But I am NOT going to believe I am some sort of powerful guardian, a savior of Middle Earth. You have the wrong girl Gandalf.”<br/>Just before I jump up from my seat to leave Galadriel takes my hand. I stop and sit back down looking at her pleading face. Her eyes begin to brim with tears “My lady, I know you are afraid. I also know that you have spent your entire life in the dark. Cast aside and neglected to only shine your light on others when needed. That same light is why you are who we say you are. It is why you were chosen.”<br/>Staring back at Galadriel I know she speaks the truth. Her eyes a fervent just like her words. No matter how impossible it may seem to me I know it to be true. I can feel it deep down within myself and its terrifying. <br/>“Elena.” Gandalf takes hold of my other hand “We will not force you to do something you do not wish to partake in. Lord Elrond has agreed to let you stay here for as long as you wish. Once the task at hand is done, I will return to you and see you home.”<br/>“So, you’re saying that I don’t have to learn wo use my powers? I can go home and…remain myself?”<br/>Gandalf smiles slightly “If that is what you wish.”<br/>I fall into silence and slowly pull my hands back into my lap. Standing I mumble “Excuse me” and take leave of them both. My mind is jumbled with a million different thought and concerns. </p><p>Sitting in the open grass where Thorin and I had resided last night, I contemplate whether I should stay or go. As I think of the dwarves leaving me here without a word I come to a realization “They don’t want me with them” and I can’t say I blame them. I’m not a warrior or some Middle Earth guardian. I’m just Elena and I need to go home. <br/>A blinding glimmer shines from down in the grass. I see the glimmer of the sun reflecting off the familiar pendant necklace that rests right beside of me. Quickly I snatch it up and jump to my feet staring wide eyed at Thorin’s necklace given by his mother.  My thoughts are reeling and the decision weighs heavy. For a moment all I want is to go back to my beautifully decorated chamber and crawl back under the covers, wake up tomorrow morning, spend the morning with Arwen, and then finding some magical portal to send me home by the end of the day. However, I feel the longing in my heart. I miss my family, but I can’t leave. The people I’ve met, the places I’ve seen, and this miraculous world, I can’t leave it behind. Not yet. Especially knowing Thorin has forgotten his most prized procession. Who else is going to return it?</p><p>(Gandalf)<br/>	Galadriel and I watch from afar back out on the terrace as Elena swiftly make her way up the mountain path. I can’t help but smile with pride as she ascends until disappearing up the path. <br/>“I hate deceiving her.” Galadriel says sadly. <br/>I furrow my brows “Deceive? No, we simply told her the truth. Or at least what she needs to know for now.”<br/>“Half-truth.” Galadriel somberly remarks “We didn’t tell her about her grandmother, prophecy Elena is to fill, nor did we speak of Thorin Oakenshield, what their story is to be, and how important she is to the fate of the dwarves.”<br/>The gut-wrenching feeling forms again inside of me. I know Galadriel speaks truth, but I know better than to interfere with destiny by telling Elena of anything else but what she needs to know. <br/>“If we tell her, she will leave us. She will leave him.”<br/>Galadriel turns back to me “Are you so sure?”<br/>	Perhaps there are times I doubt the girl and her capabilities. However, I should not doubt her so. She has proven far more loyal than any of our previous guardians on their first arrival or becoming in Middle Earth. Even Delorian wasn’t as compliant or willing. That, however, was a different time for Middle Earth. It was a different battle but of the same war. Smiling to Galadriel I try to put on a brave face, but I know she can see right through me. <br/>“Mithrandir, why the halfling?” she asks. <br/>I’m taken back by her question “I don’t know…Saruman believes it is only great power that can keep the darkness at bay, but that is not what I have found. I’ve found that it is the small things, everyday deeds of ordinary folk that keeps the darkness at bay. Simple acts of kindness and love. Why Bilbo Baggins? Perhaps it is because I’m afraid and he gives me courage.”<br/>Even with my back to Galadriel I can feel her presence. Before I know she’s before me I can feel her soft hands take hold of mine. She tucks a loose strand of my grey hair as my eyes look up meeting hers seeing her smile “Do not be afraid, Mithrandir. You are not alone, and neither is the girl.”<br/>I smile back at her as she then speaks above a whisper “If you should ever need my help, I will come.”<br/>It would be no secret to know that for my entire existence I’ve known her that I have loved Galadriel dearly. Not just as a guardian or friend, but as something more. Perhaps if things could have been different my life would be on another path, and yet here we are.<br/>When I lift my eyes, I feel the absence of her hands. The spot where she once stood is now empty and I am alone on the terrace. I cannot delay any longer. Elena is out there alone in search of the dwarves, but I have a feeling they won’t be the first for her to find.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Thunder Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Bilbo)</p><p>The fierce storm rages on. Thunder rumbles and lightning strikes the mountain side. The dwarves and I keep close to the stony mountain wall as the rain pours down mercilessly. Thorin leads us across the narrow and treacherous path single file. As we carefully make our way up the slick path I think of Elena. I tried convincing Thorin to wait on her and reconsider his decision of leaving her, but the King only glared down at me before brushing past “We will delay no more”</p><p>and that was the end of it. All I can hope is that she’s stayed put and can come to forgive us. To forgive me.</p><p>“Hold on!” Thorin calls back to the rest of us as we fight against the pelting rain. Our drenched leader wirily leads us on “We must find shelter!”</p><p>A low rumble, more strenuous, echo’s through the canyon. Dwalin points out from the cliff and to the sky “Look ooooout!”</p><p>My eyes look to the sky as a huge boulder comes sailing towards us. Pushing me back, Dwalin and the rest of the Company presses against the mountain as the boulder collides with our mountain side only a few feet above our heads.</p><p>“This is no thunderstorm!” Balin shouts “It’s a thunder battle!”</p><p>A massive stone figure rears up from a part of the opposite mountain It rips a giant piece of mountain from its place off the top of its peak.</p><p>Bofur gawks at the sight “Well, bless me…. the legends are true. Giants; stone giants!”</p><p>As the stone giant hurls the rock across the valley, we all step back in preparation to be crushed. However, another stone giant rises up from the mountainside. I can see were caught in the middle.</p><p>“Take cover you fool!” Thorin shouts to Bofur who is pushed back against the stone wall by Dwalin. Debris begins to fall over us all barely missing us. Beneath my feet I feel the shake and then we hear the crack. The ground beneath our feet splits and starts shifting separating us into two groups.</p><p>Fili reaches out to his brother “Kili, take my hand! Kili!” but the mountain had already separated them and the rest of us. Both groups are standing on the knees of a third stone giant that slowly stands. The moment it is on its feet the first one comes barreling in colliding their stone skulls together. As the giant fumbles backward, its left stone knee knocks into the side of the mountain giving Thorin and the others time to jump onto the stationary mountain ledge. Unfortunately, I and the rest of the group are not so fortunate. Were hurled back onto the battlefield between our stone giant and the first. </p><p>The giant we reside on takes a handful of the mountain and swings its arm out smashing the rock into the first giants face turning it to ruble. Just as I think the battle is done, I feel a jolt in our stone champion and look up to the pouring black sky. A hurled boulder from another giant had collides with ours and his stone head now falls down into the dark valley below. Soon we are to follow it down into the depths. Only fear instills me, and I’m rendered silent as the others scream and shout in terror. The decapitated stone body twists and begins falling back to the mountainside. Now we face the hard, cold, stone of the mountain range ready to greet our bodies in a crushing embrace. I grip the stone wall behind me as I stare back at the mountain face that I’m shoved into and hit the hard surface with a thud.</p><p> </p><p>(Thorin)</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>I cry out seeing my friends, my nephew Fili, and Bilbo crash into the mountainside. Quickly I run forward across the ledge hurrying to the mountainside in hopes of finding just one of them alive. Just as I round the corner, I see the flat widened ledge where all the Dwarves stagger to get up but are alive and well.</p><p>“It’s alright! They’re alive!” Gloin exclaims happily as we join the others.</p><p>Fili, however, is less than ecstatic “Where’s Bilbo? Where’s the Hobbit?!”</p><p>Quickly he scrambles to the edge looking down. His eyes widen as we all gather at the ledge “There!”</p><p>Bilbo looks up at all of us staring wide eyed. He holds tightly to the slick mountain rock for dear life. The anger and anxiety rise within me as the others reach down trying to grab the Hobbits hand. As Bilbo’s right-hand slips, I spring into action. I swing down on the cliff next to the Hobbit and boost him up. The others haul him up from the ledge as quickly as they can. However, I feel my own hand slipping. Before I can even blink my hands slip from the ledge, but a firm grip takes hold of my arm. With one long hard pull I’m lifted up from the cliff and back onto the stone platform.</p><p>Looking up I meet the familiar blue hues that stare back at me fretfully “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Elena!” the Company exclaims hearing her voice and seeing her now smiling face.</p><p>Baffled and more shocked than surprised, I stare at Elena as we stand to our feet. She’s soaked from head to toe but she carries her same backpack with a dark blue cloak around her with the hood pulled over her head.</p><p>Fili approaches us and smiles to Elena embracing her in a hug “How on earth did you catch up to us?!”</p><p>She giggles “Well, unlike some people I didn’t forget to grab a horse before sneaking out of Rivendell.”</p><p>Her playful gest only angers me now as she smiles from Fili to me. When her eyes meet mine her smile fades and she avert her gaze. I hear Dwalin from behind me speaking to the others “I thought we’d lost out burglar.” While the others chuckle and some murmur in relief I only seethe in anger. Turning on my heel I glare at the Company and then Bilbo “He’s been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us.”</p><p>Clenching my fist, I turn back to Elena “And you!”</p><p>She jumps taking a step back. Her eyes becoming more and more frightened.</p><p>“The Wizard should never have burdened us with you. We have enough burdens to carry. We do not need another. You should never have come back! Never!”</p><p>Just as I shout and raise my voice to Elena, she takes one more step back. A sharp crack erupts, and Elena’s eyes widen staring back at me. My eyes look to her feet seeing the stone beneath her feet cracked. The moment my eyes look back up to her she trembles “Th-thorin?”</p><p>With a jolt the stone beneath Elena’s feet gives way and she falls off the ledge. For a moment the world seems to slow and only the sound of my heartbeat fills my ears. My arm reaches out to catch her as her hand is stretched out to mine. Her eyes filled with terror and hopelessness stare back at me. Nothing but a silent scream leaves her lips as I cry out as well with nothing between us but stone-cold silence.</p><p>A firm grip on my coat pulls me back to the fast-moving reality. I fall back to the safety of the platform only to hear Elena’s ear-piercing scream fade away with the rest of her. I feel the pain in my throat from my own cry now washed away with the rain. The Company is silent, and no one moves. Were rendered speechless as we look from the ledge hopeless and helplessly. A hard knot twists my gut, and the crushing guilt overtakes me. My throat tightens and I can’t hardly seem to breathe. I will either pass out or result into a fit of rage.</p><p>Bilbo is the first to speak hoarsely fighting back his tears “She’s gone.”</p><p> </p><p>(Elena)</p><p>The last time I was close to death I was a baby. I was barely a month old when I became sick. I had spent two weeks in the hospital where Doctors and nurses made a strict routine to take care of me and make sure I didn’t come to death. At least not quicker than usual. I survived my ailment and went back to being a healthy baby like my parents expected.</p><p>In this moment there is no ailment, no doctors, and no cure. All there is now is the rain falling from the sky, the wind flowing through my clothes, and the empty space. Falling is like you become one with the air. You feel exposed like a nerve that is pouring with icy cold blood you can’t seem to stop. You have no control just your fear. The look on Thorin’s face and his scream is probably more terrifying than my fall. Looking back at him I knew before my eyes ever saw sky. He saw death before I knew it was coming. Now I know it’s only a moment away.</p><p>‘Save me! Please someone save me!’</p><p>My arm outstretched to the sky I fall into the darkness losing sight of any hope, but I land with a thud on a hard surface. The air knocks out of me and I take a sharp inhale of air.</p><p> I’m not dead. </p><p>My hands wander over my torso and legs, nothing is broken, nothing is bloodied, nothing dismembered. Slowly but surely, I feel myself ascending up the mountain again just as quickly as I had fallen.</p><p>“Elena!” I hear Fili shout as he and the rest of the Company come back into view. They all look to me and then their eyes widen as they step back. Glancing behind me I look up to the sky to be met with the large stone face of a giant. His hollow eyes look back at me as he rests his hand on the platform gently. He waits for me to leave the safety of his stoney palm while watching me as I stare back at him. My trembling body refuses to move as the giant and I watch one another. My firm grip on his stone palm doesn’t release until he tilts his hand to the side. I slide from the safety of his palm onto the platform where I am caught by Bilbo and Fili’s arms. With a thunderous step back, the giant backs away before disappearing into the mist and joining the opposing mountain range.</p><p>“Elena, look at me. Are you hurt? Elena!” Fili takes my face in his hands. Trembling I stare wide eyed at the blonde dwarf as he fretfully checks me over along with Oin. Bilbo puts his arm around my shoulders leaning in "Elena, talk to me. Come on now, your alright, aren't you?"</p><p>“I-I fell.” I stammer staring back at the Hobbit. My eyes shift back to Fili “I fell, and h-he caught me.”</p><p>Fili nods agreeing with me and tries to still my trembling hands. Thorin pushes through the dwarves and stands between Fili and Oin. Fili shoots Thorin an angered glare before stepping back but his uncle seems unaware as his fearful eyes look to me. I avert my gaze from him and try fighting back the tears taking hold of Bilbo's hand. </p><p>Thorin crouches down wiping the soaking wet hair from my drenched face. In a low and hushed voice, he speaks slowly “Elena, are you hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>Quickly I shake my head swallowing the lump in my throat and put on the bravest face I can muster. Thorin only lingers for a moment before standing and returning to the others as if none of it had happened “Come on, we must find shelter.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Cave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Thorin)</p><p>Small spritz of rain hits my face as I stand at the cave entrance waiting for Elena to come inside. Most of the Company waits inside followed by Bilbo. The Hobbit enters in giving me a nervous glance but walks past. Slowly Elena steps inside from the rain, her hair and clothes soaked. Her eyes look ahead to the back of the cave to keep from looking at me. Before she can walk past, I see the glimmer of blood trickling down her temple.</p><p>"Elena." I take hold of her arm, but she keeps her gaze averted "I-..."</p><p>She keeps her eyes to the floor, and I feel the slight pull of her arm away from me. I don't blame her for being angry or wanting nothing to do with me. My words hurt her more than I probably realized until now. Slowly I loosen my grip and her arm falls from my grasp.</p><p>"There's nothing here!" Dwalin calls out over his shoulder pulling my attention from Elena who has already left my side.</p><p>Gloin drops a bundle of wood on the floor. He grins, rubbing his hands together "Right then! Let's get a fire started."</p><p>"No. No fires, not in this place." I look to the others trying to sound relaxed "Get some sleep. We will start at first light."</p><p>Balin walks up with his brows furrowed "We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan."</p><p>"Plans change."</p><p>I look to Bofur and motion to the entrance "Bofur, take the first watch."</p><p>Disappointedly he slumps and finds a spot near the mouth of the cave looking out into the rain. As the others begin to settle in as well, I look back to Elena who is disappearing deeper into the cave.</p><p>(Elena)</p><p>I can't stand to look at him. In fact, I refuse to. If I were smart, I would be back in Rivendell possibly closer to going home than I am right now. The good Lord above had to make me tender hearted. Whatever odd infatuation I have for Thorin Oakenshield, I wish for it to be eradicated. He's prideful, arrogant, cold, and stubborn. All qualities I have disliked in men I have met and one particularly that resides not five feet away. Pulling a change of clothes from my pack I quickly make my way deeper into the cave to put as much distance as I can between the Company and myself. I waste no time and before I know it, I'm at the back of the cave. Its darker than where it is with the others, but their voices aren't far off. Glancing back over my shoulder I make sure no one is watching as I change out of my wet clothes. My bare skin recoils from the cold draft of the cave but I quickly dress myself to fend against the chill.</p><p>I hear footsteps approaching closer and I fear for it to be Thorin, yet I'm hopeful that it is. However, when I turn around I see the curly headed Hobbit. Bilbo peeks around the corner. Forcefully I smile "Oh, Bilbo, it's you."</p><p>Approaching closer he smiles but his eyes look worried.</p><p>I raise a brow "What is it?"</p><p>His smile fades and he clasp my hand in his "My dear girl, I thought we lost you. I don't know what we would have done if-...I'm sorry we left you behind. Thorin was just trying to protect you and-."</p><p>"No." I interrupt the Hobbit narrowing my eyes "I knew I wasn't wanted on this journey before we ever left the Shire. It was stupid to think I could do it. All I've done in this trip is gotten in the way. I shouldn't be here."</p><p>As I grab up my old clothes Bilbo chuckles "What if we go back?"</p><p>I freeze looking back at him "Go back?"</p><p>"The two of us, when everyone's asleep we head back down the mountain to Rivendell. Perhaps you can actually get some help and I'll have decent conversations with people who want us around."</p><p>I smile at Bilbo's effort to make me feel better, but it only makes me feel worse. I want to be welcomed and wanted by the dwarves, especially Thorin. Now it doesn't matter how I feel. I need to get home and I'm not helping myself or the Dwarves by staying here. I nod to the Hobbit "As soon as the rain stops, we head for Rivendell."</p><p>While Bilbo and I come to an agreement I'm unaware of the blonde-haired dwarf that is listening nearby.</p><p>Somehow, I had managed to find sleep. Despite the events that had happened earlier tonight, I wouldn't give up what little sleep I could get. Feeling the light shake on my shoulder I open my eyes looking up at Bilbo. He has his bags packed and whispers "Come on, the rains letting up."</p><p>Quickly but silently, I pack my things preparing to leave. All I want it to get as far from Thorin as possible. I spot the sleeping dark haired dwarf in the corner. My gaze rests on him for a moment watching him sleep. He looks more exhausted than I am. The tug in my chest is followed by a hint of guilt. Even if it was in my head, I felt a connection with Thorin. Despite that, I promised I'd help him get his home back, but I suppose leaving is the best thing I can do.</p><p>I look back to Bilbo slinging my pack over my shoulder "Alright, I'm ready."</p><p>Just as we step carefully over and past the dwarves, we hear a voice.</p><p>"Where so you think you're going?"</p><p>Shit. Bofur.</p><p>Bilbo and I turn around facing the dwarf who eyes us suspiciously. I look to Bilbo who humph in defeat. I nod to Bofur "Were going to back to Rivendell."</p><p>His eyes widen and he quickly jumps to his feet "No, no, you can't turn back now, you're both part of the Company. You're one of us."</p><p>"No were not...!" I hiss under my breathe "No one wants us here. Thorin said it himself, and he's right. He's right I never should have done this."</p><p>For a moment Bofur lowers his head knowing I speak the truth. It is obvious Thorin doesn't want me here and any of his actions of kindness towards me were just good manners or a form of tolerance.</p><p>Bilbo nods "Elena's right. Its apparent were not meant to be here. I'm a not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have never run out my door."</p><p>Bofur smiles speaking as comforting as he can "You're homesick; I understand."</p><p>"No, you don't!" Bilbo snaps "You don't understand, none of you do- your dwarves! You're used to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere."</p><p>I even flinch as the words leave the Hobbits mouth. The pained look is apparent on Bofur's face. I narrow my eyes "Bilbo..."</p><p>Apologetically Bilbo looks to Bofur "I am sorry, I didn't mean-..."</p><p>Bofur shakes his head looking to the rest of the dwarves "No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere."</p><p>Taking hold of Bofur's arm my eyes crinkle as I smile "That's not true Bofur. You have a home in the Lonely mountain, and I know you will all get their real soon. I just know it."</p><p>Bofur smirks taking hold of my hand "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do."</p><p>He looks over to Bilbo bringing the three of us into a group hug. I smile trying not to let the sadness overtake me hugging my friend goodbye. As we part, I look back over my shoulder to the others "Bofur, could you, um, tell them that-..."<br/>"I will." He reassures and I sigh contently "Thank you."</p><p>Just as Bilbo and I turn to leave the cave a glimmer from Bilbo's sword shines. It glows in a bright blue hue.</p><p>"What's that?" Bofur asks and the light catches Bilbo's eye. Pulling out his sword his eyes widen as he looks down at me. My eyes wander down and my pocket where the stone Radagast gave me glows. Just as I reach in my pocket feeling the smooth surface the cave rumbles. A crack and then a faint hissing noise fill the empty space as the three of us freeze.</p><p>"Wake up!" Thorin shouts now on his feet "Wake up!"</p><p>Before any of the other dwarves can even lift their heads, the cave floor collapses downward like a trap door. The dwarves going falling down as pieces of their cave floor give way.</p><p>"Look out!"Thorin shouts shoving my back and right to the mouth of the cave. Before I can get back on my feet I watch as Thorin, Bilbo, and Bofur going falling down into the dark treacherous pit. I hear the echoes of their screams as they go sliding down before I'm left alone in the silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Goblin Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Bilbo)</p><p>The entire Company goes tumbling down the chute. I slide, bump, and roll down the stone caverns hitting a dwarf here and there. The cries from the dwarves and myself echo as were thrown downward and land in a wooden cage. Bombur is the last to fall down on top of the rest of us with a harsh thud. While I try to get up along with the others, I look ahead seeing a troop of hideous snarling Goblins. The creatures viciously attack us, stealing our weapons, and pushing us forward. The dwarves struggle to fight back but it's no use. We are entirely outnumbered. As they are moving us forward, I glance around to the goblins and not one of them has noticed me. Slowly I sink to the floor staying low and unmoving. After all, Hobbit can go unseen by most. Just ahead Nori looks over his shoulder back to me noticing I've alluded the goblins. I give him a slight nod signifying I'll get them out of this mess somehow.</p><p>I scamper behind some nearby railings. I watch through the spaces as the Goblins proceed through the darkness with the dwarves as prisoners. I unsheathe my sword that still glows a bright blue hue. Getting back to my feet I go to follow the path but hear a noise from behind. It's a voice crying out. An all too familiar voice and it is getting closer. The shouts of Elena echo through the cave as she comes falling down into the wooden trap. Landing with a thud she groans rolling on her side. Quickly I hurry over as she regroups herself "Son-of a-BITCH!"</p><p>"Are you hurt?" I ask fretfully as she watches me open the cage door.</p><p>Grimacing she gets to her feet clutching her side "No, I don't think so. Just took one hell of a tumble to get down here."</p><p>"Speaking of tumble..." I whisper "Why are you down here?! You could of escaped. You could be back in Rivendell by now!"</p><p>She scoffs "You think I'm just going to let you all die? No! Friends stick together no matter what."</p><p>I shake my finger "No-no-no, you don't understand. This isn't some cave we've fallen into. It's a-..."</p><p>"Trap." Elena finishes staring wide eyed behind me. I sigh knowing there is a Goblin behind me. Just as soon as I turn around a larger Goblin that's at least my height lunges at us. Armed with a dagger he swings meeting his dagger with my steel sword. The Goblin jumps on top of me and bites down on my shoulder. I yelp in pain, but the Goblin is knocked off my shoulders by Elena. Taking an axe from her pack she swings it at the goblin catches its shoulder. It screeches stumbling back grasping its arm. I stand next to Elena as we hold our weapon in front of us "Where did you get that?" I ask motioning to the axe with golden writing.</p><p>"Lady Galadriel gave me a little parting gift before I snuck out of Rivendell. Thought I may need it."</p><p>I chuckle "Good call."</p><p>The Goblin screeches at us but his eyes set on Elena. Just as he leaps, I jump in the way with the Goblin colliding with me. My feet stagger to stay standing and I barely see Elena though the Goblins hands that cover my face.</p><p>"Go! Find the Dwarves!"</p><p>"I can't leave you!"</p><p>"Just go!" I shout as I feel my feet trip and I go falling over the railing into a dark crevice of the mountain.</p><p>"BILBO!"</p><p> </p><p>(Elena)</p><p>I watch as my friend disappears into the black abyss of the cave. Covering my mouth I stand there staring into the dark hoping to see some sort of sign. To see if he is still alive.</p><p>"Bilbo!" I call out only to hear my echo answer back "BILBO!" but it's no use. It's quiet now and I feel the pit in my stomach. The tears in my eyes I dare not let fall. If I allow grief to take hold I shall crumple and be of no use to the others who still need my help. Taking hold of the axe galadriel gave me I wipe the rogue tear that slides down my cheek. </p><p>"I will find them..." I whisper aloud "I promise you Bilbo, I'll find them."</p><p> </p><p>(Thorin)</p><p>Were led down a dark vast network of tunnels and across wooden bridges. The deeper were led in the more of the thousands of Goblins we see. As we come to the center of the Goblins hideaway, we find ourselves in the open throne room to the feet of the Goblin King. With a wheeze and nasty cough, the wart of a monster, larger and far uglier than any other Goblin, steps down. Leaning on his skull-topped mace for support he glares down at us "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"</p><p>The Goblin that led his recruits and the rest of us here sneers "Dwarves, your malevolence."</p><p>"Dwarves?" The Goblin King exclaims.</p><p>"We found them on the front porch."</p><p>He scoffs "Well, don't just stand there! Search them! Every crack, every crevice."</p><p>The goblins rush forward, searching through our coats and pockets. I'm harshly shoved and jabbed at while my coat is nearly torn in the search process. Whatever the Goblins find and pull out they destroy.</p><p>"Your malevolence!" a Goblin shouts from behind the crowd. Were forced to part the way as two goblins brings forward another individual with a sack over their head.</p><p>"We found you a dazzling diamond!" the goblin hisses and removes the sack.</p><p>My eyes widen as I look at Elena who is now in the midst of the Goblin hoard. There are scratches, cuts, and bruises along her arms and neck, no doubt from the fall to get down here and the scrap with the Goblins. Her eyes stare up in horror and disgust at the Goblin King who looms over her inching closer.</p><p>"You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?" he grumbles running a fat finger through her hair. I grit my teeth and push forward but the Goblins hold me back.</p><p>"The women of mankind are so soft.... sweet. A delicacy really."</p><p>Elena looks frightened but I can see the strength in her eyes "Oh please, your too kind."</p><p>Sneering the Goblin King looks back to the rest of us as the Goblins force Elena to stand. We all huddle back together, and I snake my way behind Elena. I take hold of her wrist tightly causing her to flinch. However, I see her shoulders slightly relax upon realizing its me.</p><p>"Here." I whisper and slide my fingers down her wrist and interlace with her hand. Tightly she squeezes as we all stand together looking up to the monstrous Goblin.</p><p>"What are you doing in these parts?" he asks but we all remain silent "Very well, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the mangler! Bring out the bone breaker! Start witht the youngest!."</p><p>He points right to Elena who steps back "What?!" The Goblins quickly take hold of her. She struggles against them and protests trying to break free. I lose my grip on her hand as they pull her away from me.  The rest of the Company joins in trying to take hold of her as I step out "Wait!"</p><p>I step forward pulling Elena form the Goblins grasp. Pushing her behind me I square up to the giant goblin who looks down to me with a most amused expression. Elena stands close behind holding onto my outstretched arm that shields her. The Goblin grins "Well,well,well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain."</p><p>Mockingly he bows as his minion's snicker. However, he quickly stands upright "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody really."</p><p>He jests don't bother me but what does push me to the brink is the way his bulging eyes look to Elena. He grins and his eyes scan her body up and down. Obviously thinking of perversions of her. It would be his mistake to even think of trying them. Perhaps that is what brings him satisfaction knowing that his wandering eyes alone infuriate me.</p><p>The Goblin lowers his voice looming over me pulling my thoughts of slicing his head from his shoulders "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for you head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A pale Orc among a white Warg."</p><p>I feel the sickness rise within me and my body tenses. The images of my grandfather's head being held high above the pale Orc flashes before me. The next is that of his mace coming down on me time and time again. Just before my fear takes over, I clench my fist glaring up to the Goblin King "Azog was slain in battle long ago."</p><p>"So, you think his defiling days are done?" he hisses then turns to his tiny goblin scribe "Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him, I have found his prize."</p><p>For a moment he stills and glances back to Elena "Both of them."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Riddles in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Bilbo)</p><p>	My body aches all over. I can feel it deep in my bones, especially my back. If I can feel the pain throughout my body, I at least know I’m not dead. My toes are wiggling so I can walk, possibly. The sound of pattering footsteps echo’s through the small dark cavern. Slowly I force my eyes to open seeing the unconscious Goblin a few feet away. Looking down I see the large patch of mushrooms I’ve landed in. They all collectively hide my body except for the glowing blue hue of my sword. My ears pick up on the sound of pattering feet and two shining eyes emerge from the dark. A disfigured and malnourished creature emerges from the dark, its breathing ragged and voice nothing short of a growl.<br/>“Yes, yes, yeees!” it exclaims setting its sights on the goblin “Gollum. Gollum.”<br/>I lower as much as I can into the mushrooms hiding. The creature, Gollum, circles the Goblin before taking hold of its ankles and pulling it down into its hiding place. Suddenly, the Goblin springs to live screeching and lashing out to the Gollum creature. Gollum grabs a nearby rock and pounds it against the Goblins head. As Gollum beats down on the Goblin, I notice the golden glimmer of a ring fall from his loincloth. It lands on the cave floor with a soft thud. <br/>	The goblins body goes limp again, knocked out cold. Gollum continues to pull the Goblin into the dark tunnel “Nasty goblinses. Better than old bones, precious. Better than nothing!”<br/>Gollum rounds the corner, out of sight and with the goblins body. One he’s gone I make my move. Quickly I emerge from the mushrooms and retrieve my sword that still glows blue. Glimmering from the light of my sword I see the golden ring that had fallen from the creature’s pocket. I pick it up an examine it laying in my palm. <br/>	In the distance I hear the moan from the cave dweller and my body trembles in fear. Without another thought I drop the ring into my pocket and follow the creature’s voice. <br/>“Too many boneses, precious. Not enough flesh!”<br/>“Shut up! Get its skin off. Start with its head.” The creature Gollum banters with itself.<br/>I cautiously make my way around the corner. I see Gollum, or the two versions of him, silhouetted on top of an outcropping rock in the middle of a small lake. He sings joyfully whilst beating the goblin.<br/>“The cold hard lands, they bites our hands, the gnaws out feet. The rocks and stones, they’re like old bones, all bare of meat. Cold as death, they have no breath, its good to eat.”<br/>The goblin howls in pain sitting straight up but Gollum is too quick for him. He smashes in the goblins head with another stone. I flinch hearing the cracking of the skull meeting the rock. My sword flickers as the shining blue hue begins fading. Panicking I dive behind a boulder as the cavern falls silent. The light of my sword slowly flickers away. I know the goblin is dead. I peer over at Gollum’s rock cautiously. I see the spot where he was crouched down now empty. </p><p>He’s gone. </p><p>	The scuffling from above keys me in. My heart nearly stops, and I dare let my eyes look up. Gollum has climbed up to the rock above me. He jumps down and gives me a toothy grin “Bless us and splash us, precious! That’s a meaty mouthful!”<br/>Just as Gollum crawls towards me I stick up my sword pointing the tip of the blade to his throat. He retreats with his bulging blue eyes wide with fear choking out “Gollum. Gollum.”<br/>“Back! Stay back!” I threaten forcing him to back away from me “I’m warning you, don’t come any closer.”<br/>He eyes me suspiciously “It’s got an elvish blade, but it’s not an elf’s. Not an elf’s, no.” he squints “What is it, precious? What is it?”<br/>Breathlessly I speak “My name is Bilbo Baggins.”<br/>The creature scrunches his nose “Bagginses? What is a Bagginses, precious?”<br/>“I’m a Hobbit from the Shire.”<br/>“Oh!” the creature exclaims laughing “We like goblinses, batses and fishes, but we haven’t tried hobbitses before.” His almost childlike demeanor falls as he smiels sinisterly “Is it soft? Is it juicy?”<br/>Gollum steps closer to me, mouthwatering. I hold out my sword again waving it wildly and slashing out “Now, keep your distance! I’ll use this is I have to!”<br/>The creature snarls and growls at me and the thrashing of my blade. I’ve never killed a thing in my life, and despite the unpleasantness of this creature, I don’t want to take its life.<br/>“I don’t want any trouble, do you understand? Just show me the way out and I’ll be on my way!”<br/>“Why? Is it lost?”<br/>“Yes, yes, and I want to be unlost as soon as possible.”<br/>Gollum’s face lights up returning to his more pleasant self “Oh! We knows! We knows safe path for hobbitses. Safe paths in the dark.”<br/>Immediately he snaps “Shut up!”<br/>I raise a brow “I didn’t say anything.”<br/>“We wasn’t talking to you.”<br/>“Well, yes, we was precious, we was.”<br/>I roll my eyes “Look, I don’t know what your game is, but I-…”<br/>Excited Gollum jumps up on the rock “Games?! We love games, dosen’t we precious?”<br/>He motions to me happily “Does it like games? Does it? Does it? Does it like to play?”<br/>I shrug “Maybe?”<br/>“What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees. Up, up, up it goes, and yet never grows?” he points to me waiting for me to solve the simple and most basic riddle.<br/>“The mountain.”<br/>Gollum nods and releases a breathless laughter “Yes, yes! Oh, let us have another one. Come on, do it again, do it again! Ask us.”<br/>“No!” his second self-interrupts “No more riddles! Finish him off! Finish him now! Gollum! Gollum!”<br/>Just before he can lunge, I hold my hand out in almost a surrender “No! No! I want to play, I do. I can see you are very good at this.”<br/>The creature’s eyes grow wide and almost innocent again. The snarl turns into a smile as he falls for my flattery.<br/>I force a smile “So, why don’t we have a game of riddles? Yes? Just you and me.”<br/>He scuttles forward excited “Yes. Yes. Just us.”<br/>“If I win, you show me the way out.”<br/>Quickly he hides behind the rock again speaking back and forth between his two selves “And if it loses? What then?”<br/>“Well, if it loses precious then we eats it!”<br/>Popping back up from the stone the creature shines it childlike face speaking happily “If Baggins loses, we eats it whole.”<br/>I pause, disgusted by this information but I chuckle to myself “Fair enough.”<br/>The creature looks to me expectantly “Well, Baggins first.”<br/>I nod sheathing my sword and ask my first riddle “Thirty white hoses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still.”<br/>As his eyes shift back and forth Gollum thinks hard on the riddle. Squinting his eyes, he looks back to me “Teef?”<br/>Damn.<br/>“TEEF!” he exclaims happily letting loose a growly laugh “Yes, my precious! But we, we only have nine.”<br/>Opening his mouth wide, he displays his sharp nine teeth. I try not to show my disturbance, but I can’t help but upturn my nose. <br/>Gollum crawls around “Our turn. Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters.”<br/>I pause caught slightly off guard “Just a minute.”<br/>Stepping over to the lake I look out thinking over the possible answers, however none seem to be the right one. As I’m thinking it over Gollum becomes excited “Oh, we knows! We knows!”<br/>“Shut up!” he scolds himself.<br/>Looking to the lake water a soft breeze rustles the surface. It clicks and I grin “Wind. It’s wind. Of course, it is!”<br/>Gollum growls in anger clambering forward “Very clever, hobbitses, very clever.”<br/>Unsheathing my sword, I stop him in his tracks “A box without hinges, key or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid.”<br/>Muttering to himself Gollum turns rambling “Box…and a lid, then a key…”<br/>“Well?” I ask.<br/>“It’s nasty.” He hisses pacing up and down the slab of rock. <br/>“Give up?”<br/>“Give us a chance, precious, give us a chance!”<br/>Frustrated, Gollum pounds down on the floor. He puckers his face, deep in thought and infuriated. Suddenly his eyes widen smiling “Eggses!”<br/>My heart falls and I clench my fist as Gollum happily exclaims “Eggses! Wet, crunchy, little eggses. Grandmother taught us to suck them, yes!”<br/>A bat screeches overhead startling me. My eyes look to the ceiling and then back to Gollum who is no longer there. However, his voice echo’s from across the cave cavern.<br/>“We have one for you. All things it devours, birds, beasts, trees, and flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stone to meal.”<br/>I keep my sword raised in defense looking around the cave. My mind reels to find an answer as well as keep a lookout for the treacherous creature. His distorted voice rings out “Answer us…”<br/>“Give me a moment, please! I gave you a good long while.”<br/>The pit in my stomach forms “I don’t know this one.”<br/>The sinister voice that had spoken riddles in the dark whispers “Is it tasty? Is it scrumptious? Is it crunchable?!”<br/>Gollum’s hands grab at my shoulders and I quickly jump back wielding my sword “Let me think! Let me think…”<br/>Gollum grins “It’s stuck. Bagginses is stuck…..times up.”<br/>My mind clicks and I turn back around “Time. The answer is time.”<br/>The creature’s eyes widen at my realization. I clear my throat with a smirk “Actually, it wasn’t that hard.” <br/>The creature snarls and climbs down to rest on the rock closest to me “Last question. Last chance.”<br/>I know I have to make this final riddle good. If Gollum guesses this one, then he’s one the game. I can’t die down here, and I can’t leave Elena alone. She needs me and I have to help her.<br/>Impatiently the creature’s roars “Ask us. Ask us!”<br/>I stumble back “Yes, yes, all right.”<br/>Strolling to the edge of the bank. I absentmindedly rub my pocket feeling the Ring inside.<br/>“What have I got in my pocket?”<br/>Gollum scrunches up his nose “That's not fair. That's not fair, it's against the rules!”<br/>Gollum throws down the rock he had hidden in his fury “Ask us another one!”<br/>I scoff “No, no, no. You said, 'ask me a question'. Well, I did. What have I got in my pocket?”<br/>He begins panicking “Three guesses, precious. It must give us three!”<br/>I agree “Three guesses. Very well, guess away.”<br/>“Handses.”<br/>I pull my hands out of my pocket just in time “Wrong, guess again.”<br/>Muttering to himself and becoming more panicked he slaps the floor “Knife!... Oh, shut up!”<br/>“Wrong again.” I say trying to conceal my smirk “Last guess.”<br/>“String!” the creature exclaims then he points to me “Or nothing.”<br/>“Two guesses at once. Wrong, both times.”<br/>Gollum falls to the cave floor crying in his defeat. I loom over him, victorious yet anxious               “Come on then, I won the game. You promised to show me the way out.”<br/>Gollum gets to his feet, his back turned “Did we say so, precious? Did we say so?”<br/>  Slowly, Gollum turns around. He glares up at me sinisterly “What has it got in its pocketses?”<br/>I point my blade to him “That's no concern of yours. You lost.”<br/>Gollum grins as he approaches me “Lost? Lost? Bagginses is lost.”<br/> He reaches for something hidden at his side. His face registers in shock. Whatever he is looking for, it is not there. I think back to earlier when the ring had fallen from his pocket and now resides in mine.<br/>The creature flails and begins frantically searching “Where is it? Where is it? No! No! No!” <br/>He digs through bones and rock searching in vain “Lost! Curses and splashes, my precious is lost!” Now it has dawned on me and I take the Ring from my pocket and hide it behind my back              “What have you lost?”<br/>“Mustn't ask us! Not its business! Gollum, gollum!”<br/>Gollum leans over the edge of the lake, sobbing. He stares at his reflection, and slowly his cries begin to cease. Gollum's face becomes contorted in anger. His pale discolored body trembling “What has it got in its nasty, little pocketses?” <br/>My grasp around the Ring tightens. Slowly, Gollum turns to look at me. His face is pale with shock “He stole it. He stole it! HE STOLE IT!”<br/>Snarling, Gollum hurls a stone at me. I manage to deflect it with his sword, and run off, deeper into the tunnels. Gollum chases after me, roaring. Running as fast as I can I wind through the endless tunnels knowing that if Gollum catches me, I’m done for. However, I stop in my tracks as I hear an ear-piercing scream ring out through all the tunnels.<br/>“Elena.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Out of the Frying Pan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Gandalf)</p><p>The moon lights my path as I trek up the mountainside. Luckily the rain has stopped and there are still a few footprints left from where Elena had made her way up the pass. Up ahead I see something flapping in the wind at the mouth of a cave. Despite my aching feet I pick up the pace and remove the piece of fabric that’s tied to the inside of the cave wall. My eyes widen noticing the torn piece of clothing is from Elena’s jacket lent to her by Bilbo. As I cautiously step inside the cave, I see the hollowed floor where my companions have undoubtedly fallen.</p><p>“Goblins.”</p><p>It’s a long way down through the tunnels and undoubtedly a trap awaits me, but I have no choice. Turning back to Rivendell will take too much time giving the Goblins more time to kill the Company along with Elena and Bilbo. Taking tight hold of my staff I sit on the edge of the sliding tunnel and push off sliding down, down, down, into the dark. I can only pray I am not arriving too late.</p><p>My feet settle on the stone with my balance wavering for only a moment. In the dark my eyes adjust seeing the few torches lit along the way of bridges and trails. In the distance of the cave, I can hear the chanting of a thousand goblins. Quickly I hurry down the most dimly lit path towards the chanting and singing knowing that my friends will be in the midst of it all.</p><p>(Thorin)</p><p>The band of goblins begin playing their broken and battered instruments. The tune they play could hardly be called that. Whilst the goblin band plays on, the Goblin King sings off key to his own song “Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung. You’ll be beaten and battered; from racks you’ll be hung. You will die down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin Town!”</p><p>As the goblins keep us herded together, Elena clings to my arm tightly. Wildly she looks around as a group of goblins bring up different makeshift torture devices.</p><p>“Th-thorin, they’re gonna kill us.” She stammers as I look back at her frightened eyes.</p><p>I can feel my own dread washing over me and my brows furrow as I look worriedly to her “Elena, I-…”</p><p>Before I can get a word out, I hear the goblins shriek. They stare and cower away from my sword, orcrist, whilst the goblin king cries out “I know that sword! It’s the Goblin Cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!”</p><p>As he speaks, the goblins pull out their own weapons and charge towards us. One by one they begin beating us down to the ground. A goblin grabs hold of Elena by the hair and throws her to the floor. Not a moment later I too am lying on the ground being pulled from the others.</p><p>“Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all!” the goblin king demands. He points to me “Cut off his head!”</p><p>I try pulling my arms from the goblins grip but to no avail. My eyes widen seeing the goblin with a jagged blade walking towards me.</p><p>“Thorin!” Elena cries out while watching through the chaos around her. However, I see the blade raise just above me. The goblin prepares to bring the blade down on my neck. The only thing I can hear in the midst of the shouting and screeching is Elena. The pleading and helplessness in her voice “No! Don’t! Please, don’t! NO!!!”</p><p>Just as the blade comes down a white light erupts shoving the goblins and dwarves alike to the ground. A powerful force that rattles the very stone and turns the throne made of bone to dust. The explosion passes and silence fills the air. I’m the first to look up and see a figure standing in the midst of us. My eyes widen seeing Elena with arms outstretched in front of me. A glowing white light radiates off her body like steam. Slowly as she turns her eyes and birthmark glow a radiant white hue. When she looks to me and blinks the light fades and her blue hues return. Weakly she falls to her hands and knees breathless. As the others begin to come to another figure emerges from the dark gripping his staff and sword. Gandalf’s face becomes clear as he looks to us and the disheveled mess from Elena’s magical explosion. The grey wizard takes a firm stance calling to us “Take up arms. Fight. Fight!”</p><p>Quickly we all get to our feet taking hold of our weapons. Before the goblins can even blink, I grab hold of Elena pulling her to her feet. Her eyes come into focus of me and I hold her face in my hands “Can you stand?”</p><p>She nods gaining her wits about her and I smirk “Good. Now run.”</p><p>(Bilbo)</p><p>“Give it to us!” Gollum shouts from the distance. I hurry down the tunnels deeper and deeper into the mountain. I come upon two separate caves. One leading to the right and the other to the left. Begin the closest I dive into the one on the left. However, as I hunker down to wait for the cave dweller to pass me by, I see his shining eyes in the dark. I jump up and try pushing myself through a crack in the wall, but my buttons catch.</p><p>I’m stuck.</p><p>Gollum rushes into the cave locking his eyes with mine. I can see the hate and fury within them as he hisses “It’s ours! It’s ours!”</p><p>I exhale and push with all my might as the buttons explode off my waistcoat. I manage to fir through the crack but fall back in the process. The ring flies out of my hands and into the air. As it descends, I reach up to grab it. However, the ring slides perfectly onto my finger, making me invisible. The world around me is blurry yet visible. All color is nonexistent except for a ghostly white. I watch from my spot on the cave floor as Gollum jumps into the cave. He looks around for me, confused and furious.</p><p>“Thief! Baggins!” Gollum screeches. The sound of his voice seems to be compressed and almost distorted. Gollum darts off, going deeper into the tunnels. I get to my feet and look down at the ring. I’m completely amazed and somewhat terrified of what just happened. Regardless, I’m thankful but a part of me feels as if I shouldn’t.</p><p>Following not far behind Gollum, I hope and pray he’s absentmindedly leading me to the exit of the mountain as I follow his cries.</p><p>“Wait, my precious! Wait! Gollum, Gollum!”</p><p>(Elena)</p><p>The wave of goblins had descended down on us. As the dwarves and I pushed through slicing and stabbing, Thorin kept me by his side. While we run and Thorin slashes through the goblins that stand in our way, he keeps an iron grip on my wrist pulling me through. Wielding Galadriel’s axe I cover Thorin’s flank keeping an eye out for any unseen goblins from sneaking up behind. All the dwarves band together keeping close following behind Gandalf who leads the way. Up ahead there are lines of goblins heading up the only path to freedom. Gandalf extends his staff shooting a beam of magic that causes a boulder to drop from the ceiling and roll down the path ahead of us. It crushes every goblin in its path until we reach the wooden bridge. Before we can descend down the stairs the goblin king bursts through the wood grinning while releasing a low rumbling growl.</p><p>As we all stare up the goblin beast he sneers to Gandalf “I can’t let you go so easily. I will not meet with the pale orc empty handed.”</p><p>“You will not be the one to take the life of Thorin Oakenshield!”</p><p>The goblin looks from Gandalf and then directly to me “Who said the Dwarf was his ultimate prize?”</p><p>I feel my stomach drop as the monster’s eyes pierce into my soul. Thorin’s grip on me tightens and pulls me to him glaring back at the monster “You’ll die first.”</p><p>The goblin king erupts in laughter “The Pale orc will catch up to you Oakenshield, and even the great Wizard will not be able to save her. The darkness is coming, and she will not be the one to save you.”</p><p>(Thorin)</p><p>Swinging his giant skull made staff out at Gandalf, the wizard fumbles. Getting back on his feet the goblin grumbles “What will you do now then wizard?”</p><p>Immediately Gandalf retaliates sticking the goblin in the eye, cutting his fat belly, bringing him to his knees. Looking up clutching his stomach the goblin accepts defeat “That’ll do it.”</p><p>Slicing out Gandalf cuts the goblins throat, and the creature falls on his face dead. As blood pours from his neck the wooden bridge jolts under the weight of the goblin. My feet waver and the dwarves hold one another as the bridge begins to give way. Dwalin takes hold of Elena and I as the bridge begins its swift descent down the cave.</p><p>Some of the dwarves cry out in fear as the rest of us hold on. The bridge falls hitting the floor but is slowed just in time by the tightening cave walls. As the bridge hits the floor, I lose my footing falling onto the broken bridge followed by Elena. With a thud Elena lands directly on top of me knocking the wind from both of us. Groaning she lifts up her head looking down at me pulling a piece of wood from my hair. The bridge platform is in splinters. As the company begins to stir and peeking out from the woodwork Bofur speaks first “Well that could have been worse.”</p><p>The body of the giant goblin lands on the bridge crushing us all in its heavy weight. All of us exclaim and Elena is sandwiched back onto my torso.</p><p>Dwalin groans “You’ve got to be joking!”</p><p>Wincing I begin sitting up and helping a very dirty faced Elena up off of me “Are you hurt?”</p><p>“Mentally or physically??” She asks as we both get to our feet “I think I should be asking if I broke any of your ribs.”</p><p>I snort “Just the two.”</p><p>Helping her out of the woodpile she smirks with a blush but quickly it fades as she takes a step back. I myself recoil away from her remembering the conversation outside of the cave. A part of me is still angry but no longer with Elena or even the absent Hobbit.</p><p>From behind I hear the shrieks and thumps of feet above us. Quickly I whirl around as my nephew Kili cries out “Gandalf!”</p><p>The entirety of the goblin hoard comes racing down the cave walls towards us. The dwarves make hast getting out of the broken woodpile as Gandalf commands us “There is only one thing that can save us. Daylight. Run!”</p><p>Quickly we hurry after Gandalf down the trail shimmering with light at the end of its tunnel. We all run as fast as we can from the darkness of the cave hoping to make it out into the light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Into the Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Elena)</p><p> </p><p>            Racing down the mountainside we make it to a small clearing with few trees. My eyes adjust to the light of the setting sun the blinds me. We all ban together, and Gandalf counts us all off. However, my heart sinks as he asks “Where’s Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit.”</p><p>“Curse the halfling!” Dwalin growls “Now he’s lost?!”</p><p>“I thought he was with Nori!” Gloin snaps.</p><p>The brown headed dwarf scoffs “Don’t look at me!”</p><p>The wizard approaches him “Well, where did you see him last?”</p><p>“I think I saw him slip away when they first cornered us.”</p><p>Gandalf becomes even more fretful “What happened exactly? Tell me!”</p><p>I feel the lurch in my stomach but know I must tell them. Before I can open my mouth Thorin snaps in anger “I’ll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He’s thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone.”</p><p>All the dwarves seem indifferent, but I am on the verge of tears. In a mixture of anger and sorrow I look to Thorin “Don’t you dare speak of things you know nothing of!”</p><p>The dwarf seethes in anger at my outburst but the others only seem surprised. Clenching my teeth, I hold back my tears “Bilbo alluded the goblins. I slid down into the cave to find you. A goblin tried to attack me, but Bilbo stopped it. While he-while he was fighting it off, he lost his footing. He fell down into a deep dark crevice along with the goblin. I-I called out for him but…but it was so quiet.”</p><p>By now, most of the dwarves seem to be in shock and Gandalf is on the verge of tears himself. My voice trembles but I dare not let my tears fall “Bilbo is dead. He’s dead because of me.”</p><p>“No, he isn’t.”</p><p>Whirling around I see the hobbit step out from behind a tree with a jolly smile on his face. He looks tired but I don’t see a scratch on him. Gandalf smiles “Bilbo Baggins! I’ve never been so glad to see anyone in my life!”</p><p>Running to the Hobbit I wrap him in my arms as he chuckles lightly. Hugging me back he whispers to me “You did good, Elena.”</p><p>Kili grins from ear to ear “Bilbo! We’d given you up!”</p><p>“How on earth did you get past the goblins?” Fili asks.</p><p>Dwalin looks suspiciously “How, indeed.”</p><p>Looking to me than the others Bilbo laughs nervously as he slips something into his pocket. Gandalf seems to notice as well but doesn’t say anything “Well, what does it matter? He’s back.”</p><p>“It matters.” Thorin interrupts “I want to know; why did you come back?”</p><p>Bilbo looks to Thorin and hesitantly speaks “Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you’re right. I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See, that’s where I belong. That’s home, and you don’t have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.” Bilbo takes hold of my hand with a smile “We both will.”</p><p>I smirk down at the Hobbit and then look to Thorin who seems moved. I can tell it in his eyes that he knows Bilbo cares. He knows now why he’s truly here and why he came back. Why we both did. However, I have the words of the goblin king playing over in my mind</p><p>“She cannot save you…”</p><p>Just as I got to speak a familiar yet eerie howl rings out through the woods. Looming above us, a troop of orcs ride to the edge of the cliff. With one command jet black wargs descend upon us snarling and foaming from the mouth.</p><p>The orcs have caught up to us and the wargs are just behind.  </p><p>“Out of the frying pan…” Thorin grumbles followed by Gandalf’s reply “And into the fire. Run. RUN!”</p><p>Gandalf wheels around leading us down the face of the mountain. The wargs and their riders chase after us gaining speed by the second. My lungs burn as I force myself to run as quickly as I possibly can. As we begin reaching a ledge with a few tall pine trees, Gandalf commands us to climb. Despite some of their shirt stature, the dwarves get up the tree’s with ease. I, however, can’t hardly reach the first branch.</p><p>“Elena, give me your hand!” Fili commands outstretching his arm and I catch his hand in the nick of time. Hoisting me up I begin climbing the branches following Fili and Kili as Gandalf waits for us at the top. Taking hold of my hand he pulls me the rest of the way. Now, the wargs pop their jaws, bare their teeth, and try to get up the trunks of the trees.</p><p>“What do we do now?” Kili asks holding onto the shaking tree as the wargs try fighting their way up. Gandalf looks to me taking hold of my shoulder “I know what you did in the cave just before I arrived. You were able to use your powers to save the dwarves. Now you must do it again.”</p><p>“I can’t!” I exclaim feeling or tree jolt “I can’t Gandalf. I don’t even know how I did it in the first place.”</p><p>“Find the will Elena. Will yourself to bring about your powers. Your motivation should be to save the lives of your friends. Not to flee.”</p><p>Swallowing the lump in my throat I look from the beast bellow to all the dwarves in the trees. Not far from us Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, and Bilbo reside in a tree that the Wargs have begun digging out. Up ahead a particular Orc emerges. His leather like skin is pale and he had Icey blue eyes the shine in the darkness. Looking to Thorin he speaks in an unfamiliar language to me, but the more he speaks his voice morphs and I understand.</p><p>“Do you smell that?” he asks aloud to his white Warg “Fear….I remember your father reeked of it.”</p><p>I look from the pale orc to Thorin who is at a loss for words. The pain in the dwarf’s eyes can be seen from my perch in the tree. The pale orc speaks again but this time his eyes scan the other trees “However, I am not here for you on this day Oakenshield. Where is the one, I’m searching for?”</p><p>My blood runs colds as the pale orc spots me. Pointing out his metallic clawed arm he grins flashing his sharp teeth “There you are.”</p><p>“This is between you and I Azog!” Thorin roars which only seems to amuse the pale orc “We will have our time Oakenshield, but my master calls for her.”</p><p>As the wargs begin shaking, clawing, and pawing at our trees more violently the trees tip over like domino’s. I watch helplessly as the trees tip and the dwarves followed by Bilbo jump to eat one until were all in the same tree at the mountain ledge.</p><p>            All the wargs have congregated at the base of our tree digging to its roots. Gandalf takes my hand and places a pinecone in it “You are more powerful than you know or even understand. I should have told you before now, but you are part of a line of powerful guardians of Middle Earth.”</p><p>I furrow my brows “Gandalf, what are you-…?”</p><p>“Listen, there is no time. You are all the same yet different. You are a Seeker. You can see memories, change, and erase them. You also have the power of using life energy. You use it to cast out the darkness or to bring down destruction. What element of earth or any other brings the most destruction?”</p><p>Processing it all as quickly as I can I think it over until it clicks “Fire. It’s fire.”</p><p>Gandalf nods “Tap into the destruction. Make it burn, Elena.”</p><p>Closing my eyes, I grip the pinecone trying to concentrate. Opening my eyes, I look at the docile pinecone that is anything but burning.</p><p>“I can’t do it.”</p><p>Sighing in disappointment, Gandalf desperately takes up as many pine cones as he can and lights them within minutes.</p><p>“Fili! Kili!” he tosses he torched pine cones to the others, and they begin pelting them down onto the wargs. As the beast’s yelp and run from the small burning balls of flame, they retreat far enough back away from the tree. The dwarves cheer victoriously but it is silenced as the tree begins falling back. Taking a tight hold of the trunk, I squeeze my eyes shut until it lands backs with a thud, halfway off the edge of the cliff. A scream from Ori and Dori alarms me as the young dwarf holds onto Dori who dangles from the end of Gandalf’s staff.</p><p>“Mr. Gandalf!”</p><p>Looking from the dangling dwarves to the pale orc I know there is no way out of this. If everything I know is true, then he is here for me. My friends are hanging in the balance just for knowing me. Thorin’s eyes look to me and they lock. I can see the look on his face. He is thinking the same thing. Taking hold of his sword he begins to stand to his feet.</p><p>“Thorin, don’t.” I whimper but the Dwarf ignores my plea “This ends here.”</p><p>Turning he rises and stares up to the pale orc who stares back down to Thorin. Grabbing up a broken branch Thorin raises his sword as he charges up to the Orc.</p><p>Smiling down Azog gladly accepts Thorin’s challenge. Roaring he commands his Warg that leaps from the rocks ledge and collides with Thorin.</p><p>“AGH!” Thorin is battered to the ground by the force of Azog’s mace. Lying on his back he stares up to the sky. My breathe hitches in my throat while clutching my chest as the scene unfolds. Struggling to get to his feet, Thorin sticks his sword into the ground trying to push himself up; however, the jaws of the warg wrap around his body. Crunching down on Thorin, the warg’s teeth pierce into him and the King cries in agony.</p><p>“Nooo!” Balin cries as tears fall down his face.</p><p>Dwalin desperate tries to stand calling for the wounded King but the branch only cracks stilling his hand. Lifting his sword Thorin slashes the warg across the face and the beast tosses him aside. Watching Thorin’s battered and weak body hit the ground knocks the wind from me. Azog looks to one of the other Orcs commanding, “Bring me his head.”</p><p>Thorin’s going to die.</p><p>Azog laughs seeing our struggle and a sense of dread. The dwarves look to one another and then up the tree.</p><p>“Gandalf, what do we do?” Nori asks and they wait.</p><p>However, there are no words of wisdom of encouragement from the wizard.</p><p>“Me.” I mumble and look to the others “The pale Orc wants me. He said it himself, he’s not after you all. He’s after me.”</p><p>“No, do not suggest what I believe you are going to.” Gandalf snaps.</p><p>“He’s my friend! I can’t let him die Gandalf.” I stammer beginning to tremble “And I’m not suggesting.”</p><p>Gandalf reaches to take hold of my hand but I’m already getting to my feet.</p><p>“Elena, no!” Gandalf shouts but I’m hurrying down the tree trunk. The dwarves try grabbing after me but to no avail. Running I head straight to Thorin as he lays vulnerable on his back. I jump through the flames and into the midst of the Orc pack to save my King.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>